Para o Futuro
by Miella Boyd Black
Summary: Lily e James vão para o futuro, no sexto ano de Harry. Capítulo com ENQUETE.
1. Do Passado

Primeiro eu queria dizer que essa é a minha primeira fic! Queria agradecer a Luna, a Mione, a Black e a Fairy (que vai escrever comigo!!)!!! Adoro mto vcs!! E bom, eu prefiro os nomes em inglês, mas avisando pra quem num sabe: James é Tiago! Comentem! E se der entrem em Caricaturalmente Pintado, Tríade do Poder, Como devia Estar e Mal começo, Final Feliz!! Bjos!  
  
DO PASSADO  
  
Já era um pouco tarde quando Harry, Ron e Hermione se dirigiram ao dormitório da Grifinória. Hermione andava um pouco à frente, pois queria chegar logo e terminar as lições de casa. Ia resmungando, não devia ter se deixado levar por aqueles dois, antes de tudo vinha o trabalho e as lições, e só muito depois a diversão. Ron mal podia conter a risada, pois adorava ver a garota estressada por causa da escola. Ele não estava nem aí para as lições. Harry também não.  
Hermione disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrou no salão comunal. Harry e Ron entraram logo depois e viram uma cena que os deixou realmente chocados. Neville estava totalmente confuso, e Hermione parada como uma estátua de boca aberta. No meio de uma fumaça roxa estavam Lily e James. Harry esfregou os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando ou tendo alucinações. Mas quando olhou de novo eles ainda estavam lá. E mais: tinham exatamente a idade dele. Lily olhou em volta curiosa e disse:  
  
-Isso é o futuro? Nada parece ter mudado! Esse salão...Esses quadros...Esse...Esse...James?? Até aqui você me persegue?  
  
Harry não conseguia acreditar que era a sua mãe falando. Percebeu que ela estava se referindo a ele, e inspirou fundo para ter coragem de falar:  
  
-Na verdade meu nome não é James. É Harry.  
  
-Sempre achei Harry um nome bonito – suspirou ela. – pena que você é tão parecido com esse traste!  
  
Definitivamente ela não sabia que ele era seu filho. Ron parecia mais abobalhado do que de costume. Olhava de Harry para Lily, e de Lily para James. Hermione foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque. Perguntou numa voz cheia de respeito e timidez:  
  
-O que a senhora está...por que veio...como...de que jeito...como está no futuro?  
  
-Essa é uma história divertida, com certeza! – disse ela rindo - Nem eu sei direito! Mas por que você me chamou de senhora?? E por que você, Harry, é tão parecido com esse inútil do James?  
  
-Inútil não! – disse James Potter pela primeira vez. A voz era muito parecida com a de Harry. – Eu tô aqui pra te ajudar, não seja mal- agradecida, Evans. Mas eu também estou curioso para saber por que esse garoto teve a sorte da nascer igualzinho a mim!  
  
Harry achou que deveria explicar tudo. Apesar de estar claro que seus pais ainda não namoravam, e pior: não se gostavam nem um pouco. Mesmo assim disse em uma voz baixa:  
  
-É porque...Eu sou filho de vocês.  
  
Harry nunca tinha visto expressão mais perplexa no rosto de duas pessoas. Lily olhou para James com visível nojo e para Harry como se ele fosse louco. Ela passou um minuto em estado de choque e depois riu, como se aquela fosse a idéia mais absurda do mundo. Depois ela perguntou:  
  
-Você está brincando, não?  
  
Ele negou.  
  
-Mas como? – disse ela visivelmente chocada. O tom de voz aumentou e ela ficou muito nervosa. – Eu NUNCA vou...Vou...Ter um filho com esse cara! Isso envolveria...Você sabe! – uma careta se formou no rosto dela – Mas...Essa é a única explicação possível para essa semelhança...  
  
-Filho com Evans? A gente podia acelerar o processo e começar a namorar, não? – disse James rindo com a agitação da menina.  
  
Ela empurrou-o e disse:  
  
-Que destino horrível...Sem ofensas, você é um menino lindo...Quer dizer, lindo não, você se parece com o James, mas eu preferia ser internada a casar com ele.  
  
Harry não sabia o que dizer. A mãe acabara de dizer que ele era feio. E ela não parecia nem um pouco animada com a perspectiva de seu futuro. Imagine quando ele dissesse que os dois iam ser mortos por Voldemort e que Sirius ia ser mandado para Azkaban por causa disso... Ele perguntou então:  
  
-Sirius não veio?  
  
Lily disse:  
  
-Quem? Ah...Oh! Você conhece aquele outro?? Quer dizer que ele vai ter contato comigo no futuro! Que destino!  
  
-Óbvio, Evans! – disse James pacientemente – Se você se casar comigo vai ter agüentar Almofadinhas também...  
  
Hermione sorriu. A situação era muito esquisita. Nenhum deles sequer imaginou em ver Lily e James discutindo e conversando com eles. Afinal, eram os pais de Harry! E com a idade deles. Mione fez a expressão mais séria que conseguia e disse em voz clara, como quando ela dizia alguma coisa na aula:  
  
-Você devia contar tudo para eles, Harry. Enquanto isso eu vou terminar as minhas lições de casa.  
  
Lily sorriu e disse:  
  
-Muito estudiosa...Gostei! Sua namorada, filhinho? Aprovada!  
  
Hermione e Harry ficaram muito vermelhos e negaram. Ron também não gostou da história e ficou um pouco emburrado pelo resto da noite, o que deixou Lily um pouco constrangida pelo comentário. Harry concordou em contar tudo. Só não sabia como. Logo começou e disse tudo o que sabia sobre o futuro dos dois: que eles se casaram, tiveram um filho cujo padrinho era Sirius Black e que tinham sido mortos por Voldemort para defende-lo. Que Rabicho tinha contado seu segredo para o Lord das Trevas e Sirius tinha sido culpado, o que o levara para Azkaban. Contou como vinha sido perseguido por Voldemort desde então. Que vivia com os Dursley, que lhe tratavam muito mal e odiavam magia. Quando terminou o relato todos ficaram quietos por um momento. O primeiro a falar foi James:  
  
-Essa sua família, hein? Nem pra cuidar direito do nosso filho!  
  
-Nosso...Quando você fala assim me assusta! Primeiro, eu tenho um filho desse tamanho! E eu não quero ter nada com você, nem um cachorro, ainda mais um filho! E eu não imaginava que a Petúnia fosse fazer isso! Mas pelo menos eu tenho família! Você não tem ninguém pra cuidar do Harry!  
  
-Eu não tenho família, mas tenho o Sirius!  
  
-Que bom que você me lembrou! Se não fosso pelo SEU amigo Rabicho a gente estaria vivo! Quer dizer, vivo a gente ta agora...Você me entendeu!  
  
-Vocês querem parar de discutir? – disse Ron irritado – Essa não é a solução! Enquanto vocês ficarem aqui com a gente vão ter que parar de brigar.  
  
-Aliás, isso me lembra...- Hermione tirou os cadernos do colo e se juntou novamente a eles. – Vocês têm que contar o que está acontecendo aqui. Por que vocês vieram? Como vieram?  
  
Os dois suspiraram e Lily pediu para o "imprestável, ops, desculpe!" do James contar tudo, por que ele nunca fazia nada, então era o dever dele explicar tudo. Ela o obrigou e ele concordou amavelmente.  
  
-Preparem-se, a história é meio complicada... – Ele fez uma pausa, bagunçou os cabelos e começou ao ver o olhar de reprovação de Lily - A gente vem de uns anos atrás, vocês sabem...O nosso diretor é um cara simpático, tem uma barba bonita, é bem calmo...Sabe como é...A Evans aqui é uma menina muito estudiosa. Os miolos levemente esquentados, mas funcionam bem na hora de uma aula. Então, voltando ao começo...O nosso diretor deu um vira tempo pra Lily, porque ela tinha muitas aulas pra assistir – Nesse ponto os olhos de Mione brilharam – Esse é um vira tempo muito especial, que pode ir para o futuro. Ela, num momento de fraqueza, resolveu fazer uma pesquisa no futuro para um trabalho de História da Magia. Queria um trabalho correto e brilhante...Eu descobri que ela vinha e ameacei contar ao diretor que ela ia usar para fins errados o vira tempo se ela não me trouxesse...Estamos aqui!  
  
Hermione se identificou muito com Lily. As duas começaram a andar juntas, o que deixou Ron e James um pouco enciumados. Harry aproveitou muito o pai e a mãe. Os dois eram muito engraçados. Harry só não sabia como a opinião de Lily sobre James ia mudar tão rápido. Ela parecia odiar ele tanto! Não imaginava os dois casados! Se não soubesse que eles eram seus pais nunca acreditaria! Ron parecia gostar bastante também. No primeiro dia ficou emburrado, mas depois relaxou. Começou a se dar muito bem com Lily, o que deixou Harry um pouco bravo. James prometeu ensinar Harry algumas manobras e tudo correu bem. Os dois foram apresentados a Luna, que não pareceu entender muito bem a situação e olhava para eles com olhares distraídos. Gina tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo para ela, e ela disse que tinha entendido, mas pelos olhares distantes que ela deu aos visitantes era óbvio que ela não tinha entendido realmente, mas como ela não perguntou nada ficou tudo por isso mesmo. Lily e James resolveram ficar por uns tempos, e Dumbledore logo foi informado da situação. Ele deixou os dois ficarem e terem aulas com a turma da Grifinória como alunos tradicionais. O único problema era a semelhança de Harry com James, mas Dumbledore disse que os alunos seriam informados do ocorrido, assim como os professores. Logo no dia seguinte ao que Lily e James chegaram todos já tiveram aula juntos. Primeiro tiveram aula de Transfiguração. A professora McGonagall parecia ter muito respeito pelos visitantes. Como sempre Hermione se destacou na aula, mas Lily também ia muito bem. Harry pensou que isso fosse criar uma certa rivalidade entre as duas, mas ao contrário do que se esperava, as duas combinaram de fazer juntas as lições de casa. Lily ensinava as coisas que aprendera no passado, e Hermione passava o conhecimento do futuro. Minerva tentou dar uma aula normal, mas não conseguiu evitar cenas como estas:  
  
-Vamos ver quem consegue transformar um gato em travesseiro...Sim...Muito bom, Srta. Granger...Oh, você também, Srta. Potter.  
  
-Evans. Lily Evans! AINDA não casei com este traste.  
  
-Desculpe, Srta. Potter, Evans!  
  
-Convenhamos, Lily, Potter é um sobrenome muito mais bonito – disse James. Harry concordou sorrindo. A mãe apontou a varinha para o pai, mas abaixou-a em seguida. Sem antes resmungar alguma coisa.  
  
A segunda aula do dia foi História da Magia, no que os pais de Harry se saíram muito bem. A professor Binns estava falando sobre o ano em que eles viviam, portanto foi fácil para os dois. Tudo estava correndo muito bem, até Ron anunciar:  
  
-A próxima aula é poções...  
  
-Ué, e qual é o problema? – perguntou James.  
  
-É que... – respondeu Harry – o nosso professor é o Snape.  
  
-Severo Snape?? – perguntou James dando risada – Sirius ia se divertir muito no futuro! Aquele seboso virou professor?  
  
-Ah, Sirius conheceu o Snape! – disse Harry – Eles já brigaram algumas vezes...  
  
-Algumas... – disse Ron sorrindo e pensando no terceiro ano. Aquela briga contava por várias...  
  
-A gente vai poder ver Sirius adulto?? – perguntou James com muita curiosidade.  
  
-Não faço questão... – disse Lily.  
  
Harry se sentiu embaraçado. Tinha esquecido de contar que Sirius tinha morrido no ano passado. Só de pensar nisso se sentia mal. Hermione percebeu o que estava acontecendo e tomou a palavra. Disse numa voz calma, porém cheia de sentimento:  
  
-Sirius morreu no ano passado...Ele foi salvar Harry e Belatrix matou- o...Foi horrível...Não pudemos fazer nada...  
  
James pareceu perturbado por um momento. Ele abaixou os olhos e quando levantou a cabeça tentou sorrir. Até Lily se comoveu, por que colocou a mão no seu ombro e disse:  
  
-Ele foi um bom amigo, com certeza. Pode ser o padrinho se você quiser...Não que eu queira ter filhos com você – ela acrescentou rápido – mas já que vamos ter! E bom, vamos morrer antes dele, não precisa ficar triste...  
  
-Não estou triste! Estou ótimo...Vamos para a aula do Snivellus? Estou louco pra ver a cara ensebada dele!  
  
-Ah não, começou – disse Lily tirando a mão do ombro do menino e fazendo uma voz ofendida.  
  
Todos se dirigiram para a masmorra para ter a aula de poções. Lily estava emburrada, mas conversava com Ron, Harry conversava com James sobre Quadribol e Hermione andava um pouco à frente lendo suas anotações da última aula. Eles encontraram Luna no corredor. Ela estava indo com Gina para sua aula de Feitiços. Cumprimentou-os com um gesto vago e disse um "oi" sonhador. O grupo foi andando junto até Luna e Gina virarem a direita para a sala do professor Flitwick. O resto das pessoas foi andando até a masmorra. Hermione, que estava na frente, abriu a porta para todos. Escolheram uma mesa grande e se sentaram. Snape, que estava sentado em sua mesa, levantou-se e olhou todos com o seu habitual olhar furioso. Examinou a sala cuidadosamente. Já devia ter sido informado por Dumbledore da estadia de Lily e James no futuro. E obviamente estava os procurando naquele momento. James não pode conter uma risada ao ver Snivellus daquele tamanho. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter virado-o de cabeça pra baixo e mostrado sua cueca para todos, e por isso não podia sentir respeito nenhum por aquele ser. Harry compartilhava os pensamentos de seu pai e tentou o máximo não rir. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou tirar a imagem de Snape de ponta cabeça da mente. Ron também não conteve um sorriso. Não tinha visto a cena, mas imaginava o que acontecera, pois a cara dos dois ao seu lado não deixava a menor dúvida de que algo tinha se passado. Lily não apoiava aquele tipo de situação, mas lembrou-se de que Snape a havia insultado e não tinha sentimentos muito bons por ele. Por isso também deu um sorrisinho satisfeito ao vê-lo crescido e tão seboso quanto criança. Hermione foi a única a permanecer quieta e com a mente livre de imagens de Snape em situações ridículas. Não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas era um professor, por isso manteve-se imóvel. Snape finalmente pousou o olhar em James. Uma onda de raiva invadiu-o. Os alunos da Sonserina que estavam presentes não pareceram entender. A expressão de Snape era agora uma horrível careta. Harry sabia que ele estava tendo o mesmo flashback, e provavelmente muitos outros que ele desconhecia. O professor avançou até a mesa deles e apoiou as mãos tentando parecer o mais ameaçador possível. Mas, pelo contrário, era ele quem estava se sentindo ameaçado. Aquele jovem representava algo do qual ele tinha fugido por todos esses anos. Era um fantasma do passado, que ele se esforçava para espantar. Representava todos os anos em que ele passara sofrendo, aterrorizado, tímido, impopular e atormentado. E lá estava ele. Com aquela menina nojenta, uma sangue-ruim que ao invés de lhe ajudar só o humilhava mais. Imagine, receber ajuda de uma menina assim! Fez sua pose mais imponente e disse em voz alta, porém nervosa:  
  
-Ora, ora, ora...Quem está aqui conosco, dando a honra de sua presença? Se não são James e Lily Potter.  
  
-Evans, Lily Evans.  
  
-Oh, vejo que você não sabe ainda do seu futuro...Acho que toda a classe sabe, não? Alguém quer dizer? Valendo cinco pontos.  
  
Draco deu uma risadinha e virou-se na direção de Harry. Levantou a mão e perguntou:  
  
-Posso responder, professor? – ao ver Snape concordar e sorrir ele continuou – Ela vai se casar com James, ter um filho patético e morrer de modo mais patético ainda para salvá-lo.  
  
Os alunos da Sonserina riram alto e aprovaram a resposta de Draco. Snape continuou:  
  
-Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Ao invés dos 5 pontos prometidos darei 15 pela resposta brilhante. 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Não gostei do olhar, Sr. Potter. Isso vale para os dois presentes na sala. – Nova risada dos alunos da Sonserina. – Vamos começar a aula...Primeira pergunta... – Ele virou-se para Lily e perguntou – Como se prepara uma Poção Veritaserum?  
  
Ela sorriu e respondeu com detalhes, o que deixou o professor perturbado e o fez tirar 5 pontos da Grifinória por saber o que não se deveria saber. Ela respondeu que não era tecnicamente da Grifinória, não da atual, portanto não podia perder pontos da casa. Isso deixou Snape muito irritado. Ele não se esqueceu do ocorrido, pois mais tarde, durante a aula, tirou 10 pontos de Ron, que tinha "suspirado alto demais". Lily ficou muito irritada com Snape e jurou em voz baixa que iria fazê-lo se arrepender daquilo quando ela voltasse para o passado, pois ia fazer muito pior que James...Mas não fez nada, permaneceu cortando as asas de morcego. Snape continuou pegando no pé de todo mundo. Estava mais azedo do que de costume. Andava de um lado para o outro, gritando até com os alunos da Sonserina, que se assustaram. Ele parecia realmente perturbado. Estava muito nervoso, mas não tinha estourado. Não até Pansy Parkinson virar-se para James. Naquele momento a paz na sala de aula acabou. Ela, que estava sentada atrás deles, colocou a mão no ombro de James, que se virou para ver o que era. Pansy olhou firmemente para ele e disse:  
  
-Você é até que bonito. Pena que vai se casar com essa daí...Uma sangue- ruim. Você devia andar com gente da sua laia, que nem eu. Por que a gente não sai?  
  
James estava realmente chocado. Mas antes que pudesse responder a pergunta Lily se levantou e começou a gritar com a menina. Harry não imaginava que a mãe fosse do tipo de brigar, e pelo jeito James também não. Mas o que mais o chocou foi que ela estava prestes a bater em Pansy Parkinson. Aquilo era estranho. Quando ele saiu daqueles pensamentos e virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo ele ouviu o seguinte:  
  
-Quem você pensa que é, com essa sua cara de buldogue??  
  
-Melhor do que ser sangue-ruim. E você não é muito melhor para me insultar assim, sua trouxa!  
  
-Ah, melhor que você certamente Evans é... – disse James pensativo. Ele estava certamente se divertindo com a situação. Nunca imaginou que Lily fosse brigar com uma menina por causa dele. – Até que ela é bonitinha.  
  
-E você, seu idiota imprestável! – gritou ela virando-se para ele – vai ser o pai do meu filho e fica aí dando em cima de qualquer uma com cara de cachorro!  
  
-Ei, eu não fiz nada! Ela tava dando em cima de mim!  
  
-Você não presta! Eu prefiro morrer solteira a me casar com você! Espero que me internem num sanatório antes de eu cometer uma loucura dessas!  
  
-Eu achei que você estivesse com ciúmes e fosse me defender, mas me enganei, você só sabe gritar! – disse ele irritado.  
  
-Brigar por você? Não me daria ao trabalho! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! Odeio! Você é metido, feio e estúpido! Até o Sirius Black é melhor que você, por que pelo menos ele é BONITO!  
  
Harry não sabia o que fazer. A situação era constrangedora. Hermione e Ron também ficaram quietos e boquiabertos. Snape parecia se deliciar com a situação, mas se intrometeu na briga. E com um ato final e majestoso ele anunciou:  
  
-Os dois terão que cumprir uma detenção. Hoje à noite. Espero vocês.  
  
Lily levantou-se e apontou a varinha para Pansy. Lançou-lhe um feitiço que fez com que ela ficasse com 5 centímetros de altura. Ela pegou-a e colocou- a na palma da mão:  
  
-Se vou ter que ir para a detenção é melhor fazer serviço completo. Adeus, buldogue! Acho que você vai precisar de ajuda para voltar para o dormitório. Eu posso quebrar esse galho – e soprou-a. Pansy saiu voando, e boa parte dos alunos da Sonserina correu atrás dela. Lily arrumou os materiais e disse a Harry antes de sair – Você merecia um pai melhor.  
  
Todos ficaram parados. Logo James saiu atrás dela. Harry foi até a porta e viu a mãe e o pai andando pelo corredor. 


	2. Detenção

Primeiro queria dizer que esse capítulo num ta tão engraçado quanto o outro! Resolvi fazer algo mais fofo, mas no próximo capítulo eu volto com mais humor! Fiz tudo meio correndo, então num sei se ta mto bom! Comentem pra eu saber se gostaram!!  
  
Agora agradecendo os comentários!!  
  
Alicia Spinnet: Valeu pelo comentário! O primeiro!!!! Mas então, claro, eu te mando sim e-mail qdo atualizar! Brigada pelos elogios, q bom q alguém gostou!!  
  
Graziela: Bom, vc num comentou "oficialmente" mas mandou um e-mail dizendo que tinha gostado da fic, então bom...to agradecendo vc tb por ter entrado aqui!!  
  
Biba Malfoy: Brigada tb pelo comentário!! Vo tentar postar as coisas mais rápido! Mas é q por enquanto num ta dando!  
  
Bom, recadinhos pras pessoas que não comentaram, mas que tem que ser MTO agradecidas! Luna, Mione, Black e Fairy (q vai se juntar a mim, mas por enquanto ta na lista de agradecimentos msm!) que me ajudaram a criar essa fic! Sem elas isso nem teria começado, e sem o consentimento delas eu nunca teria publicado! Depois a Nina, por ter sido a primeira de fora a ler! É isso!  
  
******  
  
DETENÇÃO  
  
O jantar foi um tanto quanto quieto. Ninguém dizia nada. Lily deixava os olhos no prato e James não se atrevia a olhá-la. Conhecia a menina muito bem, e sabia que aquela não era uma hora adequada para falar com ela. Não que visse motivos para ela ficar tão brava, afinal fora Parkinson quem dera em cima dele! As mulheres definitivamente eram muito complicadas. Estava pensando nisso quando alguém lhe deu uma cotovelada muito forte nas costelas. Lily levantou-se e, ainda sem olhar para ele, disse:  
  
-Vamos pra detenção logo, Potter.  
  
-Já falando comigo? –perguntou levantando-se sem pressa.  
  
-Não tenho outra escolha, infelizmente –disse ela friamente –Temos uma detenção, e a culpa disso é toda sua.  
  
-Minha? Não fui eu quem deixou uma menina com 5 centímetros de altura!  
  
Nesse ponto Ron se intrometeu e disse:  
  
-Agora ela está igual a uma boneca. Só no tamanho, é claro, porque as banhas continuam todas lá! Mas ainda estão tentando voltá-la ao normal!  
  
-Eu nunca vou dizer o contra-feitiço. Nunca! –disse Lily sorrindo satisfeita.  
  
-Lily, meu bem, adoraria conversar com você a noite inteira, mas temos uma detenção...Acho melhor irmos...  
  
-Está certo, até mais –disse ela acenando para todos na mesa e seguindo James com passos lentos.  
  
Os dois foram até a mesa dos professores, e Snape se levantou. Curiosamente não estava sorrindo, e logo os dois descobriram o porquê. Ele disse:  
  
-Vocês dois vão cumprir uma detenção com a professora McGonagall. Ordens do diretor –acrescentou ele rispidamente. –Aparentemente eu não posso fazer isso, pois tenho questões pessoais envolvidas. Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa demais com vocês...Não guardo rancor nenhum...  
  
-A gente finge que acredita, Seboso!  
  
Lily pensou que se um olhar matasse James teria caído morto naquele momento. Snape não disse nada, apenas virou-se e voltou para a mesa. A professora McGonagall levantou-se e aproximou-se deles. Olhou-os por debaixo dos óculos e disse:  
  
-Vocês terão que ajudar os elfos domésticos na arrumação da cozinha. E acreditem, isso não será fácil.  
  
-Não se preocupe, professora, tenho certeza de que daremos conta –disse Lily seriamente enquanto James arquitetava vários métodos para levar comida escondido para a torre da Grifinória.  
  
-Mas não é só isso. –disse ela tentando esconder um sorriso malicioso –O diretor achou que seria uma boa idéia para vocês dois aprenderem novas coisas...  
  
-Como o que? –perguntou James.  
  
-Você, por exemplo, Sr. Potter...Não está indo muito bem em História da Magia. Seria ótimo para o senhor ter umas aulas com a Srta. Potter, Evans! –disse ao ver o olhar furioso de Lily. –E a senhorita, por exemplo, não é muito boa em Quadribol, o que consideramos muito importante e relaxante para um bruxo, portanto você terá aulas com o Sr. Potter. –Lily revirou os olhos, pensando que provavelmente a professora nunca tinha montado numa vassoura. Antes que pudesse protestar, James disse:  
  
-Eu acho uma ótima idéia, professora! Podemos começar amanhã?  
  
-Mas é claro –disse ela ignorando o olhar de Lily e sua boca aberta –Agora vocês devem ir para a cozinha. Não creio que tenha necessidade de eu ir para lá. As instruções estão com o elfo Dobby. Vocês o reconhecerão pelas roupas um tanto quanto extravagantes...Bom trabalho, e até amanhã.  
  
Quando os dois ficaram sozinhos Lily começou a reclamar. Disse que não tinha interesse nenhum em aprender Quadribol com ele, e que sinceramente não via utilidade nenhuma em sair arremessando bolas montada numa vassoura estúpida. Aquela declaração chocou James, que saiu marchando até a cozinha sem esperá-la. Ela achou aquilo uma tremenda falta de educação, mas ele realmente parecia bravo, o que a preocupou. Sacudiu os ombros e continuou andando, aquilo devia passar logo. James não ficava bravo com ela por mais de cinco minutos. Chegaram na cozinha e James logo foi até o canto direito, apontou a varinha pra um quadro da parede e murmurou algumas palavras. O quadro tremeu, mas não aconteceu mais nada. Lily pode ouvi-lo dizer "mas que desperdício...uma passagem tão boa..." Ela bufou. Um elfo aproximou-se deles muito empertigado, visivelmente animado com a importância de sua tarefa. Fez uma reverência exagerada enquanto os dois o examinavam de cima a baixo analisando cada peça de seu exótico vestuário. James quase riu, mas se controlou ao receber uma forte cotovelada nas costelas recém recuperadas depois da primeira batida de Lily. Ela o olhou com censura e tornou a olhar para o elfo que parecia ser Dobby. Ele começou por dizer que estava muito honrado em conhecê-los, já que eram pais do magnífico Harry Potter, o nobre, o valente, o honesto e o majestoso. Os dois se olharam divertidos. Aquele ser era muito engraçado! Depois de uns 20 minutos de introdução eles receberam as instruções. Deviam começar lavando todos os pratos de Hogwarts sem magia, depois ajudar os elfos a armazenar a comida e para terminar lavar o chão da cozinha. Os dois suspiraram, mas logo começaram a trabalhar. Estavam lavando a louça quando James disse:  
  
-Então, Lily, é verdade que você não gosta de Quadribol?  
  
-É sim. Não sei como você pode gostar de voar numa vassoura desconfortável enquanto seu cabelo se despenteia. Não que o seu precise ser despenteado –comentou ela levantando uma sobrancelha.  
  
-Evans, Evans, Evans...Um dia você vai se render ao charme desse cabelo... –disse ele sorrindo.  
  
-Na verdade, Potter, eu acho que não! –disse ela sorrindo de volta.  
  
-Um sorriso! Já é alguma coisa! Lily, meu bem, ninguém resistiu a mim até hoje. E lamento lhe informar que você não será a primeira.  
  
-Potter, a modéstia não é seu forte, não é mesmo?  
  
-Bom, eu não tenho porque ser modesto, já que sou quase perfeito.  
  
-Quase? –perguntou ela surpresa –Em que você não é perfeito?  
  
-Responda você! Se eu fosse perfeito você ia ficar comigo, não? Mas então, me diga, em que eu não sou perfeito? –ele perguntou olhando-a de modo estranhamente sério.  
  
Mas Lily não respondeu. Voltou a olhar para os pratos e sem querer, ao pegar um outro prato, derrubou espuma em James. Ele estava com a boca semi- aberta e acabou engolindo aquilo. Ele começou a cuspir no chão e Lily deu risada. Ele olhou para ela sorrindo e disse:  
  
-Ei, não foi engraçado! –mas era óbvio que ele achava graça, e como ela não parou de rir ele pegou um punhado de espuma –É guerra? –jogou a espuma na cara dela, que na hora parou de rir e furiosa jogou mais espuma nele.  
  
Assim começou uma guerra de espuma e os dois estavam muito brancos. Acabou com os dois no chão rindo ao ver a sujeira na qual a cozinha tinha se transformado. Os elfos tinham saído para cuidar de outras coisas e os deixaram sozinhos na cozinha. Agora eles tinham que arrumar tudo antes que chegassem de novo. James se levantou e deu a mão pra Lily, que aceitou a ajuda. Quando os dois estavam de pé James deu uma olhada geral pela cozinha e disse:  
  
-Pelo menos é espuma de sabão! Deu uma limpada no chão! Já poupamos a terceira tarefa!  
  
-Olhando por esse ângulo... –Ele estava olhando muito fixamente para ela, que desviou o olhar e virou-se para a pilha de pratos. –Só mais alguns e acabamos com os pratos. Acho que eu dou conta deles. Você pode secar o chão, e quando os elfos chegarem ajudamos a guardar a comida.  
  
-Lily, eu...  
  
-Acho que estou ouvindo passos! É melhor você se apressar! Olhe lá naquele canto –disse ela apontando um armário bem escondido –Deve ter panos e outras coisas pra te ajudar. –ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ela interrompeu de novo –Esse armário não é usado pelos elfos, já que eles usam magia...Por isso é tão escondido...  
  
Ele pareceu entender o recado e foi andando até o armário, pegou um pano, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a limpeza. Depois de uma meia hora no mais completo silêncio Dobby chegou. Estava muito animado e fez dezenas de elogios ao trabalho dos dois, e Lily já estava se sentindo orgulhosa e começando a gostar do elfo quando ele disse que casais trabalhavam muito bem e eles não fugiam à regra. Ela cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Não olhou para confirmar, mas tinha quase certeza de que James estava sorrindo. Aquilo a deixou muito irritada. Onde já se viu, pensar que ela tinha alguma coisa com JAMES! Aliás, James não! Potter! Ela nunca teria nada com Potter!! Se não tivesse visto Harry ainda não teria acreditado. Estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando alguém lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas. Ela olhou para o lado e viu James sorrindo:  
  
-Vingança. Dobby já parou de falar. É pra gente ir até o depósito. Você ouviu alguma instrução depois que ele falou aquilo sobre a gente. –ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente –Foi o que eu pensei. A gente vai até o depósito, onde o Dobby está agora. Vamos ter que organizar todos os ingredientes que eles usam para preparar a comida.  
  
-Não parece difícil...  
  
-Não mesmo! Vai ser até bom! Eles são muito prestativos, vão deixar a gente levar algumas coisas pra torre da Grifinória! –ela levantou as sobrancelhas e suspirou, mas ele pareceu não notar e continuou animado –Já falei com Dobby, ele disse que ficaria muito feliz em ajudar com tudo possível!  
  
-Que ótimo, James! Mas acho que não é certo...  
  
-Relaxe, Lily, eu já fiz isso várias vezes na nossa época...Ei! Não vai fazer nada, vai? Eu só te contei porque achei que você não faria nada! Eu confio em você, Lily. E, além disso, não é nada demais!  
  
Ela ficou quieta. Ele confiava nela. Era isso que ele tinha dito, que confiava nela. Ela não podia fazer nada depois daquela declaração, podia? Não seria certo trair alguém que confia em você. E não era nada tão errado, afinal não havia sentido impedir os alunos de levarem comida da cozinha pras torres. Era comida, não dava pra fazer nada com comida. James não faria nada de errado com comida, faria? Mas será que ela confiava nele? E será que ele confiava mesmo nela? Ele podia muito bem ter falado aquilo pra amolecê-la. Ia se dirigindo lentamente até o tal depósito enquanto pensava. James estava um pouco na frente dela, e não parecia pensar em nada. Assobiava e olhava pra cima, totalmente despreocupado. Na verdade, pensando bem, ele nunca parecia preocupado com nada. Devia ser bom, ele sempre pensava nas provas e nas tarefas de monitora, nunca tinha tempo livre, estava sempre pensando em algo. E ele estava tão tranqüilo...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela esbarrou nele, que tinha parado de andar.  
  
-Ei, Evans, olha por onde anda! A gente já chegou!  
  
Eles entraram num aposento muito grande. Então era lá onde eles guardavam a comida? Era um lugar enorme, lotado de todos os tipos de coisas necessárias para se preparar uma boa refeição. Centenas de elfos andavam pra lá e pra cá, levando pacotes em suas mãos e subindo em escadas para organizar tudo aquilo. O sistema era muito eficiente. Alguns elfos se aproximaram de James e lhe ofereceram muitas coisas. Ele aceitou tudo sorrindo, e agradecia enquanto colocava tudo no bolso. Quando tudo parecia cheio Lily achou que ele fosse parar com aquele abuso e fosse trabalhar, mas ele fez um feitiço que alargou todos os bolsos, e ele tornou a encher-se de comida. Ela revirou os olhos e o chamou.  
  
-Vai dar uma festa, Potter?  
  
-Faria um jantar romântico pra você, Lily, minha flor, mas como você não quer vou ficar com a festa mesmo!  
  
-E quem disse que eu não quero? –perguntou ela sorrindo.  
  
-Quer?? –perguntou ele ansioso.  
  
-Não. –ela sorriu ainda mais e deu-lhe as costas.  
  
Depois disso os dois não se falaram, a não ser sobre assuntos relacionados ao trabalho. Trabalharam por várias horas. McGonagall estava certa quando dissera que aquilo não seria nada fácil. Como os elfos trabalhavam! Além daquelas atividades noturnas tinham muitas outras durante o dia! Quando foram liberados foram direto à torre da Grifinória. O salão comunal estava vazio, devia ser bem tarde. Cada um se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Quando Lily já estava praticamente na porta James falou:  
  
-Boa noite, Lily, durma bem.  
  
Ela parou por um momento. Conseguia senti-lo atrás dela. Ele estava parado olhando para ela. Respondeu:  
  
-Boa noite, James.  
  
Quando se deitou na cama, Lily percebeu que estava sem sono. Olhava para o teto enquanto pensava sem parar naquele sorriso que a perseguiu o dia inteiro. Expulsou o pensamento de sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu acabar com aquela frase que ecoava sem parar na sua cabeça: "Eu confio em você, Lily". 


	3. Dia de Mau Humor

DIA DE MAU-HUMOR  
  
Lily acordou extremamente mau-humorada no dia seguinte. Tinha demorado para dormir, pois ficou lembrando da maldita frase de Potter. Aliás, primeiro foi a frase. Mais tarde conseguiu relembrar do sorriso, do movimento de mãos, de cada ponta de seu maldito cabelo desarrumado. Lembrou do tom de voz, do olhar, e até das dobras de sua veste. Parecia tão real que ela tivera a sensação de viver aquela cena muitas e muitas vezes antes de pegar no sono. E quando finalmente dormiu, Hermione a sacudiu avisando que deviam tomar café para não se atrasar para a primeira aula. Levantou-se e ainda em estado de sonolência colocou as vestes e penteou o cabelo. Teve a impressão de ter deixado alguns nós e de ter colocado uma roupa amassada, mas para seu estado de quase Zumbi estava muito bom. Desceu as escadas lentamente, dando passos pesados e irritados. Estava disposta a gritar com o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente. E, é óbvio, que essa pessoa foi ninguém menos do que James Potter. Revirou os olhos assim que o viu, mas não tinha como fugir. Ele veio andando em sua direção, sorrindo. Tudo o que ele sabia fazer: sorrir. Lily tentava escolher o melhor entre os milhares de xingamentos que pulavam em sua mente, mas não tinha se decidido quando ele chegou perto dela e disse:  
  
-Bom dia, Lily! Acordou mais bonita do que nunca!  
  
-Percebe-se que seu senso de estética é zero, Potter. –disse ela bufando. Que ele a elogiasse normalmente ela até podia entender, pois afinal de contas ela era apresentável. Mas naquele dia ela estava um lixo e tinha plena consciência disso.  
  
-Sinto dizer que você está enganada, minha flor! Eu tenho muito senso de estética. Sou muito seletivo quanto a garotas. E, é importante lembrar, que eu me acho lindo, e todas as meninas da escola estão aqui para comprovar o que eu digo!  
  
Ela abriu a boca para começar o seu sermão de quão metido ele era, e de como ele estava errado, já que ele NÃO era bonito! Mas enquanto escolhia as palavras mais furiosas e agressivas chegou Harry. Atrás dele estavam Ron e Hermione. Os três vieram sorrindo e acabaram com o clima. Ela perdeu totalmente o rumo de seus pensamentos, e quando se deu conta estava caminhando rumo ao Salão Principal conversando calmamente com James. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Ela precisava descontar seu mau-humor, e tudo indicava que James era a vítima. Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória e começaram a comer. Lily enfiava o garfo com força na comida, e imaginava diversas cenas que a divertiram muito: ela chutando James, ela enfeitiçando James, ela dando um tapa em James ou simplesmente xingando James até fazê- lo chorar. Certo, essa última parte era improvável, mas em sonhos tudo é possível, como ela explicou para si mesma. Continuou pensando em Potter, mas de repente viu que as cenas não eram mais aquelas. Eram cenas reais! Quando James a convidou para sair pela primeira vez, como James tinha explicado como transformar uma almofada em colher e quando no primeiro dia em Hogwarts ele mostrou a ela como atravessar a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾. E depois a maldita cena de ontem: "Eu confio em você, Lily". Algumas cenas eram para ter caído no mais profundo esquecimento, não tinha sentido lembrar disso agora! Era um espaço na sua mente a ser ocupado pelas lições e aulas! Mas não por Potter! Com raiva, bateu o garfo com tanta força na mesa que fez o prato pular e derrubar as torradas com geléia em cima de sua roupa. E como não podia deixar de ser, com a parte da geléia para baixo. Harry perguntou:  
  
-Está tudo bem?  
  
Ela respondeu que sim e sorriu, quando de repente sentiu algo em seu colo. Virou-se assustada e constatou que era James limpando suas vestes com um guardanapo. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e perguntou espantada:  
  
-Por que você fez isso?  
  
-Porque a sua roupa estava suja! –respondeu como se aquilo fosse evidente. Ela não encontrou resposta e olhou para o prato. –No que você estava pensando?  
  
-Eu? –ele parecia realmente preocupado com ela, e tinha limpado suas roupas, o que ela foi obrigada a reconhecer: foi educado. Não podia responder que estava pensando nele. Ele ia dar aquele seu sorriso nada modesto e dizer algo como "não há motivo para preocupação então, você está pensando em coisas belas" ou "Lily, meu bem, eu também te amo". Ela ia tentar explicar e dizendo que a princípio estava pensando em maneiras de matá-lo e humilhá-lo, mas aquilo era muita maldade. Afinal, ele estava preocupado. Não estava? –Estava pensando na aula de Flitwick, o novo feitiço é muito difícil.  
  
-Com certeza –disse ele sem desconfiar de nada –Muito difícil. Eu...meio que reparei em você enquanto praticava o feitiço, e o movimento da sua mão não está certo. Tipo, você girou o pulso duas vezes, mas é para fazer isso apenas uma vez e meia. Se você acentuar a penúltima sílaba do feitiço também pode ajudar...  
  
-Você reparou em tudo isso?  
  
-Er...Sim... –disse ele um pouco envergonhado. –Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a treinar, antes da nossa aula de História da Magia.  
  
-História da Magia! –disse ela batendo novamente na mesa e fazendo o prato pular de novo. Chamou a atenção de várias pessoas da mesa com o gesto brusco, mas ela fingiu não perceber os olhares sobre ela –Tinha me esquecido completamente! Quando vai ser?  
  
-Essa tarde. Lily, a gente estava falando sobre isso enquanto vinha para cá. Tá tudo bem mesmo?  
  
-Claro, tudo ótimo! Só tinha me esquecido! –era só o que faltava: preparar uma aula para James Potter, como se ela não tivesse mais nada o que fazer.  
  
-Se você não puder ou não quiser, tudo bem, a gente marca outro dia. Quer dizer, não deram nenhum prazo pra gente, né?  
  
-É...Mas tudo bem, eu num vou fazer nada de especial hoje! –onde estavam seus pensamentos malignos e mau-humorados? Há dois minutos atrás ela estava pensando em como assassiná-lo, e há menos de 30 segundos estava reclamando da falta de tempo! E agora dizia que tinha todo o tempo do mundo? –Deve ter bebida alcoólica nesse suco... –disse baixinho.  
  
-Como? –James perguntou.  
  
-Nada não! –disse ela.  
  
Eles ficaram sem falar por um tempo. Harry e Ron falavam animadamente sobre o jogo Grifinória e Sonserina que seria na próxima semana, e Hermione estava com a cara enfiada num caderno de Transfigurações revendo suas anotações da última aula. Ela estava tendo dificuldades para transformar um jabuti numa caixa de fósforos. Segundo ela um dos palitos lembrava vagamente um rabo de jabuti. Harry e Ron, que nem estavam perto de conseguir o resultado que a menina atingira em tão pouco tempo (Ron tinha conseguido deixar o casco do bicho em formato de caixa e Harry não conseguia tirar as patas de sua caixinha) disseram que ela estudava demais e que não pensava mais em nada, o que a deixou muito ofendida. Todos acabaram de comer e se encaminharam para a aula de Transfigurações. Lily, que agora estava mais acordada, lembrou-se de repente que tinha esquecido suas anotações da última aula no dormitório, e se recusava a ir para a aula sem elas. Ron murmurou algo como "conheço essa história..." o que fez Hermione corar e Harry sorrir. Foi decidido que Lily subiria até a torre e os encontraria na sala. Mas o destino não estava ao seu favor. Os três estavam muito empenhados em juntar Lily e James, e a cada oportunidade que tinham os deixavam sozinhos. Como era de se esperar mandaram James fazer companhia a ela, ao que ela protestou. Mas, sem saída, foi obrigada a aceitar, já que ele podia ir até a torre da Grifinória se quisesse. E como ela tinha pressa não valia a pena discutir. Sua raiva estranhamente tinha passado, mas ela se conhecia bem: o mau-humor estava apenas adormecido e a qualquer momento podia voltar. E pobre de quem estivesse do seu lado...Os dois foram andando quietos, e aquele silêncio estava constrangedor. James resolveu então falar alguma coisa:  
  
-E então, Lily, que horas eu posso te encontrar para a gente estudar?  
  
-Hum...Eu não sei...Acho que às 17:00 eu vou ter tudo preparado.  
  
-Então eu te encontro no salão comunal.  
  
-Certo. –ela murmurou enquanto olhava para baixo.  
  
-Escute, Lily, se você não quiser fazer isso eu entendo. Eu gosto de você, mas não quero que você faça nada contra a sua vontade. Não posso e nem quero te obrigar a me aturar. –ela não respondeu nada, apenas continuou olhando para baixo. Ele continuou –Se você quiser desistir da aula, me avisa.  
  
-Por que você está dizendo isso? –ela o olhou firmemente, diretamente nos olhos. Ele não respondeu imediatamente, de modo que os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar.  
  
-Eu já disse: eu gosto de você. Você pode não acreditar, pode dizer que eu não gosto de ninguém, mas o fato é que eu gosto de você. E não quero ver você fazendo nada de má vontade.  
  
Ela assentiu e ele continuou andando. Ela o seguiu. Sorriu. De repente já nem se lembrava mais do porquê de ter acordado de tão mau-humor. Estava gostando de vê-lo assim...Não sabia explicar. Não que estivesse gostando de tudo aquilo. Não estava gostando, estava?? Ela sempre, sempre havia odiado Potter! Tinha de ter alguma razão! Então por que ela estava sorrindo ao pensar nele? Por que tinha pensado que afinal de contas ele não era um traste tão grande? Aliás, por que estava pensando em James Potter, por que estava andando calmamente com James Potter como se os dois fossem velhos amigos? Eles não eram nem amigos! Ou eram? E todos os anos que ela o rejeitara, todos os xingamentos que ela tinha usado para descrever sua pessoa, todas as brigas, tantas lágrimas de raiva? Tudo isso tinha um motivo! Parou subitamente de andar. Tinha um motivo. Um motivo para odiar James Potter, um motivo para rejeitá-lo. Um motivo concreto. Um motivo materializado na sua frente. A cena a seguir comprovou todas as suas teorias, e ela cerrou os punhos para tentar controlar a sua raiva. Estava certa quando pensara que seu mau-humor estivera adormecido. Mas naquela hora toda a ira pareceu voltar a seu corpo com força redobrada. Sentia seu corpo arder, mas permaneceu apenas olhando.  
  
James estava a alguns passos a sua frente. Parara para conversar com uma menina do quinto ano da Corvinal, segundo as suposições de Lily. Ela não sabia ao certo sobre o que conversavam, mas o tom galanteador de James era muito evidente. Lily revirou os olhos, sentiu vontade de vomitar. Aparentemente os dois estavam muito animados com a conversa. Lily não se controlou mais, e encaminhou-se para perto dos dois. E aquele lance de ser legal? Aquele "eu-gosto-de-você-e-só-quero-te-ver-feliz"? Pura falsidade! Como ela pôde acreditar? Decididamente aquele Potter não era confiável! Só não sabia como caíra num truque tão barato! Quando estava mais ou menos próxima começou a gritar com todas as suas forças:  
  
-POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA GAROTA?  
  
-Garota, não –disse a menina impaciente por ter sido interrompida no que devia ser o melhor da conversa –Meu nome é Julia Adams, eu sou do quinto ano da Corvinal.  
  
-NÃO ME INTERESSA DE ONDE VOCÊ É! SÓ SEI QUE É UMA OFERECIDA! –ela tinha plena consciência de que devia estar muito vermelha e que provavelmente estava chamando muita atenção, mas não ligou para isso. Ia descontar toda a sua raiva nos dois.  
  
-Lily, você ta dando um escândalo... –a voz de Potter estava tímida, o que a irritou ainda mais. Pra que continuar se fingindo de bonzinho? Ela já tinha percebido que era tudo falsidade!  
  
-EU NÃO LIGO PARA ISSO! EU QUERO DAR UM ESCÂNDALO! VOCÊ É UM FALSO, POTTER! FALSO E GALINHA!  
  
-Eu tava só conversando, Lily! –ele tentou se explicar. –Eu num tenho interesse nela.  
  
-Não tem?? –Julia pareceu ficar brava também. –Olhe, James, a gente se vê por aí.  
  
-Julia! Ei, espera! –ele tentou impedi-la, mas ela caminhou muito rápido até sumir de vista. Ele virou-se para Lily chateado e disse –Você tinha que atrapalhar tudo?  
  
-TUDO O QUÊ? HÁ DOIS MINUTOS ATRÁS VOCÊ DISSE QUE GOSTAVA DE MIM!  
  
-E gosto, Lily! Mas VOCÊ não gosta! Quer que eu fique parado? Eu num to morto, não! Num vou ficar esperando você se decidir! Se você me disser um "Sim" eu largo qualquer garota na hora, você sabe disso!  
  
-EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ LARGUE NINGUÉM! EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ! E NÃO QUERO QUE UM DIA, DEPOIS DE VOCÊ SE CANSAR DE MIM, DECIDA ME LARGAR PRA FICAR COM OUTRA! –Ela continuou gritando, apesar de sentir (contra sua vontade, é importante ressaltar) que sua raiva estava sumindo.  
  
-Eu nunca faria isso com você! –disse ele indignado.  
  
-EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! –ela estava se sentindo bem menos disposta a gritar, mas não desistiu.  
  
-Então é melhor eu desistir de você de vez! Eu não agüento mais! Você diz que não acredita em mim, diz que me odeia e assim que eu paro pra conversar com uma menina você começa a gritar! Decida-se, Lily Evans!  
  
-Eu JÁ me decidi há MUITO tempo!  
  
-Ótimo!  
  
-Ótimo!  
  
Os dois viraram de costas e começaram a andar. Então perceberam que estavam na direção errada e deram meia-volta. Assim que se cruzaram levantaram a cabeça e aceleraram o passo. James ia até a sala de aula encontrar Harry, Ron e Hermione enquanto Lily foi até o salão comunal pensando. "Eu fiz uma escolha, não fiz? Não só uma escolha como uma ótima escolha! Ele disse que gostava de mim, mas não deu dois segundos e ele já deu em cima de outra! Não é isso que eu quero! Tudo bem que ele é bonito, bom apanhador, simpático e...Não! Pare de pensar em elogios para James Potter! Ele não merece elogios! O fato é que você não gosta dele! Ou gosta? Ah, Lily Evans, deixe de ser idiota! Pare de gastar seu tempo pensando em Potter. Você o odeia e pronto!".  
  
James a viu sair de vista e suspirou. Saiu de seu esconderijo e se dirigiu para a sala de aula. Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? 


	4. História da Magia

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA  
  
O dia demorou a passar para Lily. Ainda estava furiosa com James por ter dado em cima daquela menina. Na verdade o que a enfurecia era mais do que isso: ele tinha mentido para ela. Ele não gostava de ninguém, só de si mesmo, pensou ela com desprezo e uma certa dose de amargura que nem ela mesma notou. Depois das aulas todos almoçaram, e a refeição foi um tanto quanto quieta. Ninguém conversava com ninguém, mas Lily percebeu os olhares que Harry, Ron e Hermione trocavam. As horas demoraram a passar e as aulas foram extremamente chatas. James não olhou nenhuma vez para Lily. NENHUMA! Não que ela estivesse interessada. Não estava esperando olhares e muito menos passou as aulas olhando para ele. Não mesmo, pensou ela! Mas não pôde deixar de notar que a vontade dele de sair com ela estava menor. Nenhum convite, nenhum sorrisinho besta, nenhum olhar! Estava esquisito. Ela com certeza não estava entendendo a nova tática. A não ser que ele tivesse mesmo desistido. Aí suas teorias de que ele realmente era um falso foram comprovadas. Ela deu um sorriso de satisfação e voltou os olhos para o professor Binns que estava em sua frente, lendo um livro. Foi então que ela lembrou da aula de História de Magia. Ia perder toda a tarde preparando, tinha pouco tempo até as 17:00 horas. Maldito James Potter e maldita aula! Finalmente as aulas acabaram e ela pôde se dedicar à preparação do estudo. Tirou um livro na biblioteca e começou a analisar os temas. Tudo lhe pareceu extremamente chato. Até para uma pessoa que gostava de estudar, como ela, a matéria História da Magia era chata. E tudo o que ela mais precisava era ter lições extras em seu tempo livre, com ninguém menos do que James Potter. Que ódio! Passou os olhos pelo mesmo trecho do livro no mínimo umas 10 vezes. Ficou assim por algum tempo, até que sentiu que estava preparada. Espreguiçou-se, e ainda estava esticando-se quando James chegou. Ela não percebeu sua presença, pois ele se sentou muito calmamente. Então disse:  
  
-Pronta?  
  
-Como? –ela se assustou –De onde você surgiu???  
  
-De lá –disse ele apontando o quadro da mulher gorda –Nossa, Lily, tudo bem que você esteja cansada, mas isso? Francamente, você está na Grifinória há anos, era para saber onde fica a entrada do salão comunal, não?  
  
-Eu sei disso, James. –disse ela revirando os olhos, como sempre fazia nessas situações. –O que eu queria saber era quando você apareceu. Surgiu assim, do nada!  
  
-Você anda muito distraída ultimamente...Tá tudo bem com você? –perguntou ele franzindo a testa.  
  
-Não precisa perguntar isso, é tão não você. É realmente desnecessário fazer de conta que está preocupado. –ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.  
  
-E se eu realmente estivesse preocupado? –perguntou ele olhando para os olhos dela.  
  
-Por que motivo estaria? –respondeu ela desviando os olhos.  
  
-Porque eu gosto de você?  
  
-Não gosta –disse ela firmemente, voltando a olhar para ele. Uma súbita coragem caiu sobre ela, não precisava evitar seu olhar, tudo o que ela dizia era verdade, não? Ele nunca gostara dela.  
  
-Por que você insiste nisso? –perguntou ele aborrecido.  
  
-Talvez porque você tenha dito que gostava de mim e alguns segundos depois estava falando sobre sabe-se lá o que com uma menina qualquer. –ele abriu a boca para tentar explicar algo, mas ela o interrompeu –Não adianta falar que estava só conversando, ou que não está "morto para a vida", porque pra mim sua boca estava mais interessada em ALGO do que falar. E pra mim, você só sai com uma pessoa se gosta dela. Portanto se gostasse de mim estaria mesmo "morto para a vida". Pelo menos para esse tipo de vida. –concluiu ela.  
  
-Belo discurso –disse ele sorrindo –Mas eu não concordo. Um: eu estava conversando, e minha boca estava mesmo interessada em algo mais, mas NÃO COM ELA! –disse ele enfatizando as palavras sem gritar. –Dois: Se eu agisse como você está dizendo, a melhor opção seria me internar num mosteiro! Fala sério, Lily! Eu tenho 16 anos! E o principal: Eu realmente gosto de você. Ou gostava, não sei...  
  
-GOSTAVA? Como assim? –perguntou ela pulando da cadeira com um uma cara de idiota totalmente transtornada. –O que você quer dizer, já parou de gostar?  
  
-Não –disse ele triunfante. –Eu ainda gosto de você, mas parece que você não é tão indiferente a mim assim! Pareceu bem preocupada com a possibilidade de eu parar de gostar de você. –e acrescentou arrogante –O que já era de se esperar, afinal nem todas têm a honra de ter James Potter a seus pés.  
  
-Não era isso! –disse ela vermelha numa tentativa de se recompor –Eu estava surpresa, SÓ surpresa com o fato de você ter parado assim de repente! Nem você é tão volúvel!  
  
-Ah, Lily, Lily, Lily...Por que você ainda fingir que não gosta de mim? Nem discordou da parte "nem todas têm a honra de ter James Potter a seus pés!".  
  
-Isso porque estava preocupada demais discordando das outras partes da sua fala! –disse ela mais vermelha do que nunca.  
  
-Não vou discordar de você...-disse ele –Mas um aviso: eu AINDA gosto de você. Porque um dia não vou gostar mais. E você vai implorar para sair comigo.  
  
-Só se esse dia for o que você vai beijar o Snape. –disse ela sorrindo com a perspectiva.  
  
-Eca, Lily! Sem essas cenas nojentas, por favor! –disse ele fazendo uma careta. Lily começou a rir. Ele também deu risada.  
  
Passaram alguns minutos rindo, mas quando esse ataque de risos passou um silêncio tomou conta da sala. Não havia mais ninguém além deles dois, mas mesmo assim houve um constrangimento. Ela pegou um livro que estava em cima da mesa e estendeu para ele. Disse num sussurro que nem ela mesma conseguiu ouvir:  
  
-Leia da página 44 até a 60.  
  
Ele devia estar muito concentrado em seus lábios, pois entendeu o que ela disse e abriu o livro sem falar nada. É verdade que ele abriu a boca e ficou assim por alguns segundos, mexendo-a sem sentido algum (pelo menos foi o que Lily achou. Ao contrário de James ela não tinha o menor talento para ler lábios!). Mas fechou-a e pareceu se concentrar no livro. Ela ficou olhando para a janela, estava escurecendo rapidamente. James continuava sem tirar os olhos do livro, apesar de não virar nenhuma página por um bom tempo, o que Lily estranhou mais tarde, ao pensar sobre a aula. No momento estava distraída demais para notar aquele fato esquisito. Era muita concentração para quem não estava lendo uma palavra! Ele devia estar pensando, como ela. Lily ficou olhando em silêncio para James enquanto ele supostamente lia. Ele realmente não era um menino de se jogar fora. Talvez se não tivesse aquele cérebro fosse um bom partido. Não estranhou o fato de estar pensando em James daquela maneira. Notou também que fazia algum tempo que não o chamava de Potter. "O que está acontecendo com você, Lily?", pensou ela. Certamente não era a mesma que girou o vira-tempo há um tempo. Aquela Lily NUNCA ficaria sozinha na mesma sala que James por mais de 2 minutos sem começar a gritar. Aquela Lily NUNCA chamaria Potter de James, e NUNCA ficaria olhando para ele pensando em como seria namorá-lo. Aquela Lily certamente NUNCA conversaria com James Potter como se fossem amigos de infância, e NUNCA aceitaria dar aulas para James. Afinal, era JAMES POTTER! O menino que aquela Lily considerava uma terrível mistura de prepotência, arrogância, babaquice, idiotice, criancice, insistência e chatice. Aquela Lily consideraria a hipótese de se jogar um penhasco muito atrativa ao ser obrigada a sair com James. Não era possível que aquela menina sentada ali fosse realmente Lily Evans. Foi então que James levantou os olhos do livro e disse:  
  
-Você quer acabar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde?  
  
-Mais cedo, eu acho. –respondeu ela calmamente. –Estou cansada.  
  
-Então eu acabei.  
  
-Mentira, você nem passou da primeira página! –disse Lily levantando a sobrancelha.  
  
-Achei que você tivesse dito mais cedo... –disse ele sorrindo marotamente.  
  
-Certo. –respondeu sorrindo de volta.  
  
-Eu estou ouvindo direito? –perguntou ele com uma voz falsamente surpresa –Lily Evans está aceitando uma mentira? Quebrando uma espécie de regra?  
  
-Eu estou vendo direito? –perguntou ela de volta, com uma voz igualmente cheia de falsa surpresa –James Potter e Lily Evans na mesma sala sem discutir nenhuma vez?  
  
-Realmente –disse ele. –Nenhuma discussão. Até parece que você se rendeu ao meu charme! Você demorou demais!  
  
-Eu quero aumentar esse recorde, James, não me faça brigar com você. –disse Lily que não estava verdadeiramente chateada com o comentário, e sim divertida.  
  
-Olha, os fatos estão todos ao meu favor! Os sinais são muito evidentes, Lily, minha cara –continuou ele balançando a cabeça negativamente –Você não usa o meu sobrenome há algum tempo ao se referir a minha bela pessoa...  
  
-Impressão sua. Eu te chamo de Potter o tempo todo! –disse ela corando.  
  
-Enganar é uma arte que leva tempo para ser dominada...E você ainda não chegou ao meu nível de experiência. Está mais do que claro que você está mentindo!  
  
-Você deve mentir muito mesmo para suas namoradas quando elas descobrem que você as traiu! –agora havia uma nota clara de chateação em sua voz.  
  
-Eu não disse mentir, disse enganar! Inventar uma história às vezes não faz mal a ninguém. Pode até magoar menos uma pessoa. E eu não traio minhas namoradas! Apenas faço um favor às minhas amigas, dando-lhes um pouco de James Potter.  
  
-Nobre filosofia, se não fosse aplicada com esses fins. –disse Lily com a voz fria –Você é a própria arrogância! Se acha tanto...  
  
-Não me acho nada! Eu sou! E tenho muitas meninas que comprovam! Nenhuma ficou decepcionada, isso eu te garanto!  
  
-Não duvido disso, eu só...  
  
-HÁ! –ele deu um salto da cadeira, triunfante –Você não duvida? Quer dizer que também gosta do material? Por essa eu não esperava: Lily Evans, a monitora mais certinha da história de Hogwarts, reparando nos meninos...E o mais surpreendente: eu sou um dos meninos em questão.  
  
-Ah, cala a boca, Potter! Eu não quis dizer isso! –respondeu ela mais vermelha do que nunca, olhando para a direção oposta. Tentou esconder o rosto, mas ele notou e sentou-se novamente sem tirar o sorriso da cara.  
  
Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio. James olhava para os sapatos, depois para o teto, e passava a mão despreocupadamente pelo cabeço. Lily olhava pela janela, sentindo de vez em quando o olhar do menino sobre ela. Mas continuava imóvel, olhando para a lua que brilhava lá fora. Tinha escurecido estranhamente rápido. Era uma noite de lua cheia, e poucas estrelas brilhavam. Realmente era uma bela noite, dava uma sensação de paz. Suspirou.  
  
-A lua está linda hoje... –disse Lily olhando pensativa pela janela.  
  
-Não mais do que você –disse James.  
  
-Você deveria ter aulas de cantada, em vez de História da Magia –disse ela sorrindo –Essa você já usou.  
  
-Lily, meu bem –disse ele calmo, sem perder a pose –Você nunca vai ouvir nenhuma cantada de ninguém que eu não tenha usado. Já usei todas, absolutamente todas, com você.  
  
-Ah, não –disse ela pensativa. –Gary Johnson usou uma comigo no segundo ano.  
  
-Gary Johnson? –disse ele rindo –Aquele idiota da Lufa-Lufa que usava cuecas de corações?  
  
-Eu sei que ele usava! E quando você viu a cueca dele, Potter?  
  
-Ah, bom, Sirius tentou virar Snape de cabeça para baixo, mas atingiu Johnson sem querer! E quando VOCÊ viu a cueca dele? Bom, continuando...Que cantada ele te deu?  
  
-Ah, você não vai querer saber! –disse ela corando.  
  
-Vou sim!! Conta!!  
  
-Então está certo. Só que se você rir eu te mato! –ele assentiu e ela disse devagar –Ele disse: "Lily, se eu pudesse te dava um dos corações da minha cueca". Foi aí que eu soube que ele usava cuecas de coração!  
  
James fez um esforço tremendo para não rir, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava realmente vermelho de tanto rir. Ela tentou ficar brava, mas não deu. Era engraçado, ela era obrigada a reconhecer. E os dois ficaram rindo juntos por um bom tempo. Até que ela disse:  
  
-Você não ia desistir de mim?  
  
-E vou –disse ele sorrindo –Força do hábito. Toda vez que vejo uma oportunidade eu te dou uma cantada. Estou acostumado a isso. Mas vou me controlar!  
  
Ela abaixou os olhos e não disse nada. Era ótimo, ele ia parar de vez de dar em cima dela. Quer dizer, ele já tinha prometido fazer isso várias vezes antes, mas dessa vez parecia sério. Apesar de ela já ter pensado algumas vezes sobre como seria sair com ele, ou mesmo namorá-lo, era tudo que ela queria ter Potter fora do seu pé. Ele corria atrás dela desde o ano anterior, e ela sempre tivera certeza de que ele não era o cara certo. Mais do que isso: ele era o cara completamente errado!!! Tudo estava tão confuso! Lily sempre odiara James Potter. Era algo muito forte, e todos sabiam disso. Eram quase uma lenda em Hogwarts. Não havia um dia em que não houvesse uma briga, uma discussão, um vaso sendo destruído pela varinha furiosa de uma ruiva mais furiosa ainda. E agora ela estava lá, rindo com ele, conversando com ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo:  
  
-Não é a coisa mais normal do mundo... –disse ela sem querer em voz alta.  
  
-O que? –perguntou James olhando para ela confuso.  
  
-Nada, só tava pensando em voz alta.  
  
-Ah tá, tudo bem. –respondeu ele sem fazer mais perguntas.  
  
Eles ficaram quietos novamente. Quando o silêncio estava muito mais do que constrangedor, James falou:  
  
-Você não aceitou sair com o Johnson, aceitou?  
  
Ela pareceu extremamente surpresa com a pergunta, e não contendo a risada, disse:  
  
-É claro que não! Que tipo de idiota sairia com Gary Johnson?  
  
-Tem razão, você não aceitou sair comigo. Mas tem louco pra tudo, né?  
  
-Calma, James, ninguém é louco A ESSE PONTO! O cara era um total estúpido! Andava por aí falando com as paredes. Tá certo que no mundo dos bruxos tem várias coisas que eu achava estranhas, mas nem aqui as paredes ouvem e falam! –disse ela movendo as mãos muito rápido. Estava nervosa sem saber ao certo por que.  
  
-Tem razão! Mas eu soube de uma menina que saiu com ele no mês passado!  
  
-Quem???? –ela aproximou-se dele curiosa.  
  
-Olivia Stewart, uma Lufa-Lufa do quarto ano.  
  
-Não! Jura???? Aquela meio vesga? Que horror! –disse ela rindo sem parar –Como você soube disso?  
  
-Tenho minhas fontes!  
  
-Já sei, foi uma menina. –disse ela um pouco mais séria.  
  
-É claro, né? Queria que fosse um menino? Sai fora, Lily!  
  
-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
  
-E você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. –respondeu ele sorrindo.  
  
-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
  
-Quantas você quiser. –respondeu ele sem deixar de sorrir.  
  
-Exatamente isso! Esse sorriso! Como você sorri tanto sem se cansar? Você está sempre sorrindo! –perguntou ela muito curiosa, pois essa era uma pergunta que sempre a intrigara: qual era o segredo do incessante sorriso de James Potter?  
  
-Ah, isso... –respondeu ele abrindo ainda mais o sorriso –É simples. Nem sempre eu sorrio. Só quando eu te vejo que me dá vontade!  
  
-Ótima cantada. –disse ela satisfeita pela resposta dele, sem o demonstrar. Tentou manter o tom de voz frio e impediu seus músculos faciais de sorrirem.  
  
-Melhor do que a do Gary Johnson certamente foi. Mas não foi uma das minhas melhores! Só que de fato, Lily, você me inspira. Me sinto até mais...Romântico... –continuou fazendo um tom fingido de romantismo.  
  
-Belo show, só achei que você fosse parar com as cantadas. –disse ela triunfante. Ele não conseguia parar de dar em cima dela. E usando seu tom mais arrogante continuou–Vejo que me tornei indispensável na sua vida.  
  
-Muito bom! Essa frase poderia ser minha! Veja, Lily, você é a minha alma gêmea! Acho que a gente tem que se casar!  
  
-Como? –ela obviamente não tinha entendido o tom de brincadeira na frase, ou pelo menos demorou a entender.  
  
-Ei, calma, Lily! Eu tava brincando! Não pretendo me casar tão rápido! Mas e você...Já pensando em casamento? Que precoce! –ele deu um risinho.  
  
-Não, eu só...Ah, vá para o inferno, Potter! –maldita lerdeza! Era óbvio que era brincadeira, e ela sabia perfeitamente que nem James era louco o bastante para fazer um pedido de casamento, mas não era culpa dela se ela simplesmente demorava a entender as coisas! Pra que ficar fazendo essas brincadeirinhas com ela? Depois de tanto a perseguindo ele devia saber que ela era meio lenta às vezes. E agora ele ficava pensando bobagem. Passaram- se mais uns cinco minutos de silêncio, até que James olhou no relógio e disse:  
  
-Já está tarde. Podemos ir.  
  
-Não foi uma aula produtiva. –reparou ela.  
  
-Eu gostei. Foi um tanto quanto...Reveladora...-disse ele contendo um riso.  
  
-Eu já disse, Potter: vá para o inferno.  
  
-Só se você for comigo...  
  
-Ah, fica quieto! –disse ela sorrindo por dentro. Por que será que ela estava tão satisfeita? Quantas vezes ela tinha que repetir: aquele era Potter! Ela não gostava dele! Mas que confusão! Deu de ombros e se levantou. James já estava saindo, mas antes disse:  
  
-A gente se vê semana que vem no mesmo horário?  
  
-Claro.  
  
E ele foi embora, deixando-a sozinha na sala com seus pensamentos.  
  
N/A: Primeiro agradecendo de novo os comentários! Esse capítulo foi feito meio sem inspiração, essa Lily tá um pouco confusa demais! Mas eu arrumo nos próximos capítulos! Eu tenho várias idéias, só que pra uns capítulos mais pra frente...Bom, vocês vão ver! Eu não sei quando vou atualizar, espero que logo! Beijos!! Ah, leiam as fics: Caricaturalmente Pintado, Como Devia Estar, Tríade do Poder, Diferenças, Mau começo e Final Feliz...Tem tanta fic boa!! É isso!! Bjos! 


	5. Simples Assim?

SIMPLES ASSIM?  
  
O dia estava bonito. Lily acordou de bom-humor, havia sido uma noite bem dormida. Tinha a sensação de estar com tudo resolvido, com uma paz que não havia alcançado faz tempo. Desde que viera para o futuro a sua vida andava de cabeça para baixo! Uma hora achava que James Potter não era assim tão mau, em outras achava que todo o seu ódio tinha uma causa justíssima. Algumas vezes se pegava pensando em elogios para ele, em outras vezes ficava até confusa com tanto xingamento em sua cabeça. Realmente tudo estava muito confuso. Todos os dias ela acordava com um terrível mau-humor, uma vontade de esganar alguém, um monte de dúvidas a rodeando. Mas naquele dia nada disso tinha acontecido. Ela sentia um estranho bom-humor, e muita tranqüilidade. Estava descendo as escadas que vinham do dormitório feminino do sexto ano quando James, Harry e Ron apareceram. Tinham acabado de chegar no salão comunal e pareciam ter uma conversa agradável sobre nenhum assunto em especial. Hermione a acompanhava, e falava qualquer coisa sobre estudos, ao que ela apenas concordou sorrindo sem prestar a menor atenção. Ainda estava pensando em como o mundo era belo e em como era bom se sentir feliz daquele jeito, quando os meninos pareceram notá-las e aproximaram-se.  
  
-Olá! –disseram eles acenando.  
  
-Bom dia! –respondeu Hermione.  
  
-Ótimo dia! –acrescentou Lily sorrindo.  
  
-Vejo que acordaram de bom-humor –comentou Harry quando eles finalmente estavam bem próximos.  
  
-Não podia estar melhor! –respondeu Lily.  
  
-Você está muito bonita hoje, Lily –disse James sorrindo. –Você também, Hermione!  
  
-Obrigada! –respondeu Lily corando muito.  
  
-Você também está ótimo, James! –disse Hermione rindo.  
  
Todos estavam bem-humorados, conversavam animadamente e não houve nenhuma discussão de James e Lily ou Ron e Hermione. Realmente um dia perfeito. Ron informou que as aulas do dia seriam muito boas também, o que só aumentou o clima de harmonia e felicidade. O café da manhã estava bom como sempre, todos comeram bem, conversaram e riram muito. Até Hermione se fartou, esquecendo-se de que os elfos domésticos deviam estar trabalhando feito loucos para preparar tudo aquilo. Todos de Hogwarts pareciam muito felizes, mas não se via nenhuma mesa mais alegre do que a da Grifinória. O time de quadribol pensava em novas táticas, e todos agradeciam por não ter nenhuma aula com os sonserinos naquele dia. Terminando de comer foram todos para a sala de feitiços. Aprenderam a fazer o feitiço do riso, e todos saíram ainda mais animados do que tinham entrado, se aquilo fosse possível. Parecia até um filme, ou mesmo um sonho. Todas as aulas passaram incrivelmente rápido. Todos almoçaram e foram para o salão comunal. Sentaram-se e começaram a conversar. Hermione não tocou nos livros e ficaram todos falando sobre assuntos sem importância. Nada podia atrapalhar a perfeição daquele dia. Em determinado momento, quando todos estavam com os músculos cansados de sorrir e com as vozes roucas de tanto falar, Ron olhou no relógio e disse que deviam ir para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Lily e James se levantaram e se encaminharam para o retrato da mulher gorda. Harry disse que precisava pegar algumas coisas no dormitório, Ron foi com ele e Hermione resolveu esperá-los. Então Lily e James foram sozinhos. Estavam andando no corredor em silêncio. Mas não um silêncio constrangedor como de costume. Os dois pareciam felizes e nem um pouco insatisfeitos. Lily sorria consigo mesma, e ao olhar para James a sua frente não pôde deixar de pensar que ele estava muito bonito. Estranhou estar pensando nisso com tanta naturalidade. Normalmente quando ela pensava nele era com raiva, e não dessa forma. Os adjetivos que ela usava para descrevê-lo iam de imbecil a metido, e apesar de ela já ter admitido para si mesma (contra sua vontade, é importante lembrar) que ele era bonito, nunca pensava nisso sem amargura. Estava se sentindo muito bem com tudo aquilo. Foi então que ela teve aquela idéia. Um impulso, melhor dizendo. Vendo James tão bonito, e pensando que aquele dia estava tão propício a isso, deu um passo e fez a pergunta. A pergunta que em sã consciência não seria nem pensada, e muito menos feita. Mas ela fez. Chamou-o e quando ele parou, ela começou:  
  
-Então –disse Lily tentando parecer o mais natural possível. –Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo...  
  
-Bom, considerando que eu corri atrás de você por tanto tempo... –disse ele sorrindo. E depois fechando a cara –A resposta é não.  
  
-Não? –disse ela muito surpresa –Como assim, não? Não mesmo? No sentido NÃO da palavra?  
  
-Se você quiser eu soletro –disse ele irônico, lembrando um dos foras mais antigos que Lily lhe dera –É N-Ã-O. Simples assim.  
  
-Simples assim? –disse ela chocada –Não vejo absolutamente nada de simples! Você me convidou para sair durante anos, e agora me dá um fora?  
  
-Pois é, a vida tem dessas coisas. –ele disse. Olhou para os lados e continuou –Estamos no meio do corredor, você não acha que esse lugar é totalmente inadequado para essa discussão? Aliás, nem tem o que discutir, eu já dei minha resposta.  
  
-Eu... –ela estava sem palavras, se sentindo totalmente derrotada. Não tinha nem vontade de gritar, de xingá-lo de todas as palavras existentes no mundo, de dar um barraco. Não conseguia nem se mexer, tamanho o estado de choque. Os pés pareciam grudados no chão, e a voz não saía. James ficou olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas, o que a fez concluir que sua expressão devia estar realmente estranha. Fazendo um tremendo esforço para articular as palavras formando uma frase com sentido, disse –Eu não entendo...  
  
-Com tantas garotas na escola, por que eu sairia logo com você?  
  
-Que tal por que você sempre me convidou para sair?  
  
-Aquilo...Você não devia levar as coisas tão a sério, Evans. Eu nunca gostei realmente de você. Só que só percebi isso agora. Depois de me acertar com a Julia.  
  
-Julia? –sua surpresa ia aumentando cada vez mais, e ela estava se sentindo muito arrasada. Estranhou o fato, pois afinal: era Potter. Ela não ligava tanto assim para ele! Na verdade, quando estava em seu estado normal, ela não ligava nem um pouco para ele, até o desprezava. Convidá-lo pra sair foi um ato insano, um momento passageiro de loucura. Então por que RAIOS estava tão abatida, tão...Que sentimento era aquele?? Não. Não podia ser. Não! Ela estava TRISTE! Triste por que James Potter não queria sair com ela. Isso era motivo de alegria, ela devia dar uma festa, ele nunca mais pegaria no seu pé. E era tristeza que ela sentia? Eram lágrimas que estavam tentando escapar dos seus olhos? O mundo só podia estar de ponta-cabeça!  
  
-Julia Adams. Aquela menina muito bonita, da Corvinal, que a gente encontrou no corredor outro dia! –ele parecia querer se livrar logo daquela conversa.  
  
-Você vai sair com ela?  
  
-Na verdade, a gente está namorando. –ele falou fazendo gestos vagos com a mão, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. –Você me disse tantas e tantas vezes para arrumar uma namorada só, ser fiel, largar do seu pé...Achei que eram bons conselhos e resolvi segui-los.  
  
-Quer dizer que... –a voz parou de sair, e ela teve que pigarrear antes de falar –Eu ajudei a juntar vocês dois?  
  
-De certa forma. Obrigado, Evans.  
  
-Evans? Desde quando você me chama pelo sobrenome? Você sempre me chamou de Lily, mesmo contra a minha vontade! –Lily estava curiosa e ao mesmo tempo desesperada.  
  
-Você sempre me pediu pra parar com essa intimidade, então eu parei. Não estou entendendo o que você quer afinal... –ele continuou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro –Garotas...  
  
-Como você quer que eu entenda? –disse ela confusa –Você sempre correu atrás de mim, e agora não quer nada comigo?  
  
-Basicamente.  
  
-É tão confuso...E você está tão frio, tão...  
  
-Tão você? –perguntou ele levantando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Exato. Tão eu. –respondeu ela com a maior sinceridade do mundo.  
  
-Estou fazendo o que você sempre fez comigo, Evans. Me chamava pelo sobrenome, me esnobava quando eu corria atrás de você que nem um idiota. Estou te dando o troco. Exatamente o que você merece.  
  
-Eu não mereço isso! –disse ela quase chorando. –Você me deu esperanças! E agora jogou elas no lixo!  
  
-Não começa! Tudo bem, confesso que estou sendo um pouco duro demais com você. Mas isso não muda o fato de que nós não vamos sair juntos. Nunca. Achei que você fosse ficar mais feliz com essa notícia.  
  
Lily suspirou. Ela também achou que fosse ficar mais feliz com a notícia. Mas estava o oposto de feliz: totalmente arrasada. Se não tivesse certeza de que aquilo era real, podia pensar que era uma ilusão. Mas era real, ela sabia disso. James Potter estava esnobando-a e ela estava triste, deprimida. Tinha que encarar os fatos, por mais duros e impactantes que eles fossem. Todo aquele bom-humor de repente tinha sumido, acabado. Aquele era de longe o pior dia de sua vida. Ela conteve com muita força as lágrimas e controlou a voz que estava tremendo:  
  
-Eu vou ser a babaca de Hogwarts!  
  
-Por quê? –perguntou ele.  
  
-Por quê? –disse ela exasperada –Eu te digo o porquê. Você me chamou pra sair durante muito tempo, eu disse que não, e agora você me dá um fora em pleno corredor? Isso não é ser babaca?  
  
-Não –disse ele. –Isso não é ser babaca. É levar um tremendo de um fora, isso sim.  
  
-Eu não consigo acreditar...  
  
-Olha, eu tenho que ir...A aula já deve ter começado.  
  
-Espera –mas ele foi embora. –Não me deixa falando sozinha... –então começou a chorar. Chorar por causa de James Potter. Era o pior dia de sua vida.  
  
Lily acordou chorando, totalmente ensopada com as lágrimas e o suor. Era um sonho. Certamente o mais longo de sua vida, e o mais estranho. Mas só um sonho. Parecia tão real...Mas não era. James ainda queria sair com ela, certo? Ou será que não? Será que ela levaria um fora se o convidasse pra sair? Será que ficaria tão arrasada se ele a dispensasse? Será que ela queria que James gostasse dela? "Não, é só um sonho. Durma, Lily.", pensou ela. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Aqueles pensamentos a atormentaram a noite inteira...  
  
N/A: Deu pra entender que aquilo tudo era um sonho?? Não sei, ficou estranho...Num sabia direito como escrever esse capítulo! Ah, desculpa por fazer um James tão chato e insensível nesse capítulo, mas bom...Era só sonho! É isso...Não sei quando sai o próximo capitulo! Vou tentar escrever rápido, mas num prometo nada! Bjos! 


	6. Um Convite

UM CONVITE  
  
Lily não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite toda. Ficava pensando naquele maldito sonho! Devia ser proibido sonhar! Ou sonhar com James Potter lhe dando um fora após anos de perseguição. As noites eram para ser tranqüilas, e não para ser gastas com sonhos perturbadores. Foi então que ela se perguntou: Por que aquele sonho tinha incomodado-a tanto? Ela devia estar satisfeita, aquele sonho podia significar algo. Mas pelo contrário, se sentia incomodada. Após pensar chegou a uma resposta: fazia bem para seu ego ter alguém correndo atrás dela. Mas isso não a satisfez completamente. Enquanto pensava nisso viu os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela e Hermione se levantou. Lily ficou muito contente com isso, pois não agüentava mais ficar deitada pensando. Pensar fazia mal. Principalmente se os pensamentos tivessem qualquer relação com James. Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter! Ela devia chamá-lo assim! Hermione deu-lhe bom dia e começou a se trocar. Ela também se aprontou e as duas desceram para o salão comunal, para conversar sem acordar ninguém. As duas se sentaram em poltronas próximas, e então Hermione disse:  
  
-Você parece tão cansada hoje...Não dormiu bem?  
  
-Mais ou menos...Não tive um sono muito bom, mas tudo bem!  
  
-Odeio dormir mal...Eu não consigo me concentrar nos estudos quando durmo mal...Odeio não me concentrar nos estudos!  
  
-Eu também! Os dias têm que ser produtivos, e pra isso a gente precisa prestar atenção nas aulas!  
  
-Com toda certeza! Aulas são tudo na vida de uma pessoa!  
  
-Mesmo...  
  
Esse assunto durou por um tempo, até que elas se cansaram de falar sobre os estudos e decidiram tomar banho. Já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que tinham acordado. Quando voltaram para o Salão Comunal os meninos já estavam lá. Lily nem olhou para a cara de James, apesar de ele não ter feito nada, já que tudo aquilo era um sonho. Mas mesmo assim estava muito brava com ele, e estava disposta a ignorá-lo completamente. Ele não pareceu perceber que estava levando um gelo. Comportou-se normalmente, o que a irritou um pouco. Ela queria que ele sofresse por estar sendo desprezado. Passaram o dia assim, o clima entre todos não estava muito ruim, apesar da frieza de Lily. E tudo correria bem até o fim do dia se aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Como sempre acontecia, para o azar de Lily, ela ficou sozinha com James em um ponto do dia. Quer dizer, não totalmente sozinha, pois Hermione andava a alguns passos atrás. Mas ela parecia nem estar ali. O importante é que PARECIA que ela estava sozinha com ele. Antes não estivesse! Teria evitado tanta coisa...Mas o fato é que ficou. Estavam andando pelo corredor, indo para a torre da Grifinória, enquanto Harry e Ron estavam na biblioteca terminando uma lição de Poções. James estava andando na frente de Lily, como se esse a estivesse ignorando. Era ela quem devia andar na frente! Se ela tivesse andado na frente talvez tivesse feito com que aquilo não acontecesse. Mas aconteceu. James estava apenas alguns passos à frente, o suficiente para Lily observá- lo sem parecer estranho. Não que ela tivesse a intenção de ficar olhando para ele, mas ficou. E então começou a pensar no seu sonho. Em como ele tinha sido frio e em como tinha lhe dado um fora. Foi então que sentiu um impulso. Ele estava tão diferente no futuro...Menos arrogante, mais simpático. Ela decidiu então confirmar naquele momento se as suas suspeitas estavam certas. Era um momento de loucura, mas ela se sentiu corajosa. Aproximou-se dele decidida e disse:  
  
-James?  
  
-O que foi? –ele parou de andar e virou-se para ela.  
  
-Então, eu andei pensando...Talvez você quisesse sair comigo... –ela disse totalmente envergonhada. Lily estava se humilhando, pedindo para sair com James Potter. Ele estava sorrindo muito. Ela estava certa, ele não ia rejeitá-la. Ele queria sair com ela. Mas...E se ele aceitasse? Ela ia ter que sair com ele! Droga, não tinha pensado nisso! Estava tão preocupada com o "não" que não pensou que ele pudesse dizer "sim"! E era claro que ele ia dizer sim! "Lily Evans você ficou estúpida!", pensou ela. Que idéia foi aquela de convida-lo pra sair? Ele estava mais SIMPÁTICO? O que elas estava pensando?  
  
-Isso é um convite? –perguntou ele sorrindo muito.  
  
-É... –que ótimo. Ele queria completar a humilhação. Fazê-la dizer pra todos no corredor ouvirem que aquilo ERA um convite! Que Lily Evans estava se rebaixando e pedindo para sair com James Potter. Havia duas palavras que resumiam bem como ela estava se sentindo: um lixo. As coisas não podiam piorar. Mas então, para desespero de Lily, o sorriso de James foi diminuindo claramente até sumir.  
  
-Sabe o que é, Lily? Eu adoraria sair com você, adoraria mesmo... –ele parecia encabulado.  
  
-Isso não foi um bom começo... –disse ela –eu ficaria satisfeita com um sim...  
  
-Posso terminar? –ele perguntou. Ela assentiu e ele continuou –Eu gosto de você, isso não é segredo pra ninguém. Mas eu combinei de sair com a Julia.  
  
-Oh, não, ela de novo não! Ser desprezada DUAS vezes por causa da mesma garota é demais pra mim!  
  
-Duas vezes? Do que você está falando? –ele levantou a sobrancelhas.  
  
-Ah, esquece!  
  
-Então...Eu combinei de sair com ela, e não posso desmarcar! Não é muito correto.  
  
-E desde quando você tem princípios? –disse ela totalmente abismada. Estava sendo indiscreta e um tanto quanto grossa, mas não se importava.  
  
-Bom, você pode falar que eu não sou confiável, que eu sou um galinha e tal. Mas eu tenho meus princípios. E um deles é: não desmarcar um primeiro encontro. –respondeu ele sério.  
  
-Que espécie de princípio é esse? –ela estava boquiaberta.  
  
-Você gostaria de marcar um encontro com um cara com quem nunca saiu, e vê- lo desmarcar por causa de outra?  
  
-Não –respondeu Lily sinceramente.  
  
-Então. É um princípio que evita muita coisa...Olha, eu queria mesmo sair com você... –ele começou a se explicar. O pior, pensou Lily mais tarde, ao analisar a situação, como sempre fazia quando esta envolvia James Potter, era que ele parecia sincero. Ele queria sair com ela. Então por que não dera um chute em Adams pra ficar com ela? Não que ela quisesse sair com ele, estava apenas surtada, querendo livrar um peso de suas costas. Querendo acabar com aquela dúvida maldita. E por causa de sua curiosidade estava naquela situação. Vendo seu próprio pesadelo virar realidade. Estava certo, no sonho ele fora grosso e estúpido, e agora estava sendo até que muito educado. E não parecia rejeitá-la por opção. Mas se o James do sonho estava diferente, a Lily do sonho também agiria diferente. A Lily da vida real não ia deixar aquilo barato e começar a chorar que nem uma idiota. Se James pensava isso estava muito enganado. Foi aí que ela começou a gritar:  
  
-EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR! QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DESPREZANDO! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, JAMES POTTER! ODEIO! –Lily estava mais vermelha do que seus cabelos.  
  
-Lily, eu... –ele parecia surpreso com o ataque de fúria da menina –Eu não estou desprezando você! Eu quero sair com você! Mas não dá! Depois do encontro eu termino tudo com ela e saio com você!  
  
-E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ? –ela sabia que a resposta era óbvia: se ela tinha pedido pra sair com ele, era porque ela queria sair com ele. Isso era o que ELE diria, mas não era verdade. Era?  
  
-Eu achei que fosse meio óbvio...Você me chamou pra sair. Isso significa que você quer sair comigo.  
  
-NÃO NECESSARIAMENTE!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-EU TE CONVIDEI PRA SAIR, MAS PREFERIA SER MORTA POR UM TRASGO A SAIR COM UM SER TÃO DESPREZÍVEL E NOJENTO COMO VOCÊ!  
  
-Você é complicada... –disse ele sincero –Mas eu realmente não estou te rejeitando, não precisa ficar tão brava!  
  
-SE UM "NÃO" NÃO É REJEIÇÃO, EU REALMENTE NÃO SEI O QUE É ENTÃO! –assim como no sonho ela sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Mas dessa vez eram de raiva, não de tristeza. Segurou-as e continuou gritando –MAS EU DEVIA ESPERAR ISSO DE VOCÊ!  
  
-Você sempre me disse não! Você sempre me disse que me odiava...  
  
-E ODEIO!  
  
-Me deixa terminar, por favor. –disse ele. –Você sempre me disse que me odiava, uma outra garota parecia a fim de sair comigo, eu convidei! Eu não sabia que você queria sair comigo...  
  
-E NÃO QUERO! –ela gritou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava em sua cara.  
  
-Não sabia que você ia me convidar pra sair com você –continuou ele ignorando sua interrupção –Acredite, se eu soubesse disso eu NUNCA convidaria ninguém pra sair! Eu gosto de você, Lily! Eu daria tudo pra sair com você, porque apesar desses seus ataques você é a menina mais impressionante que eu conheci! A menina mais legal que eu conheci! –disse ele concluindo a sua fala.  
  
-É MENTIRA! –gritou ela querendo se convencer de que o que dizia era verdade. Ele parecera tão convincente...Mas ela certamente não ia se deixar convencer por ele. Não tão facilmente, ela não era uma daquelas idiotas que ele enganava com tanta freqüência –Você não gosta de ninguém! Só de você! Só de você... –acrescentou isso de maneira que só ela pôde ouvir.  
  
-Não é verdade! Eu acho que todos os convites pra sair que eu te fiz querem dizer alguma coisa!  
  
-NÃO QUEREM DIZER NADA! POR QUE ASSIM QUE EU TE CONVIDEI PRA SAIR VOCÊ DISSE NÃO!  
  
-Eu tenho os meus motivos! Se você quer mesmo que eu cancele o meu encontro, eu cancelo! Pronto, eu vou contra todos os meus princípios, mas saio com você!  
  
-AGORA EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SAIR COM VOCÊ! –uma multidão estava reunida em volta deles. Muitos alunos do primeiro ano olhavam impressionados. Pelo jeito nunca tinham visto alguém em tamanho estado de descontrole emocional. "Que maravilha", pensou ela ironicamente "agora eu vou entrar para a história de Hogwarts como O Melhor Barraco". –QUER DIZER, NUNCA QUIS!  
  
-Er...Me desculpem, –disse uma menina corajosa do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa se intrometendo. Os dois olharam surpresos para ela, que tinha dado um passo a frente. Ela estava presenciando o escândalo desde o começo deste, e parecia ter uma opinião formada sobre o assunto. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, e mantinha uma distância razoável de Lily, que tinha os pulsos cerrados e as pernas tremendo descontroladas. Após confirmar que Lily estava muito longe para pular no seu pescoço e estrangulá-la sem dar chances de fuga, e ver que James assentira, pensando que uma pessoa de fora pudesse ser de alguma ajuda, ela continuou –Eu estou vendo a discussão de vocês desde o começo, e acho que o James tem razão...  
  
-Como você sabe o meu nome? –perguntou ele interessado.  
  
-POR QUÊ? VAI DAR EM CIMA DELA TAMBÉM? –perguntou Lily.  
  
-Não. –disse ele. –Só estava interessado em saber como ela sabia meu nome. Tem uma explicação lógica.  
  
-Bom, –disse a menina –a Lily gritou o seu nome em algum ponto da discussão. E eu sei o nome dela por que vocês disseram também! Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no James, Lily.  
  
-Você pode ter o interesse que você quiser, eu não ligo! –disse Lily mais calma. Gritar com Potter era uma coisa, com uma menina inocente e desconhecida que só queria ajudar era outra.  
  
-Não é isso o que parece. –Lily abriu a boca pra revidar. Uma coisa era dar uma ajuda, OUTRA BEM DIFERENTE era insinuar, ou AFIRMAR que ela era a fim de James Potter! Mas a menina foi rápida o suficiente e falou antes de Lily –Enfim, eu acho que ele gosta de você, e você devia dar valor a isso!  
  
Os dois pareceram processar a informação, e não gritaram nem nada. Isso deve ter sido um estímulo para a multidão, pois mais uma menina deu um passo a frente, confiante graças ao sucesso da outra.  
  
-Eu acho que ele está abandonando os princípios dele por você! Dê uma chance! Coitado do garoto!  
  
Lily pareceu indignada, mas não disse nada! Apenas bufou. Agora todos estavam contra ela! Que beleza! Dessa vez um menino se aproximou e disse confiante:  
  
-Isso aí! Vocês meninas são muito complicadas! Você o convida pra sair e quando ele diz que cancela o encontro dele com a Julia Adams, que é linda por sinal, você começa a gritar!  
  
-Ei! –protestou Lily. –Eu já estava gritando ANTES, e ele tinha dito NÃO! E se ele gosta mesmo de mim não devia nem ter marcado esse encontro!  
  
Então Parvati Patil, que estava no meio daquele povo, disse:  
  
-Ela está certa! Os homens são muito cafajestes! Se ele gosta dela não tem que sair com ninguém! E o que vale é a primeira resposta que foi não! Ela estava se humilhando, ele feriu o orgulho dela! Vá em frente, Lily!  
  
E então começou uma briga geral. Todos começaram a discutir. Alguns defendiam Lily, dizendo que ela não devia aceitar sair com James, pois ele tinha dito não a princípio. Outros defendiam James, dizendo que ele correra atrás dela por muito tempo e ela sempre dissera não. E que agora era injusto ela exigir que ele desmarcasse o encontro com uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts só por causa dela. Os dois estavam abismados, e pararam de discutir para observar a discussão das outras pessoas. Alguns argumentos usados eram tão convincentes que eles próprios pareciam considerar mudar de opinião. Hermione estava do lado deles desde o início de tudo aquilo, mas ainda não tinha se manifestado. Não parecia muito disposta a discutir com toda aquela gente, e muito menos com eles. Sabia que se brigasse com um deles o clima ia ficar pior do que já estava no Salão da Grifinória. Decidiu então se manter distante de tudo aquilo, apenas mordendo os lábios, torcendo para tudo aquilo acabar bem. Havia naquele momento uma grande bagunça no meio do corredor, e algumas varinhas já haviam sido sacadas. Foi então que James, achando que a situação estava melhor, perguntou parecendo confiante:  
  
-E então, Lily?  
  
-E então o quê? –perguntou ela com desprezo. Estava mais calma, mais ainda estava convencida de que James era um idiota e que tinha agido de uma maneira totalmente detestável.  
  
-E então, você ainda quer sair comigo ou não? –perguntou ele curioso.  
  
-Ah, James, pensei que a resposta fosse óbvia...Levando em consideração que eu te convidei pra sair há alguns minutos –disse ela sorrindo. –a resposta é...NÃO!  
  
-Por que não? –perguntou ele. –Ninguém entende as mulheres!  
  
-Por que não? Você tem coragem de me perguntar POR QUE NÃO? –ela recomeçou a gritar –VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO ESSA CONFUSÃO? FOI CAUSADA POR VOCÊ!  
  
-Por mim? Reconheça que 50% de tudo isso tem a ver com você! –ele parecia ligeiramente ofendido, e Lily realmente não via por quê. Ela estava 100% certa, isso sim! E ele queria botar a culpa nela!  
  
-A CULPA É INTEIRA SUA! VOCÊ DISSE "NÃO" PRO MEU CONVITE!  
  
-Lily, você disse "não" pra pelo menos 37 convites meus, isso até eu parar de contar há alguns meses. E isso –disse ele apontando para as pessoas discutindo ao redor deles –nunca aconteceu antes.  
  
-ISSO POR QUE EU NÃO VIVIA CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, E DISSE NÃO NO DIA EM QUE VOCÊ ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR! EU NÃO SOU QUE NEM VOCÊ! –ela estava muito nervosa e ele mantinha uma calma impressionante. De repente ele se desviou de um feitiço e ela continuou –EU NÃO SOU QUE NEM VOCÊ! EU ERA SÓ UM DESAFIO, NÃO É? QUEM É A PRÓXIMA VÍTIMA? QUEM É?  
  
-Nunca teve e nunca vai ter ninguém além de você, Lily! Eu esperava que um dia você fosse entender que não é mais um troféu pra mim! Eu esperava que um dia você entendesse que eu mudaria completamente se você me dissesse que ficaria comigo! Mas não! Parece que você nunca vai aceitar o fato de que eu possa realmente gostar de alguém! O fato de que eu gosto sim, e de VOCÊ!  
  
Por um momento Lily ficou quieta, digerindo as informações. Ele gostava dela...Isso era o que ele dizia, e o pior é que sempre parecia bem sincero, mas sempre agia como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma grande brincadeira! De uma grande mentira! E ela não ia tolerar aquilo! Quem ele pensava que era pra sair brincando com sentimentos que a envolviam? E QUEM ELE PENSAVA QUE ERA PRA DIZER NÃO PARA LILY EVANS? Ela nunca, NUNCA tinha convidado ninguém pra sair, e logo na primeira tentativa levava um fora. E de quem? James Potter, é claro. Sempre ele. Maldito James Potter. O tratante, ridículo, besta, patético, mentiroso, chato, metido, exibido, arrogante, prepotente, estúpido James Potter. Sempre presente nos piores momentos de sua vida. Mas que ótimo casal eles dariam! E foi então, cheia de raiva, que Lily gritou com tanta força que todos pararam de discutir a relação dos dois:  
  
-EU ODEIO VOCÊ, JAMES POTTER! EU JÁ TE DISSE ISSO MUITAS VEZES, MAS ACHO QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU: VÁ PARA O INFERNO!  
  
E saiu correndo, com tanta raiva que mal conseguia ver as coisas em sua frente. Corria sem parar, até o dormitório da Grifinória pensando sem parar: eu odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio James Potter, odeio...  
  
N/A: Hum...Queria agradecer os comentários, 14 já é bastante!!! Brigada mesmo pra quem comentou e ta lendo isso aqui! Acho que eu vou postar o próximo capítulo em bem pouco tempo, porque já ta quase pronto!!! Mais uma vez: leiam as fics Caricaturalmente Pintado, A Tríade do Poder, Como devia Estar, Mau começo Final Feliz e Vida de Cão (ta como Sirius e James, e não James e Lily!)! Acho que é isso! Provavelmente vocês já leram pelo menos as três primeiras fics que eu citei, pq elas são muito famosas e tal! E quem ta lendo isso com certeza já leu aquelas! Bjos! 


	7. Conversa com Hermione

N/A: Notinha básica no começo da fic! ^^ Vou agradecer a minha amiga Didi, que sempre lê e comenta aqui!! Deixa eu ver...Ah, vou agradecer todo mundo de uma vez! Bianca Potter, bru, Amanda, Alicia Spinet, Sandrinha...E mais as outras amiguinhas de sempre! Luna, Fairy, Black e belle-black! É só...  
  
***  
  
Lily estava furiosa. Mais do que furiosa. Sentia que a qualquer momento explodiria. Ela se jogou na cama, e logo Hermione apareceu. Ela sentou-se do lado de Lily, que tinha a cara enfiada no travesseiro.  
  
-17.  
  
-17 o quê? –disse Lily com a voz abafada.  
  
-17 pessoas. Você esbarrou em 17 pessoas vindo para cá.  
  
-Jura? Não percebi –disse ela com voz de pouco caso.  
  
-Isso sem contar aquela menina da Corvinal. Aquilo foi bem mais que um esbarrão. Você quase nocauteou a menina!  
  
-Eu ia fazer mais, só que alguém me chamou.  
  
-Fui eu.  
  
-Que bom, achei que fosse a voz da minha consciência!  
  
-Ainda bem que eu te controlei, a menina foi pro chão, imagina se fosse pior! –disse Hermione tentando parecer séria, mas dando risada da situação.  
  
-E foi muito bem feito. Que ódio!  
  
-Quem é ela? –perguntou Hermione calma e parando de rir.  
  
-Julia Adams, quinto ano da Corvinal. –disse ela com uma evidente nota de desprezo.  
  
-Ah, essa é a famosa Julia Adams?  
  
-Famosa? Por quê? O que você ouviu? –disse Lily levantando-se subitamente disposta e muito curiosa.  
  
-Ouvi os meninos comentando algumas coisas.  
  
Hermione se levantou e foi até a sua cama. Começou a mexer em suas coisas, obviamente dando a conversa por encerrada. Mas Lily estava muito animada e querendo conversar mais. Já estava sentada em sua cama, com os punhos cerrados, morrendo de raiva daquela Adams. Patética. Saindo com James Potter. Não que ela se importasse, claro, pois se quisesse já tinha saído com James. Quisesse. Pois agora, mesmo que o convidasse para sair (como havia feito, que ódio!) ele diria não (como havia feito, que ódio!). Mas mesmo assim, não sabia bem o porquê, se sentia interessada no assunto. Continuou:  
  
-O que eles disseram?  
  
-Umas coisas aí... –disse Hermione sem se virar.  
  
-Você não podia ser mais vaga.  
  
-Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dela até pouco tempo. Sabe, ela é de outro ano e de outra casa...Mas enfim, eles disseram que Adams é uma das meninas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts –disse Hermione se virando –Parece que ela deu um fora em todos que lhe pediram pra sair. E diz-se que ela é muito bonita. Todos os meninos da escola querem sair com ela, é um tipo de lenda. E parece que um deles conseguiu a proeza. Vai me explicar por que tanto interesse?  
  
-Potter.  
  
-O que tem o Harry?  
  
-Não Harry. James Potter. É o menino que vai sair com ela. –disse ela apertando ainda mais os punhos.  
  
-Tá explicado –disse H0ermione sorrindo marotamente. –Você gosta dele, não?  
  
-EU?? Não!!  
  
-Fala sério!  
  
-Eu o pedi pra sair, E NÃO ME OLHA COM ESSA CARA! Eu o pedi pra sair. E ele disse não.  
  
-Não acredito! –gritou Hermione abrindo a boca. –Você está brincando! James não quis sair com você?  
  
-Não. –disse ela desgostosa. –Eu queria estar brincando. Eu fui até lá, me humilhei, disse que queria sair com ele. E ele disse não. Um "não" em alto e bom som! Porque ele vai sair com a Julia Adams! Que ódio! Que ódio!  
  
-E você queria sair com ele? –perguntou Hermione se recuperando do choque, e ansiosa pela resposta.  
  
-Mas é claro que não. –Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando claro que não acreditava. Lily abriu a boca e fez uma cara incrédula –Na hora me deu um ataque de loucura! Surtei! Tive um sonho no qual ele me deu um fora, e eu quis confirmar, sei lá! Só sei que estava louca! E ouvi um não!  
  
-É duro de acreditar!  
  
-Se é duro pra você imagine pra mim! Eu, Lily Evans, sempre odiei James Potter. Sabe aquelas coisas? Coloquei os olhos nele e vi que não era boa coisa! E estava certa! Absolutamente certa! Ele não presta não! Ficou me convidando pra sair o ano passado inteirinho para sair, e eu disse não todas as vezes. Todas as meninas da escola acharam que eu era louca, afinal James Potter e Sirius Black são, quer dizer, eram, os meninos mais populares de Hogwarts. Os mais bonitos, os mais inteligentes, os melhores no quadribol, os mais chamativos. Não vou negar que não ache eles bonitos, mas me recusei a sair com James. Porque beleza não é tudo, e Potter é um babaca. Ou pelo menos achei que fosse.  
  
-Achou? –perguntou Hermione que escutava tudo atentamente.  
  
-Achei. Desde que a gente veio pro futuro ele mudou muito, sabe?  
  
-Ou você mudou o seu jeito de enxergá-lo. –disse ela.  
  
-Pode ser...O fato é que eu estava começando a achar ele legal e tudo. Até que aquela Julia Adams apareceu. Aquela menina, um ser das trevas isso sim, enfeitiça todos os meninos.  
  
-Mas só James importa pra você, não é?  
  
-NÃO!!! Só sou contra esse tipo de atitude! –disse Lily corando.  
  
-Eu também sou. Mas se você não se importa com James, por que raios não o deixa sair com ela?  
  
-Eu não terminei ainda... –continuou ela –Ele disse que gostava de mim. Como sempre dizia. Mas eu achei que pudesse ser sério, afinal, por que ele insistiria tanto? É o que todo mundo me diz, e eu achei que pudesse ter alguma razão. Mas menos de um minuto depois ele estava dando em cima dela! Vê se pode!  
  
-Homens... –suspirou Hermione. –Não tente entendê-los.  
  
-Eles não devem raciocinar direito. Algo está errado naquelas cabeças. Mas então...Eu fiquei muito brava com Potter, mas bem, reconheço que estava um pouco, atenção: a palavra é POUCO –acrescentou ao ver Hermione sorrindo maliciosamente –perturbada. E então aconteceu.  
  
-Aconteceu o quê??? –perguntou Hermione ajeitando-se na cama e morrendo de curiosidade.  
  
-O sonho!  
  
-Sonho? –perguntou Hermione murchando. –Achei que fosse algo mais concreto...  
  
-Não, foi só um sonho mesmo. Só que pareceu tão real! Eu convidei James pra sair e ele me disse não! Achei muito estranho, acordei me sentindo esquisita. E quando eu o vi eu tive que tirar a dúvida. Acabar com aquela sensação: era verdade que ele não queria mais sair comigo? E ele disse não, exatamente como no sonho!  
  
-Ainda não consigo acreditar...  
  
-NEM EU! –gritou Lily. Depois, abaixando a voz, continuou –Ele disse que já tinha combinado de sair com a tal Adams, e que não seria educado desmarcar pra ir com outra! Veja só: um galinha com princípios!  
  
-E que princípios! –disse Hermione rindo.  
  
-Ele não quer sair comigo  
  
-Claro que quer!  
  
-Não sei não...Pra mim isso tudo é uma canalhice! Um canalha, isso que ele é! Ele me enrolou, me seduziu, e agora que conseguiu que eu me rebaixasse ele me deu um pé!  
  
-Então você confessa que ele te seduziu? –Hermione se aproximou mais dela.  
  
-Acho que na verdade ele me enfeitiçou, me fez pensar que eu gostava dele!  
  
-E você pensou?? –ela estava cada vez mais curiosa.  
  
-Não! Eu estava confusa! –Lily estava se enrolando.  
  
-Mas o fato é que pensou!  
  
-NÃO PENSEI!! –disse ela atirando um travesseiro que estava em seu colo em Hermione. –É CLARO QUE NÃO PENSEI! EU NUNCA PENSARIA NISSO! ELE É JAMES POTTER E EU O ODEIO!  
  
Hermione estava deitada de costas na cama, rindo. Jogou de novo o travesseiro para a outra menina. Lily estava vermelha, não confessara que gostava de James Potter. Ela não gostava, estava certa disso, por que todos insistiam em perguntar, ou afirmar (o que era pior ainda!) isso? Estava com raiva, isso sim! Não sabia como, mas ia se vingar de Potter! Por tê-la enganado, por ter lhe dado um pé na bunda depois de correr atrás dela depois de tantos anos. E ela ia conseguir. Ia fazê-lo sofrer, se humilhar, beijar os seus pés, e então ela diria não. Só precisava de um plano, de um bom plano de ataque. E era isso que as duas iam fazer: elaborar um meio de acabar com James Potter. Deixá-lo tão arrasado a ponto de largar todas as mulheres e dedicar-se à solidão e pureza pelo resto da vida. Não seria fácil, mas ela moveria céus e terra para conseguir o que queria. Ele ia pagar, em dobro, por todas aquelas perseguições e pelo fora que tinha dado. Era melhor tomar cuidado com Lily Evans.  
  
-E o que você pretende fazer, Lily? Ignorá-lo? –perguntou Hermione interessada. A conversa estava muito boa. Ela obviamente já sabia que Lily gostava de James, e a prova disso era Harry. Mas ouvi-la admitir era muito bom. Tinha se sentado de novo e a observava com um misto de atenção e curiosidade.  
  
-Ignorar não é bem a palavra...  
  
-E qual é palavra então?  
  
-Eu não sei –respondeu Lily sorrindo. Ela tinha se levantado e andava de um lado para o outro, ainda tentando arquitetar um plano. Ela ia pensar em algo logo, e então começaria a melhor parte: a ação. –Que palavra define a frase "acabar com ele e deixá-lo na maior fossa, chorando que nem um idiota"?  
  
-Eu não sei! –respondeu divertida. –Só que não vai ser fácil deixá-lo assim. Eu sei que não o conheço há muito tempo, mas ele não me parece o tipo de menino que fica arrasado facilmente.  
  
-E realmente não é... –disse Lily desanimada –Por isso que eu tenho que bolar um plano ótimo! E você vai me ajudar!  
  
-Eu? –perguntou ela falsamente surpresa.  
  
-Sim. Hermione, vamos deixar James Potter na pior.  
  
-VOCÊ vai deixar James Potter numa pior, não? Eu só vou ajudar com o plano. A execução fica por sua conta!  
  
-Com todo prazer! –disse sorrindo maliciosamente. –Agir é a melhor parte da história! Eu vou me divertir tanto...  
  
-Às vezes eu acho você tão cruel –disse Hermione se jogando de costas na cama. Ela suspirou longamente.  
  
-Só com quem merece –Retrucou Lily.  
  
-E James Potter merece? –perguntou Hermione fazendo força para se levantar. Estava sorrindo. Fizera a pergunta só por perguntar mesmo, já sabia qual seria a resposta:  
  
-Mais do que qualquer um.  
  
-Por que você se importa tanto com James? Achei que tivesse dito que não gostava dele... –Hermione se levantou de vez e encarou Lily.  
  
-Eu NÃO gosto mesmo! –disse Lily atirando o travesseiro em Hermione com toda força que conseguia reunir. Sentou-se de novo e parou para pensar por um momento. Nenhuma idéia lhe vinha a cabeça, mas ia vir! Nem que ela pensasse o dia inteiro, ia pensar em algo fabuloso. Ou algo que pelo menos lhe desse a satisfação de ver James arrasado. Hermione pareceu pensar por um momento também e disse:  
  
-E se você usar a mesma tática que ele?  
  
-Que tática? –perguntou Lily interessada e levando o corpo pra frente para ficar mais perto de Hermione.  
  
-Eu tive uma idéia, é bem simples, mas pode funcionar...Eu não sei... –ela parecia meio insegura por falar sua idéia, mas Lily a incentivou:  
  
-Pode falar, eu estou aceitando qualquer idéia agora!  
  
-James é um cara insistente, certo?  
  
-Certo.  
  
-E ele conseguiu te conquistar, certo?  
  
-NÃO! –respondeu ela vermelha.  
  
-Reconheça que sente alguma coisa por ele!  
  
-Não sinto!!  
  
-Mas ficou arrasada com o fora...  
  
-É, eu fiquei, mas não foi por...  
  
-E não é isso que você quer? Que ele fique arrasado? –Hermione continuou, interrompendo Lily. A outra assentiu –Então. É isso que você tem que fazer. Dar em cima dele, ficar o tempo todo o fazendo pensar que você gosta dele. E na hora em que ele decidir te convidar de novo pra sair, cheio de esperanças, você dá o fora!  
  
-Fazê-lo gostar de mim? –disse ela pensativa.  
  
-Gostar ele já gosta... –disse Hermione timidamente.  
  
-Gosta nada! Mas de qualquer forma, eu tenho que fazê-lo acreditar que desta vez ele tem chances, que nem ele fez comigo. E depois ele vai se sentir mal, como eu estou me sentindo!  
  
-Exato!  
  
-Mas isso quer dizer que eu tenho que dar em cima dele? –perguntou Lily menos animada com o plano.  
  
-Vai sim. Mas acredite, se você quiser mesmo acabar com ele essa é a melhor estratégia. Você vai conseguir o que quer, mas vai ter que se sacrificar um pouquinho...Pense bem, a imagem de James com cara de idiota no meio do corredor não faz valer a pena?  
  
-Faz sim! –respondeu ela sorrindo. –Mas...Eu fiquei mesmo com cara de idiota no corredor?  
  
-Não...Sim, ficou! –disse Hermione rindo muito. –Mas não se preocupa, só metade de Hogwarts viu!  
  
Lily bufou e gritou:  
  
-HERMIONE! –mas depois começou a rir também. Era tão patético e constrangedor que chegava a ser engraçado. E era melhor rir da própria desgraça do que continuar triste, brava e pra baixo. Agora que tinha um plano, ia fazer com que James Potter aprendesse com quem estava lidando. Lily Evans ia partir para o ataque, e ele podia estar certo de que ela ia usar todas as armas que conhecia. Só faltava acertar os detalhes...  
  
-Outra coisa...Lily, você vai deixar James sair com a Julia? –perguntou Hermione quando as duas pararam de rir.  
  
-É claro que não.  
  
-E o que você vai fazer?  
  
-Eu tenho um plano...  
  
-Que plano?! –perguntou curiosa.  
  
-Ainda não estou certa de tudo, mas vamos combinar tudo agora. Você vai ter que me ajudar...Mas pode estar certa de uma coisa: vai dar muito certo. James Potter, se prepare.  
  
N/A: Eu num to bem certa quanto a esse capítulo...Acho que não ficou muito ruim, mas eu não sei se a idéia de ela dar em cima dele é muito boa...A Fairy leu e disse que estava bom...Enfim, me falem o que acharam pra eu fazer o próximo capítulo! Bjos! 


	8. Conversa com Harry e Ron

CONVERSA COM HARRY E RON

N/A: Nossa, estou totalmente sem inspiração pra esse capítulo...Enfim, vamos lá! Ah, queria agradecer os comentários e também comunicar que eu tenho uma nova beta! Quer dizer, antes eu não tinha nenhuma, mas agora a Manoela Wood (que escreve Como Devia Estar, novamente: vale MUITO a pena ler essa fic!) vai me fazer esse favor! Bom, vamos para o capítulo...

-""-

-23 – disse Harry entrando no quarto, seguindo James e Ron que estavam a sua frente. Os dois haviam encontrado James andando extremamente furioso no corredor.

-"23" o quê? – disse James sentando desanimado em sua cama. Ele estava se sentindo mal. Agora tinha perdido de vez a chance de conquistar Lily. Mas ele estava certo, não estava? Tinha marcado um encontro, não podia simplesmente cancelá-lo e sair com outra. Se bem que essa outra era Lily...Que droga!

-23 xingamentos que você disse do corredor até aqui – informou Ron jogando-se de costas em sua cama.

-E mais 9 maldições. – continuou Harry sentando-se e mexendo em algumas coisas em sua mala.

-E você quase enfeitiçou o Snape. Isso não ia ser legal...

Às vezes eu me esqueço de que ele é um professor... – disse James por entre os dentes. Ainda não tinha se perdoado por deixar aquela oportunidade escapar. Lily o tinha chamado para sair! Mas ele fizera certo, não? E mais: Ele tinha dito que sairia com ela depois. Mas ela já estava revoltada e dissera que não!

-Não devia – disse Ron. – ele odeia você mais do que nos odeia, se é que isso é possível. E Snape pode tornar a sua vida um inferno aqui.

-O Snape furioso pode ser bem malvado...

-Não mais do que a Lily furiosa. – comentou James virando-se e caindo de barriga para baixo na cama.

-Ahé esse o problema então!– disse Ron constatando o óbvio: James estava nesse mau-humor por causa de Lily. E então acrescentou suspirando – Garotas...

-Ninguém as entende – completou Harry.

-Afinal... – perguntou Ron – O que aconteceu? Com certeza foi alguma coisa com a Lily... Só que deve ter sido algo bem grave, para você estar nesse mau-humor.

É mesmo – disse Harry – Você não é disso! Ela sempre te dá fora e você fica ótimo! O que houve dessa vez?

-Eu gostaria de saber explicar! Foi tudo tão estranho... – disse ele voltando a se sentar para encará-los melhor. Ron também tinha se levantado e Harry parara de mexer em suas coisas. Os dois o encaravam curiosos – Eu estava andando tranqüilamente quando ela me chamou pra sair. É óbvio que eu fiquei surpreso e foi muito difícil pra mim dizer não.

-O QUÊ? – Harry deu um pulo. Não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Lily tinha convidado James para sair. Inacreditável. E James tinha dito que não! Mais inacreditável ainda!

-Você disse "não"? – perguntou Ron também muito surpreso, porém mais capaz de articular as palavras do que Harry naquele momento.

-Ei! – disse James tentando se justificar – Eu tinha um outro encontro marcado! Eu não posso sair cancelando encontros por aí! Isso é muito ruim pra minha imagem!

-E quem liga para a imagem? – perguntou Harry ainda chocado – Estamos falando da minha mãe! Quer dizer, da Lily...Você entendeu!

-Mas depois eu tentei consertar tudo! – continuou.

-E o que aconteceu então? – perguntou Ron.

-Bom, eu também achei que a Lily fosse mais importante do que a minha imagem, afinal eu gosto mesmo dela. Resolvi então voltar atrás e aceitar o convite.

-Então não entendi... – disse Ron parecendo confuso.

-Ela surtou e deu o maior escândalo na frente de todo mundo! Eu não consigo entender! –ele tinha se levantado e andava de um lado para o outro, balançando a cabeça. Harry e Ron também balançaram as cabeças e fizeram sinais de apoio: eles também não entendiam a cabeça das garotas.

-Mas...Ela não tinha te convidado? – perguntou Harry.

-Tinha. – confirmou James.

-E depois que você aceitou ela te deu um fora? – perguntou Ron.

-Deu. – disse James tristemente.

-Isso não faz sentido – disseram os dois em uníssono.

James foi para perto da janela. Realmente não fazia sentido nenhum. Ele daria tudo o que tinha para entender Lily. Ele havia dado tantas demonstrações de amor para ela, e tudo o que ela fazia era ignorá-lo e desprezá-lo. Com isso ele tinha até se acostumado, mas hoje tinha tido a maior surpresa que poderia ter. Ela o convidara para sair! E ele nem devia ter aceitado, afinal ela sempre o tratara mal e ele já tinha marcado um encontro com uma das meninas mais bonitas e cobiçadas de Hogwarts. Mas ele aceitou. Está certo, depois de ter recusado, o que ele havia feito com toda a delicadeza do mundo. E quando ele aceitou, ela ficou brava! Furiosa! E começou a gritar, sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor. Algo estava errado naquela cabeça, só podia. Por que ela não aceitava que ele gostava dela e ficava com ele, como qualquer uma em seu juízo perfeito faria? Por que não agia como uma pessoa normal pelo menos uma vez, sem dar aqueles ataques histéricos? Afinal, não era tão difícil se render aos seus encantos... Estava pensando nisso quando Ron o interrompeu e comentou:

É difícil de acreditar...

-Se é difícil pra você, imagine pra mim! – ele saiu de perto da janela e caminhou novamente para sua cama. Sentou-se de novo e olhou para suas mãos por um momento. Depois, levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e olhou diretamente para Harry. Ron se levantou e se sentou na cama do amigo, assim os dois ficaram observando James atentamente. –Desde o começo do ano passado, quero dizer, o meu quinto ano, eu gosto da Lily. No começo eu confesso que só a convidava para sair porque ela era bonita. Depois passei a convidá-la para irritá-la. Então a convidava para sair porque ela era um desafio. E, depois de um tempo, passei a chamá-la para sair porque realmente gostava dela. Só que a Lily não acredita! Eu mudei e ela não percebeu, mas o que posso fazer?

-Você vai desistir? – perguntou Harry preocupado. – Afinal, minha existência depende disso. Você não pode simplesmente parar de gostar dela, ou de tentar sair com ela...Se não como eu vou nascer?

-Eu não sei... – respondeu James pensativo. Ele não ia conseguir parar de gostar de Lily assim tão fácil e não estava totalmente disposto a sair derrotado daquela disputa entre os dois. Ele era James Potter e conseguia qualquer garota que quisesse. Isso porque era o mais bonito da escola e o mais desejado, apenas empatando com Sirius. E o que Sirius diria se James desistisse? Ia gozá-lo até o fim de seus dias! Não era só o amor de Lily que estava em jogo, mas também a sua reputação. Sua auto-estima! Não, ele não podia desistir...Mas ao mesmo tempo não estava a fim de ser humilhado novamente na frente de toda a escola. E agora, o que faria?

-Ia pegar um pouco mal se você desistisse...Sabe como é, a moral ia ficar bem baixa... –disse Ron tentando provocá-lo e conseguindo.

-Pois é – continuou Harry percebendo a estratégia de Ron e vendo que estava dando certo. James estava se mexendo desconfortavelmente na cama – As meninas odeiam perdedores...Aposto que muitas de suas admiradoras iam abandonar o fã-clube...

-Adeus imagem de James, o garanhão... – continuou Ron sorrindo internamente.

-Adeus título de "O Conquistador de Hogwarts"... – emendou Harry. Estava fazendo efeito, a cor de James tinha mudado de branca para vermelho claro.

-Adeus milhões de encontro por semana...

-Adeus namoradas novas a cada mês...

-CHEGA!

Os dois ficaram quietos, mas se entreolhavam sorrindo. Era muito fácil convencer James a fazer alguma coisa. Seu orgulho era muito forte e só de pensar em ficar sem todas aquelas garotas correndo atrás dele, ele passava mal. E os dois sabiam disso. O pouco tempo de convivência fôra o suficiente para saber disso. Observavam o resultado de sua fala com satisfação: James tinha se levantado e parecia estar decidido. Houve um momento de silêncio e tensão no quarto. Harry e Ron esperavam James falar: Harry porque sua existência dependia daquele momento. Se James desistisse de Lily e voltasse para o passado, ele não nasceria. Não sabia bem ao certo o que aconteceria, mas era bem claro que se os dois não se casassem ele não poderia nascer. Ron esperava porque era curioso e parecia bem interessado na situação. Não era freqüente falarem de meninas e ele estava gostando de participar de tudo aquilo. Afinal, ele podia ajudar no destino de Harry! Era algo importante! Foi então que James disse:

-Vocês acham que eu não pensei nisso? – ele tinha um tom levemente irritado. Aquelas provocações tinham sido muito boas, parecia até uma obra de Sirius. Ele mais do que ninguém tinha o poder de influenciar James e perturbá-lo.

-Pelo contrário! – disse Ron.

-Achamos que você já tivesse pensado nisso sim, só queríamos alertá-lo...Você tem que tomar uma decisão importante.

É, eu sei... – disse ele resmungando e voltando a andar de um lado para o outro, mexendo nervosamente em seus cabelos. Ele não costumava passar por aquelas situações. Normalmente conseguia de cara as meninas das quais ficava a fim e não precisava ficar bolando estratégias de conquista. Seu charme e beleza normalmente eram infalíveis, ninguém resistia. Mas com Lily era diferente. Além de ela não notar todas as suas infinitas qualidades, havia algo inédito: ele gostava dela. Como nunca havia gostado de ninguém. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la, tinha que pensar em algo, mas o quê?

-E então? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

-O que você diz? – perguntou Ron, também nervoso e ajeitando-se na cama enquanto aguardava a resposta.

James não respondeu de imediato. Parou por um momento e pensou. Era evidente que não podia desistir de Lily. As dúvidas que tinha a esse respeito logo acabaram. Os argumentos de Harry e Ron tinham sido muito eficazes e ajudaram muito na sua decisão. Mas havia outro problema: ele tinha que bolar um plano, alguma estratégia. Era claro que aquilo que ela vinha fazendo não estava dando certo. Estava tentando ser legal e dava demonstrações de amor e ela o esnobava. Algo estava errado. Mas como fazer então? Como conquistar Lily? Tinha que bolar um plano, algo que desse certo, algo diferente de tudo que vinha tentando. Só não sabia direito o que era. Tinha que ser um plano perfeito, que deixasse Lily totalmente apaixonada. Ela ia correr atrás dele, assim como ele corria atrás dela! Ela ia pensar nele noite e dia, ia fazer de tudo para sair com ele. E acima de tudo: ia se arrepender amargamente de tê-lo desprezado. Era melhor tomar cuidado com James Potter.

-Digo que não vou desistir dela. Não mesmo! – disse decidido.

-E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry. –Dar em cima dela?

-Dar em cima não é bem a expressão que eu usaria... – disse ele, extremamente animado. Agora tinha certeza de que iria conseguir ficar com Lily, só faltava uma idéia...Os dois o observavam boquiabertos, com uma curiosidade visível.

-E que expressão você usaria? – perguntou Harry.

-Não sei... – disse ele fingindo pensar – Que expressão traduz melhor a frase "conquistá-la e deixá-la totalmente apaixonada, sofrendo de amor pelos cantos"?

-Ambicioso, não? – perguntou Ron sorrindo maliciosamente.

É mesmo! – completou Harry. – Não está satisfeito apenas em sair com ela, quer fazer com que ela fique totalmente na sua!

-Harry, Harry, Harry... – disse ele arrogantemente – Ela já ESTÁ totalmente na minha, só que ainda não percebeu!

-Modéstia realmente não é o seu forte! – constatou Ron levantando as sobrancelhas e começando a rir.

-Mas então – disse Harry parando de rir. – O que você pretende fazer para conseguir realizar essa proeza?

-Ainda não sei direito...Vocês vão me ajudar a bolar esse plano!

-A gente? – perguntou Harry.

É, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas... – disse Ron encabulado – A gente pode pedir ajuda pra Hermione!

-Não, Ron! – disse Harry – Ela está do outro lado! Precisamos pensar sozinhos!

-Certo... Mas só precisamos pensar, né? A ação fica por sua conta, James! – disse ele.

-Mas é claro que sim! Essa é a melhor parte... – ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Todos começaram a rir e se calaram depois de um tempo. Ficaram pensando e o silêncio dominou o aposento por alguns minutos. Até que Ron falou uma coisa timidamente:

-E se você usar a mesma tática que ela?

-Que tática? – perguntou James virando-se para olhá-lo. Harry também o olhava, esperando uma resposta.

-Bom...Ela sempre te esnobou certo?

-Certo – respondeu.

-E mesmo assim ela conseguiu te conquistar, não?

-Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou James.

-Calma, eu vou explicar... – continuou Ron. – Ela nunca deu bola pra você e foi assim que você começou a se interessar por ela. Quem sabe se você começar a esnobá-la ela não acabe correndo atrás de você? Primeiro por orgulho, por não querer que você pare de gostar dela e por não suportar o desprezo. Ela vai querer provar que tem valor. E depois, vai correr atrás de você porque vai estar apaixonada!

-Ron, brilhante! – disse James sorrindo muito.

-E eu que achava que não entendia nada de meninas... – disse Ron envergonhado. Estava muito satisfeito por ter dado uma idéia boa.

-Eu também achava! – disse Harry rindo.

-Falou o entendido – respondeu Ron ligeiramente ofendido.

Vendo que logo uma discussão ia começar, James disse:

-Bom, já temos uma idéia, agora é só pensar em como executá-la...

-Alguém tem uma sugestão? – perguntou Harry.

Todos ficaram quietos e começaram a pensar. Houve novamente um minuto de silêncio. Precisavam agir rápido, pois James não agüentava mais esperar. Logo conquistaria Lily e esse pensamento o motivava. E então ele disse:

-Acho que tenho uma noção de como começar...É só uma idéia pequena, mas vocês vão ter que me ajudar!

-Mas é claro que a gente te ajuda! – disse Harry.

-Com toda a certeza! – disse Ron.

-Lily Evans, se prepare! – murmurou James.

N/A: Assim, o objetivo desse capítulo era ser bem parecido com o anterior: Conversa com Hermione. Queria mostrar que os dois fizeram planos e que todos eles pensam parecido! Sei lá, eu queria fazer os dois capítulos iguais, foi proposital mesmoÉ isso!


	9. Quadribol

N/A: Bem, queria agradecer as pessoas que comentaram! Brigada, Lily Dragon (a fic dela é muito boa!)e Lady Griffyndor (Que bom que você gostou!! Vc ta falando da Isa Potter? Que bom que ela recomendou a minha fic pra vc, ela é muito simpática!!).  
  
QUADRIBOL  
  
Lily acordou de extremo bom-humor na manhã seguinte. Acertara os detalhes de seu plano com Hermione e tudo caminhava as mil maravilhas. Nada podia dar errado. James também levantou feliz. Estava certo de que conquistaria Lily, e esse pensamento o alegrava. Aquele seria um belo dia para todos. O café da manhã foi um pouco esquisito. Ninguém falava absolutamente nada: Lily porque tinha vergonha de dar em cima de James, e James por ter medo de denunciar que ainda gostava muito de Lily se abrisse a boca. Harry e Ron também permaneciam quietos por não quererem deixar escapar que tinham um plano, e Hermione decidiu que ficar em silêncio era o melhor que tinha a fazer. Apesar de ninguém falar nada, um clima de felicidade estava instalado na mesa. Quando todos acabaram de comer, a situação ficou um pouco incômoda. Hermione, que era a menos decidida a ficar quieta, disse:  
  
-Vamos? A primeira aula deve começar logo.  
  
Todos assentiram sem dizer uma palavra. A princípio Lily tentou manter uma distância razoável de James, mas depois decidiu que era melhor ficar perto dele. Abriu a boca diversas vezes para tentar puxar algum assunto, mas viu que conversar com James Potter era muito mais difícil do que parecia. E para piorar, ele não parecia interessado em falar com ela. Ela poderia até dizer que ele a estava ignorando. Mas não, não era possível! Certamente era só impressão. Por outro lado, James estava achando muito difícil controlar seus instintos sedutores e ficar sem falar com Lily. Ele teve a impressão de que ela estava tentando dizer alguma coisa...Mas ela sempre o ignorava, não podia ser! Caminhavam enquanto pensavam e logo chegaram na sala de aula. Era Feitiços, e Flitwick começou a ensinar como deixar objetos invisíveis. Harry se sentou com Ron e Hermione resolveu se sentar com Parvati, para dar chance de Lily e James conversarem. Os dois estavam bem desconfortáveis, botar seus planos em prática era bem mais difícil do que imaginavam. Depois de 20 minutos trabalhando sem se falar, Lily resolveu que era hora de deixar sua timidez de lado. Se queria mesmo acabar com Potter, deveria ser mais corajosa e tomar a iniciativa. Então tentou iniciar uma conversa:  
  
-Então, James, está achando o feitiço muito difícil? – havia um tom de embaraço presente em sua voz. Seu nervosismo era evidente. Lily definitivamente não era o tipo de menina que costumava dar em cima de garotos, afinal tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como estudar.  
  
-Não. – James, pelo contrário, era muito hábil na arte da dissimulação. Podia perfeitamente esconder seus sentimentos, e sua voz estava cheia de frieza e com uma dose de descaso que deixou Lily desconcertada. "Ela não pode estar fazendo o que eu acho que ela está fazendo", pensou.  
  
-Entendo...Eu também não... – ótimo. Definitivamente tinha começado com o pé direito. Seu primeiro assunto tinha fracassado. Ela não era boa em conversas casuais! Mas não desistiria...Porém, esse não era o único problema: ele parecia bem disposto a encerrar qualquer tipo de conversa. Tão atípico. "Ele não pode estar fazendo o que eu acho que ele está fazendo", pensou preocupada. – Eu gosto bastante de feitiços, e você?  
  
-Gosto também. – Ela estava fazendo AQUILO. Estava dando em cima dele! James era muito experiente em relação a mulheres, e normalmente percebia rápido aquele tipo de coisa. Mas havia uma menina em especial que ele conhecia bem: Lily. Sabia todas suas reações e naquele momento ela estava nervosa. Ele tinha certeza disso. "Bem", pensou ele, "Assim tudo fica mais fácil. Ela vai dar em cima de mim, eu vou esnobá-la e ela acabará se apaixonando. Primeiro, porque isso é inevitável, e segundo porque vai acontecer com ela exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Ela vai ficar tanto no meu pé que reconhecerá as minhas qualidades. Assim, vai ficar louca por mim. Perfeito".  
  
-É realmente uma matéria legal. – Não estava dando certo. Escola era um assunto que não combinava com James Potter! Mas do que ele gostava? Sobre o que eles podiam conversar? Não tinham nada em comum! Era só pensar...Quais eram as coisas que Potter fazia? Dar em cima de meninas, se exibir, tentar bater o recorde de maior número de regras quebradas em um curto espaço de tempo, encher o saco de Lily, voar...Era isso!! Quadribol! E agora ela tinha certeza: ele a estava ignorando! "Se bem que isso facilita as coisas", pensou, "Eu vou ser tão insistente que ele vai se cansar. Vai ficar tão acostumado a me ignorar que acabará incorporando essa atitude! Que nem aconteceu comigo! Não que eu um dia tenha gostado dele... Bem, o importante é que isso é ótimo! Perfeito". – Você tem que me dar uma aula de Quadribol, se lembra? Eu estava pensando, será que pode ser hoje? Se não for te incomodar, é claro...  
  
-Bom... – Tudo o que ele mais queria era estar perto de Lily, ficar com ela fora da aula. Mas ele tinha que esnobá-la...Como era difícil ignorar uma menina tão linda como ela! A não ser que ele aproveitasse para lhe dar um gelo na tal aula. Ele jogaria Quadribol, veria Lily e ainda conseguiria botar seu plano em prática. Aceitaria. – Por mim tudo bem. Desde que a aula não seja muito longa, eu não estou muito animado hoje.  
  
-Claro! – ela disse sorrindo. Era exatamente essa a resposta que esperava. A aula de hoje era fundamental para a execução de seu plano, e não tinha como dar errado. Acertara os mínimos detalhes com Hermione, era algo a prova de erros.  
  
-A que horas a gente se encontra? – perguntou ele.  
  
-As cinco no campo de Quadribol. Está bom pra você?  
  
-Perfeito. – respondeu ele tornando a olhar para o vaso que estava tentando fazer desaparecer. Ao contrário do que havia dito anteriormente para Lily, estava tendo um pouco de dificuldades com o feitiço. Era um bom aluno, mas o que estavam aprendendo naquela aula era muito complexo. Aparentemente não havia razões para mentir para a menina, mas ele era precavido: se dissesse que estava com problemas, ela se ofereceria para ajudá-lo. E ele não ia ter como recusar...  
  
-Você está bem sério hoje...É uma pena, adoro quando você sorri... – Que nojo. Ia vomitar, estava REALMENTE passando mal. Ela tinha cantado James Potter. Isso mesmo. Cantado Potter! O nojento, asqueroso, metido, tudo-de- ruim do Potter! Ela nunca tinha cantado ninguém, e tinha que começar logo com ele? Era demais para uma só pessoa.  
  
-Obrigado. – disse ele tentando parecer sério. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo devia ter custado a ela. Mas era fato que ele tinha um sorriso lindo. E bem no fundo ela devia concordar com isso, só que tentava negar por razões inexplicáveis. Ele era legal com ela! Nunca fazia nada de errado! Por que ela não podia simplesmente confessar que o amava? Naquele momento, apesar de ela não saber, ele sorriu como nunca sorrira antes. Sorrira internamente, se contendo para não deixar aquela felicidade transbordar.  
  
E então eles se calaram. Por mais estranho que parecesse, para Lily aquele silêncio valeu mais do que horas de conversa. Sentiu-se estranhamente confortável, depois de um momento de alternância entre ódio e mal-estar. Tentou não gostar daquela sensação, mas não conseguiu. Ficou apenas lá, observando James. Quando sentiu que o estava olhando há muito tempo e se convenceu de que não era saudável observá-lo por mais de 2 minutos, desviou o olhar e se concentrou em seu feitiço. Concentrou-se tão bem que conseguiu realizar com perfeição o feitiço antes mesmo de Hermione, ganhando assim 20 pontos para a Grifinória. A aula já estava acabando, e os minutos finais passaram muito rápido. Saíram da sala um pouco mais leves, Harry e Ron reclamavam da aula enquanto James ouvia, e Hermione e Lily comentavam o quão interessante era o feitiço que tinham acabado de aprender.  
  
Enquanto falavam, caminhavam até as masmorras para ter aula de Poções. Assim que entraram na sala, se calaram. Sentaram nas mesmas duplas da aula anterior, para o desgosto de Lily. Ela odiava sentar com James, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário para conseguir o que queria: que ele a largasse de vez. Snape chegou na sala logo em seguida e, assim que seus pés passaram a porta, todos ficaram quietos. Ele parecia estar mais mal-humorado do que de costume, se é que isso era possível. Sua presença estava mais intimidadora do que nunca. O único que parecia estar tranqüilo era James. Ele girava sua pena calmamente por entre os dedos, enquanto o resto da classe olhava fixamente para um ponto à frente, tentando evitar o olhar do professor e provocar a fúria deste por ter uma conduta inapropriada. Snape era naturalmente irritado e azedo, mas seu humor vinha piorando gradativamente desde que James e Lily tinham chegado. Ele tinha esperanças de que aquelas lembranças de seu passado perturbador fossem embora logo, mas isso não acontecia, e parecia que eles iam ficar por mais um tempo, que, infelizmente, era indefinido, segundo o diretor. A única coisa que o animava era saber que Black e os outros perturbados não estavam lá. Mas essa única causa de alegria acabou-se assim que percebeu que eles podiam chegar a qualquer momento! E por isso ele andava tão rabugento, tendo pesadelos acordado. Agora que finalmente aquele Black tinha morrido, ele podia ter o azar de aturá-lo em sua pior forma: a de adolescente. Era muito azar para uma só pessoa! E agora, como se não tivesse problemas suficientes, ainda tinha que agüentar uma turma de fedelhos. Iria dá-los a pior aula que já tinham tido. Atazanar aluninhos indefesos era a melhor maneira de descontar a raiva...  
  
-Peguem seus caldeirões – disse com uma voz rouca e carregada de perversidade. – Hoje vou ensinar para vocês como preparar a Poção do Desânimo. É dificílima e aqueles estúpidos o bastante para não prestar muita atenção em cada mínimo movimento de braço, vão ter que escrever 3 rolos de pergaminho sobre a importância de ser atento. Sem contar a lição que vou passar para todos...  
  
Até Hermione mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Normalmente era, ou parecia, muito segura. Mas à medida que Snape ia mostrando como se preparar, ela ia ficando mais preocupada. Era REALMENTE algo muito difícil. Aquilo era matéria do último ano. Na verdade, aquilo nunca devia ser ensinado! Era quase impossível! Ron estava com as mãos tremendo, tudo o que menos precisava era lição extra. Como se as que já tinha pendente não fossem suficiente! Lily lia as instruções cuidadosamente, passando os olhos pelas mesmas palavras diversas vezes, irradiando nervosismo. Harry também lia as instruções, apreensivo. As suas notas de poções já eram ruins e só podiam piorar com a nota daquela poção. James, se estava preocupado, não parecia muito. Poções não era uma matéria que ele chamava de difícil, e Seboso era a pessoa de quem ele menos tinha medo. Enquanto todos derrubavam seus ingredientes de tão assustados, James apenas lia as instruções como se fossem as de uma simples Poção de Queda de Cabelo. Lily em um momento perguntou-lhe como fazia para ficar tão calmo, ao que ele respondeu com um gesto casual com a mão. Snape contemplava satisfeito o desespero dos alunos. Neville estava particularmente afobado e jogara um vidro de ácido nas pontas do cabelo de Parvati, que gritou assustada. Ele resolveu então dar algumas explicações adicionais sobre a poção, mas não por piedade, e sim por saber que isso os deixaria mais aterrorizados:  
  
-A Poção do Desânimo, se preparada corretamente, faz com que aquele que a tomar fique sem ânimo para nada. Não tem vontade de comer, dormir, falar. Fica basicamente em estado vegetal por algumas horas. – ao ver a cara de pavor dos alunos, continuou – Não se preocupem, em algum tempo o efeito passará, é garantido. – todos respiraram aliviados, mas ele foi em frente, sibilando – Como eu disse, SE preparada corretamente. Um erro pode ser fatal. E sou obrigado a dizer que todos vão ter que beber a poção do parceiro. Torçam para dar tudo certo...Quando acabarem, venham me pedir o antídoto para sua dupla. – mais uma vez todos suspiraram – Mas é importante dizer que isso só funcionará para as poções corretas...Agora trabalhem!  
  
Lily olhou para James apreensiva. Ele parecia muito tranqüilo, mas ela não gostava nada disso. E se ele fizesse tudo errado? Ela ia pagar por aquilo! Ela podia até morrer! Não, não seria legal morrer. Sua vida estava nas mãos de James Potter. Não sabia se aquilo era mais nauseante ou patético. Foi então que ela disse, com a voz tremendo:  
  
-Por favor, faça direito!  
  
-Eu faço TUDO direito – disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas e a encarando com naturalidade. Queria dizer algo mais, queria conversar mais com ela, mas não podia. Tinha que se sacrificar, mas valeria a pena, pois no final ela ficaria com ele. – Não se preocupe.  
  
Ela não respondeu nada, apenas olhou para os ingredientes a sua frente com o olhar pesaroso. Começou então a preparar. Primeiro picou alguns ingredientes de forma que parecia que aquilo era um monte de pó. Seus dedos estavam até cansados, mas não podia se desconcentrar. Afinal era a vida de Potter que estava em jogo. Se bem que, se ela errasse ninguém ia perceber...Ela seria inocente, e Potter...Não, não, cruel demais. Às vezes ela pensava em matar Potter, mas eram só idéias que ela nunca botaria em prática. Ela era uma pessoa boa, e não sujaria suas mãos com aquele garoto. Além disso, dessa forma Harry não nasceria, e ele era um menino legal. E só ele podia matar Voldemort, ou seja, o mundo dependia dela. Na verdade, do filho dela com James Potter. Era, portanto, necessário que ela se casasse com ele...Destino infeliz! Mesmo sabendo que no fim seria obrigada a ficar com ele, tentava ao máximo esquecer esse fato e procurava adiá-lo. Ia dar o maior trabalho possível, ia resistir até o fim, até...Até aquilo acontecer. Ainda não entendia como justo ela ia se apaixonar por alguém como ele. Ela detestava, odiava pessoas idiotas daquele jeito. Foi então que sentiu que havia cortado o dedo. Havia uma pequena gota de sangue perto da unha. Ela colocou o dedo na boca e resolveu prestar mais atenção no que estava fazendo. Mesmo que não se importasse com Potter, se importava com a nota, e precisava fazer aquela maldita poção direito. Snape, que não perdoava nenhum erro, fez questão de passar perto de Lily e fazer um comentário:  
  
-Essa raiz está cortada em tamanhos muito irregulares e você já devia ter colocado a água e a essência no caldeirão. E o que é isso? – disse ele, observando Lily com o dedo na boca –Dedo cortado? Isso significa 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – muitos alunos o olharam indignados, mas ele não se abalou. Apenas sorriu. – Esse é um exemplo claro de incompetência. Vocês podem ver que eu não sou tolerante, nem piedoso. Portanto, se não quiserem que a casa de vocês fique com o saldo de pontos negativos, é melhor não errarem mais.  
  
Hermione levantou a mão, decidida. Snape observou-a por alguns minutos e a autorizou a falar.  
  
-Estamos em uma escola, não estamos? – perguntou ela. Ele assentiu, sem saber onde ela queria chegar – As pessoas freqüentam escolas para aprender, e como aprender sem errar? É impossível. – então se calou, muito segura de si.  
  
-Menos 20 pontos pela ousadia, Srta Granger. Não cabe a você discutir o meu método de ensino. Eu a aconselharia a se calar, pois eu não vou aceitar mais demonstrações de pretensão como essa. A senhorita pensa que sabe de tudo, mas, na verdade, é só uma pequena ignorante. – os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não deixou nenhuma escapar. Apenas voltou os olhos para o caldeirão e continuou a preparar a sua poção.  
  
Lily também estava quieta, e James percebeu isso. Contudo, achou melhor ficar calado também. Foi então que ela disse numa voz quase inaudível:  
  
-Será que eu sou mesmo um exemplo de incompetência?  
  
-Não. – respondeu James após um momento de incerteza. Decerto não devia ficar consolando-a, mas ela parecia tão triste...  
  
-Obrigada. – disse ela olhando para ele com uma simpatia, que não era forçada –Você é muito gentil.  
  
-Não adianta tentar me elogiar agora. Eu não quero mais nada com você. – respondeu ele voltando a usar o tom de voz frio. Doía muito falar aquilo, mas era necessário. – Como eu já disse, vou sair com Julia.  
  
Ela não disse nada, mas não pôde deixar de pensar: "Será que vai mesmo sair com ela, Potter? Isso é o que nós vamos ver...". Sorriu, ao pensar em seu plano. Ele nunca ia sair com ela...O tempo passou e ela conseguiu acabar a poção. Ficou satisfeita ao observar que a cor estava quase azul turquesa, como esperado. Colocou-a em um frasco e viu que James já estava com tudo pronto também. Ron estava aflito, pois sua poção estava mais para verde do que para azul, a de Harry estava azul escura, enquanto a de Lily e Hermione estava quase na cor perfeita, só que levemente arroxeada. Neville tinha queimado três caldeirões e terminava de misturar afoitamente um liquido quase rosa e muito mais pastoso do que deveria ser. James, por outro lado, exibia uma poção perfeita, na cor e consistência corretas. Ele tinha trabalhado muito duro nessa aula, pois percebera que Snape estava bravo e não queria perder pontos para a casa. Além disso, não queria que nada acontecesse com Lily...Ao perceber que sua poção estava pronta e ao constatar aliviada que a cor desta estava muito boa, ela perguntou:  
  
-Pronto?  
  
-Sim – respondeu ele, acordando de seus pensamentos. Então estendeu o frasco para ela. Lily pegou-o com a mão levemente trêmula. Algumas outras duplas já haviam bebido. Levou então o frasco à boca e deixou o liquido descer por entre os lábios. Nessa hora sentiu a coisa mais esquisita que já sentira. Uma sensação de tranqüilidade e ao mesmo tempo de muito desânimo. Seus olhos se desfocaram e ela ficou parada, observando o nada, livre de todo tipo de pensamento. Não importava mais o seu plano, não ligava para nada, queria apenas ficar parada, presa naquele momento...Não se importou quando um liquido chegou à sua boca. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, tamanho o desânimo e cansaço que sentia...Mas aí acordou. Voltou a enxergar tudo claramente, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de James a uma distância extremamente desagradável e perturbadora. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele se distanciou e perguntou antes que ela pudesse articular alguma frase com sentido:  
  
-Está tudo bem?  
  
-Sim... – respondeu ela, aturdida. – Por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim?  
  
-Uns 30 segundos.  
  
-Nossa! – ela ficou surpresa – Pareceu uma eternidade...  
  
Ele franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. Apenas olhou ao redor e viu que muitos alunos pareciam recém acordados de um transe. Lily sacudiu a cabeça para acordar de vez e estendeu seu frasco para James. Ele olhou bem para o liquido que estava lá e fez uma careta. A cor não estava muito ruim, mas ele sentia que não era aconselhável tomar aquilo. Mas então, quando já ia beber, Snape avisou que a aula havia acabado. Dean Thomas, que era dupla de Neville, respirou aliviado porque não tivera tempo de tomar aquela poção. Hermione parecia satisfeita, pois Parvati tinha bebido e aparentemente tudo dera certo. A menina ainda estava um pouco tonta, mas não tinha por que se preocupar, já que ela assim normalmente, disse Mione.  
  
O resto do dia passou rápido demais. Logo era a hora da tal aula de Quadribol. Lily estava em seu dormitório quando olhou pela janela para checar as condições do tempo. James diria que era um dia perfeito: sem nuvens, porém sem chuva ou sol. O vento parecia bom também, apesar dela não entender nada de vôo. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, estava na hora e ela tinha que ir. Primeiro, porque Dumbledore mandara, e segundo, porque ela tinha algo importante para botar em prática. Disse até logo para Hermione, que estava deitada de bruços lendo um livro de História da Magia, e desceu as escadas. James não estava no Salão Comunal, apesar de ser um pouco cedo, observou. "Deve estar com Adams", pensou com desgosto e amargura. Mas algo a alegrava: tinha repassado todo o plano com Hermione e corrigido os últimos e mínimos defeitos. Agora sim estava perfeito. Caminhou vagarosamente até o campo de Quadribol, aproveitando a brisa leve da tarde. Realmente o dia estava bonito. Chegando lá, deitou-se na grama e fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para abri-los, pois James chegou logo depois. Carregava duas vassouras, uma caixa que parecia muito pesada e vestia os uniformes da Grifinória. Estava incrivelmente bonito, pensou Lily antes de se recriminar.  
  
-Peguei emprestadas as vassouras de Harry e Ron, já que não trouxe a minha. Mas essas são incrivelmente melhores! Nunca pensei que fosse ver uma vassoura dessas! – disse ele animadamente, como se estivesse louco para montar e sair voando. Lily, por outro lado, não estava tão animada. Sentia enjôos horríveis quando voava e sentia um medo incrível. Apesar disso, segurou (relutantemente, diga-se de passagem) a vassoura de Ron que James lhe estendeu. Ele abriu a caixa e ela pôde ver os balaços, a goles e o pomo de ouro. Ele parecia feliz como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo ou pirulito novo. Começou a explicar qual era a função de cada bola, mas ela o interrompeu:  
  
-Eu vivo há alguns anos em Hogwarts, eu sei o que essas bolas fazem, Potter – disse Lily. Então, apressou-se em corrigir – Eu quero dizer que você não precisa gastar o nosso tempo com essas coisas inúteis, podemos logo partir para a ação, não acha, meu apanhador? –ridículo. Que tipo de conversa era aquela? Ela estava muito próxima dele e tentara falar de um modo sedutor, mas tudo o que conseguira fôra parecer patética. Definitivamente precisava de experiência e prática.  
  
-Então vamos começar a aula prática – disse James, se afastando dela, subindo na vassoura e voando. Ela apenas abrira a boca e olhou-o. Tudo bem que ela tinha sido ridícula, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, dar risada, ficar surpreso...Mas ignorar era demais! Indignada, subiu na vassoura e começou a voar também. Parou na frente dele e ele disse:  
  
-Bem, para começar você vai voar em círculos. Isso é para testar sua coordenação motora –disse ele ao ver seu olhar que dizia claramente "para que fazer isso? Que estúpido!". Ela, porém, não começou logo. Já que já bancara a idiota, iria até o fim!  
  
-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Eu tenho idéias bem diferentes sobre o que é um bom treino...  
  
-Pois é, mas acontece que EU estou no comando. – dessa vez ele teve que se esforçar muito para conter o sorriso. Definitivamente estava mais interessado em fazer o que Lily estava sugerindo do que em vê-la voar. Não que isso não fosse ser legal, até mesmo porque ia ser hilário. Ela não tinha o menor talento para Quadribol. Mas tinha que se manter firme, apesar de a tentação ser muito grande...  
  
-Eu não estou reclamando, adoro homens poderosos... – disse ela se aproximando dele. Altura mais James Potter era definitivamente uma combinação nauseante. E ela esperava NUNCA MAIS ter que passar por aquilo!  
  
-Então acho que você devia namorar o Malfoy, pois ele é monitor... – ele estava rejeitando Lily e jogando-a nos braços de Malfoy! Quando ele iria imaginar que isso podia acontecer? Essa situação só era mais provável do que vê-lo beijando o Seboso!  
  
-Qual deles? – perguntou.  
  
-Tanto faz, os dois são monitores. Lucius e Draco.  
  
-Pois é, mas eu não gosto de loiros... – ela insistiu.  
  
-O Ron é monitor e é ruivo...Os filhos de vocês iam ser uns amores! Ruivinhos... – ele se afastou, continuando na defensiva.  
  
-Não tanto quanto o NOSSO filho... – "Nosso filho" ...ECA! Era tudo que ela podia dizer no momento. Não que Harry fosse chato, ele era um amor, mas era filho dela com Potter. Nojento.  
  
-Não gosto da perspectiva... – disse ele, tentando parecer enojado.  
  
-Eu acho ótima...Acho até que a gente podia começar a acelerar o processo e se beijar agora... – "Por favor, diga não, por favor, diga não... Eu não quero beijar Potter!", pensou ela.  
  
-Acho que a gente tem coisa mais importante pra fazer... – " 'Mais importante?' O que pode ser mais importante do que beijar Lily Evans? O que Sirius diria se estivesse aqui? Provavelmente que eu afrouxei... Eu disse que não queria beijar Lily! É tudo o que eu quero! Droga!", pensou ele. – Pode começar a voar.  
  
Lily achou que já tinha dado em cima dele o suficiente e que se fizesse mais do que aquilo naquele momento provavelmente teria um ataque. E a qualquer hora ele podia dizer sim e...melhor nem imaginar! Começou então a voar. Era muito mais difícil do que ela pensava e ia virando a vassoura de modo desajeitado, com medo de olhar para baixo. James apenas observava, dando algumas voltas em torno do campo algumas vezes. Para ele parecia tão natural! Como? Era impossível manobrar aquilo! Fez aquilo por alguns minutos, que para ela pareceram horas, quando ele disse:  
  
-Podemos mudar de exercício?  
  
-Ah – ela pensou que fosse desmontar da vassoura – Claro! Ainda bem que você quer mudar de exercício!  
  
Ele riu.  
  
-Eu estava pensando...Você estava voando meio... – ele pareceu desconcertado.  
  
-Mal.  
  
-Isso! – ele riu de novo. Sabia que não era adequado rir, mas até Lily ria com ele de vez em quando. – Então, acho que a gente tem que treinar mais vôo. Antes de praticar com os balaços!  
  
-Balaços? – ela perguntou boquiaberta – Mais vôo?  
  
-O que você esperava? Natação? – perguntou ele como se aquilo fosse muito simples e claro – Estamos praticando Quadribol.  
  
-Eu sei... – suspirou ela. – Já que eu tenho que me conformar, o que eu faço então?  
  
-Voe passando por esses obstáculos. – ele agitou a varinha e vários aros apareceram no ar. Também apareceram algumas coisas que lembravam um cone trouxa – Você tem que passar pelos aros e passar por entre esses cones. Sim, eu sei como eles se chamam –respondeu ele ao ver sua cara de dúvida – Eu fiz aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, sei muita coisa! – ele só não disse que fazia essa aula só para saber como era o mundo em que ela vivia. Assim eles podiam ter assunto caso saíssem...  
  
-Certo. – ela suspirou novamente e começou. Se ela achava que o último exercício era difícil, com certeza mudou de opinião. Aquilo era ridículo perto do que ela tinha que fazer agora! Estava com tanta dificuldade que quase caiu da vassoura umas três vezes, no mínimo. James estava rindo muito. Então, quando ela ficou pendurada no cabo da vassoura, ele teve um pouco de compaixão e resolveu ajudá-la.  
  
-Não é assim que se faz – disse ele parando um pouco de rir e balançando a cabeça. Ela olhou e murmurou um "Jura?", mas ele não ouviu. Aproximou-se dela com a Firebolt de Harry e disse – Suba aqui.  
  
-E a vassoura do Ron? – perguntou ela surpresa e sem saber o que falar.  
  
-Você a segura e a gente a leva até lá embaixo... – ele sorriu. Ela assentiu e subiu na vassoura com dificuldade. Quase caiu, mas ele a segurou. Então ele começou a voar em direção ao chão. Ela teve que segurar em sua cintura para não cair e fechou os olhos, apavorada. Ele sorriu bastante, pois ela não podia vê-lo. Era uma sensação ótima ter os braços de Lily em volta de sua cintura. Eles pousaram e deixaram a vassoura de Ron no chão. Tornaram a subir e ela o segurou com mais força. De fato era bom voar...Mas ela nunca admitiria para ele...Então ele continuou –Você precisa dominar a vassoura, segurá-la com força e tentar manter o equilíbrio. Deixa eu te mostrar como se faz. Depois a gente troca de lugar e eu te ajudo. Aí você tenta sozinha! Certo?  
  
-Certo... – ela não estava muito certa disso. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos! A sensação era agradável sim, mas ela ainda tinha pavor de altura! Então eles voaram por alguns instantes. Dessa vez o tempo passou muito rápido e ela conseguiu até olhar para baixo. Depois de um tempo assim, eles conseguiram trocar de lugar, após uma manobra arriscada de James e alguns gritos de Lily. Então ela ficou no comando. Dessa vez ele segurou em sua cintura, e ela começou a voar. Suas mãos ainda tremiam, então ele as segurou. Assim, foi guiando seus movimentos.  
  
-Faça assim, Lily, segure com mais força... – ele dizia com calma. Sabia que não devia estar agindo assim, pois ia contra as regras de ignorá-la, mas não podia evitar! E desse modo a aula passou muito rápido. Ela começou a guiar a vassoura e fez algum progresso. Pelo menos estava mais confiante.  
  
Passados alguns minutos, ele pegou a outra vassoura e deixou-a voar por conta própria. Ela se saiu bem, cometendo apenas alguns deslizes. Conseguiu dessa forma voar em círculos e atravessar obstáculos simples. Aquela aula estava sendo muito produtiva e tanto Lily quanto James estavam se divertindo. Às vezes ela lembrava de passar-lhe alguma cantada e ele às vezes se lembrava de ser frio com ela, mas na maior parte das vezes eles não agiram de nenhum dos dois jeitos: divertiram-se juntos. Foi então que James perguntou se podia acrescentar alguns balaços. Lily ficou receosa, mas disse que sim, pois ele prometeu controlá-los na medida do possível. E então ele os liberou. Ela começou bem, desviou corretamente em quase todas as vezes. Nas que não conseguia, James a salvava e assim ela não se machucava. De fato ele era um ótimo professor, era paciente e prestativo. Ela como aluna não era tão boa: tinha medo e de vez em quando tinha um de seus ataques histéricos. Ainda assim conseguiu controlá-los na maioria das vezes. Mas então algo aconteceu: Lily estava voando, quando desviou de uma forma desajeitada de um balaço. James correu para impedi-lo de bater nela e, quando nenhum dos dois estava de olho, o outro bateu em suas costas, fazendo-a cair no chão.  
  
-Lily! – gritou James. Tentou voar para o solo, em sua direção, mas não deu tempo. Ela caiu desacordada. Ele pousou e começou a sacudi-la levemente. – Lily? Lily? Responda...Você está acordada?  
  
Mas ela não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que fazer...Estava desesperado. Ele sabia que a Lily do passado não ia morrer, pois a prova disso era Harry. Mas a Lily no futuro...Não entendia direito dessas coisas de viagem no tempo e estava muito preocupado. Ela continuava sem responder e ele sentiu algumas lágrimas vindo em seus olhos. Os balaços continuavam voando, mas no momento ele não se importava.  
  
-Lily? Por favor, acorde. – ele se sentou no chão e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo – Eu preciso te levar para a enfermaria...Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você...Eu disse que não me importava mais, que gostava da Julia, mas era mentira...Lily, eu amo você...Só você...  
  
-James! – ele virou-se e viu Julia Adams, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
-Julia? – ela virou-se e não parou ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome.  
  
Hermione surgiu por trás dela e correu na direção de Lily. Disse:  
  
-Eu acho que não há muito que você possa fazer. Ela ouviu tudo...Bem, tente ir atrás dela, eu vou levar Lily para a enfermaria. Nos vemos lá. – Ele pareceu indeciso por um minuto. Não podia deixá-la lá! Mas Hermione disse que ficaria tudo bem. Assim, ele assentiu e correu na direção da menina que se afastava correndo. Hermione se ajoelhou e se aproximou da amiga que estava caída no chão.  
  
Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Lily se levantou, se sentou ao lado da amiga e sorriu:  
  
-Bom trabalho, Hermione.  
  
N/A: É isso!! Acabei mais um capítulo! Pode não ter ficado totalmente claro o que aconteceu no final, mas eu vou explicar melhor no capítulo que vem! Bjos! 


	10. Planos velhos, Planos novos

N/A: Eeee! Vários comentários! Que bom! Eu queria agradecer todo mundo que comentou! E tenho um recadinho especial pra BibyBlack: Eu acho que críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, e bem, se você acha isso acho bom falar! Eu gosto de saber o que as pessoas tão pensando! Mas bem, quanto a Lily, eu sei que ela ta exagerada, mas é assim que eu a imagino! Hehehe! E quantos aos parágrafos, vou ver o que posso fazer! Enfim, continue comentando!

-""-

PLANOS VELHOS, PLANOS NOVOS...

Lily e Hermione se encaminhavam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória vagarosamente. Lily ia lhe contando detalhes da aula e dizendo como tinha sido fácil enganar Potter. Hermione não conseguia conter a risada em algumas partes, apesar de dizer que tudo aquilo tinha sido um tanto quanto maldoso. Afinal, dizia ela, Julia não tinha nada a ver com a história. Ela só queria sair com James... Lily bufou e disse que a menina não era nenhuma santa, e pediu para ouvir, pela milésima, vez a história de como Hermione enganara a menina.

-Você nunca vai se cansar dessa história, não é? – suspirou.

-Não! – disse Lily animada – Como eu queria estar presente...Vai, Hermione, conta!

-Certo. – começou ela. Tomou fôlego e então disse – Bem, eu estava na Biblioteca, como combinamos. Eu sei que ela sempre passa por lá às 17:10h para fazer suas lições de casa com as amigas, então eu tinha que estar lá nessa hora. Saí logo depois de você e fui para a biblioteca. Esperei na porta até a hora que suas amigas chegaram. Julia sempre chega atrasada, eu sabia que as outras estariam lá antes...

-James não gosta de pessoas impontuais. – disse ela reprimindo um sorriso – Continue!

-Então, fiquei na porta e, quando suas amigas chegaram, disse a elas que Joe Carlton estava procurando por elas, pois pretendia convidar uma para sair. Você já o viu, portanto sabe que ele não é de se jogar fora! – elas deram uma risadinha e Lily confirmou com a cabeça –Elas saíram correndo pelo castelo, cada uma com a esperança de ser a escolhida. O fato é que Joe não estava num lugar muito...Acessível! – novo ataque de risos.

-Eu disse que atraí-lo para a sala secreta perto da Torre de Astronomia e enfeitiçá-lo seria uma boa!

-Como você descobriu aquela passagem? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

-James me convidou para sair uma vez, e eu obviamente disse que não – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça negativamente – Ele disse então que estaria me esperando nessa sala, caso eu decidisse aparecer.

-E você apareceu?

-Francamente, Hermione, esperava que você me conhecesse melhorÉ CLARO que não!

-Foi o que eu imaginei. – disse ela contendo uma risada, para não irritar a amiga – Então, eu o escondi nessa sala, assim elas passariam a tarde procurando, mas não o encontrariam. Como eu tinha conseguido os horários de Julia com o professor Flitwick, falando que era necessário para meu trabalho de monitora saber de todos os horários, sabia quais seriam suas matérias. Concluí então que ela estudaria essas matérias e retirei os livros sobre os assuntos. Me sentei numa mesa perto da porta e comecei a ler.

-Somos brilhantes!

-Somos sim! – respondeu Hermione orgulhosa – Enfim, quando Julia chegou, olhou ao redor para procurar as amigas. Eu me levantei e disse que elas tinham pedido para avisar que não apareceriam porque tinham ido resolver algum problema não especificado. Disse que elas tinham dito também para ela estudar sozinha e passar a matéria para elas no Salão Comunal. Ela suspirou e disse que ia retirar alguns livros e estudar em seu dormitório, mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer!

-Ainda bem! Se ela tivesse ido embora tudo daria errado!

É! Mas nós tínhamos previsto isso, e eu já sabia o que fazer. Disse que estava estudando algumas matérias e mencionei Transfiguração! A Prof. McGonagall já tinha me informado que ela não era uma boa aluna nessa matéria! Eu falei que ia muito bem na matéria, mas estudava para garantir...E disse que seria tão maravilhoso se alguma alma bondosa quisesse aprender comigo, pois eu aprendo muito quando ensino...Ela pareceu bem interessada e eu perguntei então se ela não me faria esse imenso favor!

-Me desculpe, Hermione! Eu fiz você ficar conversando com aquela menina nojenta...Espero que não tenha sido muito duro! – disse Lily com tom pesaroso.

-Tudo bem, foi até proveitoso! Então, enquanto estudávamos, disse que normalmente era uma amiga minha quem me fazia essa gentileza. Comentei então que hoje ela não ia poder, pois tinha um encontro com James Potter.

-Estou até vendo a cara daquela lá... – Lily fez uma cara de nojo misturada com satisfação, que fez Hermione rir.

-Não foi uma cara bonita, isso eu te garanto! Ela ficou muito surpresa e quase chorou, o que quase me fez desistir – Lily lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas ela acrescentou rapidamente – Mas eu não desisti! Deu tudo certo, não deu?

-Deu... – ela parecia contrariada por saber que a amiga quase colocara tudo a perder. –Continue, por favor.

-Então...Eu fiz uma cara de espantada e disse que não devia ter dito isso, e que provavelmente estava enganada! Mas ela continuou perguntando e eu disse que era melhor não falar nada. Mas uma hora eu cedi, "muito contrariada". Disse que vocês estavam no campo de Quadribol e que vocês tinham uma história e tal...Que ele sempre te amou, mas você nunca quis nada com ele, mas que agora tinha cedido!

-Eu? Ceder? – perguntou Lily ofendida – NUNCA!

-Mas enfim, eu disse que vocês se amavam e que iam ter o Harry, mais pra frente. Nesse ponto a menina quase teve um derrame. Ela começou a chorar feito uma louca e me disse que ia sair com James. Eu disse que não sabia de nadaé claro! E então ela disse que queria ver com os próprios olhos! Falei que era melhor não, mas ela obviamente não me ouviu. Eu sabia que ela não me ouviria e iria até o campo de Quadribol! Eu corri atrás dela e então, quando ela chegou, viu tudo! Aí você já sabe!

-Sei sim! – disse Lily se esquecendo de que estava brava e sorrindo triunfante – Você devia ter visto Potter...Ele realmente achou que eu estava mal! Eué claro, estava ótima! Foi preciso apenas um pequeno Feitiço Amortecedor, e assim eu caí feito uma pena no chão! E ele acreditou que eu estava machucada!

-Coitado, Lily – disse Hermione séria. – Ele gosta de você...Você não ouviu as coisas que ele disse? Ele realmente te ama. É claro que ficou preocupado!

-Como você ficaria se...Ele se machucasse?

Hermione ficou vermelha e disse:

-Não sei do que você está falando! O fato é que ela viu tudo, e eu diria que aquilo tudo estava muito incriminador e real!

-Eu sei...Até que pareceu real... – disse Lily semi-convencida.

-Porque É real! Quando você vai aceitar isso? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para ela fixamenteávida pela resposta.

-Eu não sei, está bem? – ela se irritou – Por que todos continuam me dizendo isso? Que eu devo aceitar que ele gosta de mim? Que eu devo admitir que gosto dele?

-Talvez porque você goste dele? – perguntou Hermione insegura.

-O que você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos? Você não sabe nada sobre os seus próprios sentimentos! – os olhos de Hermione se encheram de água. Lily, ao perceber isso, se acalmou – Minha intenção não foi te magoar, desculpa. O importante é que deu tudo certo! Vamos logo para a Torre da Grifinória, certo?

-Certo...Me desculpe também, eu não tinha nada que dar palpite...

E assim elas caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores vazios do castelo. Chegando à Sala Comunal, viram que James ainda não tinha chegado. Harry e Ron estavam estendidos em duas poltronas perto do fogo, e olhavam desanimados para suas pilhas de lições pendentes. Harry segurava uma pena entre os dedos e tinha um pedaço de pergaminho em branco na sua frente, mas não parecia muito preocupado em escrever. Ron simplesmente estava parado, olhando para o teto sem piscar, quase em estado vegetal. Parecia que tinha tomado a Poção do Desânimo, mas Harry informou que ele estava esperando a inspiração quando as duas o olharam com cara de dúvida. Elas se sentaram e Harry ficou numa posição mais decente para conversar. Ron não mexera um músculo e ficara mudo. Hermione se levantou e cutucou-o, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um grunhido. Sentou-se de novo e ficou observando o fogo. Foi então que Harry perguntou:

-Onde está o papai? Digo, James?

As duas se olharam e não responderam nada. Harry tornou a perguntar e Hermione tomou a palavra:

-Está com a Julia.

Bem, ela não tinha mentido...E Harry não precisava ficar sabendo de tudo. Ele provavelmente ficaria do lado de James, assim como Ron, se este estivesse em condições de dizer alguma coisa. Homens...Lily resolveu então mudar de assunto:

-Desde quando Ron está desse jeito, Harry?

-Alguns minutos... – disse ele calmamente. – Mas acho que já está na hora de acordar, não acham? – e então, virou-se para Hermione e disse – E então, Mione, como vai o Viktor?

Ron, que era muito sensível a esse assunto, levantou-se de um pulo. Hermione o olhou chocada: como ele podia dar tanta importância a isso? Lily e Harry começaram a rir ao ver a cena, e Ron olhava para Hermione muito bravo.

-E então, Mione, como ele está? – disse ele por entre os dentes.

-Muito bem – disse ela olhando brava na direção de Harry. Ele TINHA que tocar nesse assunto. Como ela não pareceu disposta a dar mais informações, Ron se calou, apesar de parecer levemente emburrado.

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram horas devido ao clima tenso instalado, James entrou bufando. Ele definitivamente parecia preocupado e cansado de tanto correr, e sua aparência desleixada quase fez Lily rir. Mas ela conseguiu se controlar e fez sua cara mais inocente. Ele correu em sua direção e disse:

-Lily! Está tudo bem com você? – ele se ajoelhou perto dela, ofegante.

-Por que não estaria? – perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Hermione mordeu os lábios. Agora que tinha dado certo, o que fariam? James ia perceberé claro...Ela olhou na direção de Lily, que também parecia preocupada. Por um lado seria bom se ele percebesse, pensou ela, pois assim ele desistiria de vez...Veria que ela não tinha um caráter assim tão bom...Quer dizer, tinha, mas ele não precisava saber disso, não é mesmo? Mas então, quando tudo parecia resolvido, ela tremeu. Ele ia achar que ela se importava com ele e que não queria que ele saísse com Adams! Estava certo, ela não queria mesmo, mas ela tinha seus motivos! E era óbvio que ele não ia entendê-los! Potter era um ser egocêntrico, achava que tudo tinha a ver com ele! Ia achar que ela queria sair com ele! Que só não saía porque era tímida, ou porque sabe se lá que razão! Como tinha sido tão estúpida? Ele provavelmente tinha encontrado Julia, e ela devia ter-lhe contado tudo! Que Hermione tinha lhe dito que os dois estavam tendo um encontro! E Potter sabia que aquilo não era um encontro, e sabia que Hermione sabia que aquilo não era um encontro! E quando achassem Joe no armário? Ele ia contar que tinha encontrado Hermione no corredor, que ela tinha levado-o para uma sala secreta na Torre de Astronomia, e quando os dois estavam juntos ela o enfeitiçara! Um feitiço de memória, precisavam de um feitiço de memória urgente! Quando o buscassem na manhã seguinte iriam jogar-lhe um feitiço de memória e fazê-lo acreditar que parara ali por conta própria depois de exagerar nas Cervejas Amanteigadas! Colocar algumas garrafas em seu dormitório para confirmar a história seria bom! Mas como fazer isso? Estava muito nervosa! O plano perfeito tinha se revelado cheio de falhas! Tinha que conversar com Hermione! James estava observando-a silencioso e tinha franzido a testa ao observar suas diferentes reações. Ela se levantou e disse:

É uma longa história, Harry... – e, virando-se para James e sorrindo amavelmente, disse –na verdade, estou me sentindo cansada...Amanhã nós conversamos...Acho que vou descansar um pouco no dormitório.

-Eu vou acompanhá-la...Boa noite! – James murmurou um "boa noite" e se jogou na poltrona que Lily ocupava. As meninas subiram as escadas vagarosamente, fazendo parecer que estavam mortas de cansaço, mas assim que chegaram ao dormitório fecharam a porta e correram para a cama de Hermione. Esta parecia ter chegado às mesmas conclusões que a amiga, e disse:

-E agora?

-Não sei! – ela estava aflita. Tudo estava dando tão certo... – Primeiro um feitiço de memória...Depois umas garrafas, sim, isso seria bom...E ver se ela deixou alguma coisa escapar, porque... – ela falava rapidamente, e Hermione não conseguiu acompanhar seu pensamento.

-Calma! Do que você está falando? – ela tentava parecer calma, mas gesticulava as mãos muito depressa, o que evidenciava seu nervosismo. Ela não se importava muito com James, mas estava envolvida naquilo. Torcia pela amiga.

-Feitiço de Memória! A gente vai ter que usar um feitiço de memória em Joe! – ela tentava se acalmar, mas não estava sendo muito bem sucedida – Ele vai ser encontrado e vai dizer que você o levou pra lá!

-Certo... – Hermione assumiu aquele ar de quando pensava em algo muito sério – Amanhã temos que acordar bem cedo e ir atrás dele na sala...Você mencionou Cerveja Amanteigada? Pode ser uma boa...Mas eu não sei se ele bebe...Bebe?

-E EU vou saber? Eu ACABEI de chegar aqui! Eu não conheço essas pessoas!

-Vamos supor que ele beba...Então diremos que ele bebeu demais e foi parar lá...

-Mas como a gente saberia que ele bebeu demais? – Lily estava desesperada.

-Bem...Você estava na aula, então você não pode ter visto...Eu? Eu vi?

-Sim! Você viu que ele estava bêbado porque...

-Porque ele... – elas pensavam.

-Porque ele tentou te agarrar! E daí você não quis e ele te convidou pra sair! Você disse que não e... – Lily tentava pensar o mais rápido possível, e falava muito depressa. Mas Hermione também estava acelerada, e estava entendendo tudo.

-...ele disse então pra eu chamar uma das meninas da Corvinal, pois uma delas ia querer sair com ele! Por isso eu fui atrás delas!

Ótimo! Então elas vão poder confirmar...Depois disso você foi pra biblioteca e encontrou a Julia...Ai! A Julia! – ela bateu na própria testa com tanta força que deixou a marca dos dedos.

-O que tem a Julia? – Hermione perguntou.

-Você disse pra ela que eu tinha um encontro com James! – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, ela pode ter contado para ele, e ele sabe que você sabia que não era um encontro!

-Tem razão...E agora? – as duas se calaram. Foi então que Hermione disse – Já sei! Você pode ter me dito que aquilo era quase um encontro, porque você estava a fim dele e tudo mais! – Lily fez uma careta, mas ela continuou – E isso está completamente de acordo com o nosso plano de "dar em cima dele e fazê-lo pensar que você o ama!".

É...Pode ser... – Lily não estava completamente convencida. Mas aquilo era melhor do que deixá-lo descobrir. – Certo, faremos isso então!

-Como vamos fazer isso? Eu vou simplesmente chegar e falar que você disse que aquilo era quase um encontro?

-Acho que sim... – ela pensou um pouco, e depois respondeu – Você pede desculpas por ter falado tudo aquilo pra Julia, mas era porque eu tinha dito que – houve uma pausa durante a qual Lily tomou coragem para continuar a frase – eu gostava dele e que eu considerava aquilo um encontro, e tal...Você faz isso amanhã de manhã, depois de resgatar o Joe da sala secreta!

-Por que só eu faço as coisas? Eu achei que você tivesse dito que quem cuidava da ação era você! – Hermione disse em um tom queixoso.

-Bem, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu simplesmente adoraria ver Joe Carlton logo de manhã! – ela deu uma risadinha.

-Tem razão! – Hermione também começou a rir – Eu gostei BASTANTE dessa parte! Certo, Lily, vai funcionar!

Houve então um momento de silêncio. Hermione repassava o antigo plano para ver se havia mais alguma falha. Enquanto isso, Lily pensava com nojo em como seria fazer James Potter pensar que ela gostava dele. Uma coisa era sugerir, outra era explicitar! Mas se era para o bem de seu plano, e conseqüentemente a sua paz futura, ela faria isso! Ia até ser daquelas meninas bem grudentas, do tipo que homens (principalmente os como Potter, pensou ela) detestavam. Potter amava sua liberdade, suas namoradas, suas "amigas" (como ele chamava aquelas assanhadas, pensou Lily com desgosto), suas manhãs rodeado por garotas, suas tardes tão cercado por garotas que era quase impossível enxergá-lo na multidão, e suas noites com uma garota só (porque esse era o momento em que ele se dedicava a "passear" com sua "melhor amiga da vez" pelos cantos secretos do castelo, pensou Lily muito revoltada). Com certeza ele odiaria ter uma garota no seu pé, uma menina que espantasse todas as outras ao seu redor. Mesmo que essa menina fosse Lily.

-Só mais uma coisinha... – disse Hermione.

-Pode falar. – Lily respondeu olhando para a amiga.

-O James tinha um plano, certo? – a amiga assentiu – Então...Ele deixou bem claro que gosta de você...Você vai simplesmente ignorar esse fato ou fazer com que o plano dele fracasse de vez?

Lily parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Ela podia esfregar na cara de Potter que ele não sabia fazer planos direito. Mas se fizesse isso estaria denunciando seu próprio plano, não? Era definitivamente melhor deixar que ele pensasse que ela não tinha escutado, e ela continuaria tendo a satisfação de poder confirmar que Potter era um idiota.

É melhor deixar que ele continue com aquele plano estúpido. Afinal, acho até melhor que ele continue me ignorando! Assim não corro riscos de...de... – não conseguiu terminar a frase e apenas fez uma cara de nojo.

-Se você prefere assim... – ela disse levantando-se e caminhando para perto de seu material escolar – Eu acho melhor começar a praticar o feitiço de memória!

-Você não está PENSANDO em praticar comigo, não é mesmo? – perguntou Lily divertida, porém receosa.

É claro que não! – respondeu ela – Eu pretendo apenas memorizar o feitiço!

-Esqueci que você consegue fazer os feitiços de primeira! – disse Lily levantando-se também da cama da amiga e caindo de costas na sua.

-Você também consegue... – disse Hermione fazendo um gesto vago com a mão, tentando parecer modesta. No fundo ela estava muito orgulhosa, e Lily sabia disso. Hermione começou então a ler seu livro enquanto murmurava o feitiço. Depois começou a praticar os movimentos com a mão, enquanto Lily ficava deitada observando o teto. Apesar de ser cedo, sentiu sono e bocejou uma ou duas vezes. Assim foi fechando os olhos, e parando de pensar...E logo dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

-""-

-Que dia cansativo... – suspirou James.

-Muito – concordou Harry.

-Mesmo – disse Ron bocejando.

Os três estavam deitados em suas respectivas poltronas, observando o teto e pensando na vida.

-Afinal, o que aconteceu na aula de Quadribol? – perguntou Harry, levantando-se e virando-se para James.

-Tanta coisa – respondeu ele suspirando e levantando-se também.

-Você poderia ser mais objetivo? – Ron, ao contrário dos amigos, não parecia nem um pouco disposto a se levantar, e falou olhando para o teto.

-Eu mesmo não sei dizer o que aconteceu! – James parecia bem confuso.

-Não era bem essa a objetividade que eu queria...Continue! – disse Ron tentando estimulá-lo.

-Isso! – Harry também incentivou.

-Bem, eu encontrei Lily no campo de Quadribol e começamos a aula. Ela tentou me passar umas cantadas, e ficou evidente que ela precisa de um pouco mais de treino... – disse ele sorrindo arrogantemente.

-Tem razãoé melhor ela treinar as cantadas por aí...Com outros caras! – disse Ron rindo da cara do amigo.

-Continuando – disse James ainda olhando Ron com irritação – Eu a evitei, assim como tínhamos combinado. Mas uma hora eu não consegui resistir! – os dois o olharam com censura – Ela ficou pendurada pelo cabo da vassoura, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Se ela caísse e morresse o Harry nem ia chegar a existir, acho eu! – Harry foi obrigado a concordar com James. Realmente, ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la lá...

-Você tem um ponto... –disse Harry.

-Como eu ia dizendo, eu a ajudei, e voamos juntos por algum tempo. Eu realmente me diverti. Mas uma hora, quando ela estava voando sozinha, eu acrescentei os balaços...

-Ih...Balaços? – Ron sacudiu a cabeça.

-Sim! E então ela levou uma balaçada e despencou de lá de cima! Sério, eu achei que ela tivesse morrido, ou coisa assim! Ou pelo menos se quebrado inteira! Eu fiquei desesperado e fui socorrê-la, e então eu disse que ela não podia morrer, porque... – ele hesitou, estava envergonhado – Porque eu a amava!

-Você se declarou? – Ron deu um pulo e se sentou, olhando para a cara dos amigos. – Como assim? Nós tínhamos um plano! Você tinha que ignorar! Eu sei que existem várias maneiras de se ignorar uma pessoa, mas fazer uma declaração de amor definitivamente NÃO é uma delas!

-Eu sei! Mas o pior vem depois...Enquanto eu estava falando isso, a JULIA chegou! E ela começou a chorar!

-Garotas chorando...Péssimo sinal... – disse Ron com a voz séria.

-Eu que o diga! – disse Harry em um tom queixoso, pensando em Cho.

-Sério, qual é o problema das garotas? – perguntou Ron.

-Não sei... – disse Harry – Elas só fazem chorar...

-Reclamar... – acrescentou James pensando em Lily.

-Te criticar... – continuou Ron.

-SE criticar... – disse Harry.

-E o pior é que quando você a criticaé porque é um tremendo de um canalha insensível! –disse James indignado.

É isso aí! A Mione sempre diz que eu sou insensível, mas não é verdade! Meninas é que são sensíveis demais! – completou Ron. E então eles permaneceram em silêncio por um minuto, pensando em seus problemas amorosos. Então Harry perguntou:

-E depois?

-Depois a Hermione chegou e disse para eu ia atrás da Julia. Foi o que eu fiz! Estava preocupado com a Lily, mas Hermione me garantiu que Lily ficaria bem. E então eu corri, e alcancei Julia.

-E como ela chegou BEM na hora que você falou aquilo? E ela sabia que você estaria lá? –perguntou Harry.

-Ela não me explicou direitoÉ muito difícil entender o dialeto das meninas chorando. É uma sílaba seguida de um soluço! Sério, elas deviam vir com um aparelho de tradução para meninos...

-Com certeza! – apoiou Ron.

-Só que eu ouvi uma palavra entre os soluços. Na verdade um nome... –disse James pensativo – Um nome decisivo: Hermione.

-Mione? – perguntou Ron – Desde quando ela fala com Julia Adams?

-Por isso que a Mione chegou logo depois da Julia! Faz todo sentido! – disse Harry.

-Alguma armação tem. – disse James. – Eu só não sei o que é. Amanhã eu vou ter uma...conversinha com ela.

E então, depois de todos assentirem, Ron bocejou e disse que ia dormir. Harry resolveu acompanhá-lo, e James ficou sentado, enquanto pensava. Os amigos eram muito legais, mas ele sentia falta dos Marotos. Eles realmente o entendiam, e sabiam muito bem articular um plano. Estava se sentindo um pouco solitário naquela época, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Foi então que uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça. Não soube se era o sono que estava prejudicando-lhe os neurônios, mas de fato era algo arriscado. E com esse pensamento em mente subiu as escadas que levavam até o dormitório. Deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu, com um pensamento em mente, enquanto os roncos de Ron (que já estava em um sono profundo) preenchiam o ambiente.

N/A: Bem, eu sinto muito por ter que fazer vocês lerem esse plano tantas vezes! Mas são pontos de vista diferentes! Enfim, eu tenho uma idéia para o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem! E acho que vou postar rápido, porque ele já tá escrito faz tempo, só tenho que fazer umas correções! Ah, eu queria agradecer a minha beta Manoela Wood que corrigiu esse capítulo num tempo recorde! E também três amigas, a Mione, a Cat Black e a Belle-Black! Comentem! Bjos!


	11. Dia Estranho

DIA ESTRANHO

Dias se passaram desde a aula de Quadribol. Lily e James evitavam ao máximo se falar e tudo parecia normal. Hermione fizera tudo como combinado, e assim tudo estava funcionando. James desistira de falar com Hermione sobre Julia, mas sabia que ela tinha algo a ver com tudo aquilo. Sabia que as duas também tinham um plano, mas era melhor para ele fingir que não sabia de nada. E no momento tinha maiores necessidades...

Um dia, Lily andava rumo ao dormitório da Grifinória sozinha. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de lhe acontecer. Nesses últimos dias James parecia bem menos arrogante e pretensioso e andava muito quieto, o que chegou a preocupá-la. "Bem, preocupar não, mas é bem estranho ele andar assim. Deve estar sentindo falta de aprontar com todo mundo e de levar suspensão" disse ela para Hermione em uma ocasião. Em parte estava certa. Ele sentia falta de Sirius, Lupin e Peter, mas nem ousava falar com Lily, pois ela provavelmente ficaria muito irritada. Isso durou por um bom tempo, no qual ele pensou na melhor maneira de fazer sua proposta, mas naquele dia, depois de uma terrível aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ele resolveu falar, pois já tinha esperado demais. Então, os dois tiveram uma conversa. E agora ela lembrava de tudo o que ele lhe dissera:

-Lily? Posso falar com você?

Ela estranhou, mas sentiu-se muito satisfeita por ele estar com um tom de voz tão humilde. Se não conhecesse Potter certamente diria que ele ia lhe pedir algum tipo de ajuda. Isso a fez sorrir levemente, mas logo tirou a idéia da cabeça. Não era possível. Aquele garoto era James Potter. Simplesmente o menino mais arrogante que ela jamais conhecera. O menino mais popular, um dos mais desejados entre as meninas (não que ela visse algum motivo para isso. Ele tinha lá alguma beleza, mas nada que sua extrema chatice não apagasse), o mais metido! Não, certamente não era aquilo, ele provavelmente diria alguma coisa estúpida, pois nada de útil saía daquela boca. Como sentiu que demorara demais para responder uma pergunta tão simples como aquela, e como vira a cara ansiosa de James, ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

-Er...Claro! – no mesmo segundo se arrependeu. "Claro?" Que resposta fora aquela? Ela não devia dizer claro para as perguntas de Potter. Para nenhuma delas! "Claro" era uma das palavras que nunca, NUNCA deveriam ser usadas numa conversa com ele. Mas a besteira já havia sido feita, e agora ela se dirigia lentamente para um canto. Naquele momento se lembrou de que cantos também eram perigosos. Cantos eram lugares onde ele poderia tentar alguma manobra perigosa, e ela não teria saída. Potter a tampava. O que ela estava fazendo? Nesse momento James interrompeu seus pensamentos:

-Então, Lily, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta...

É mais um convite para sair? – disse ela lembrando-se de ser simpática e sorrindo como aquelas garotas estúpidas faziam. Aquela atitude não tinha definitivamente NADA a ver com ela, mas enfim...Tinha um plano para executar.

-Não é essa a pergunta – disse ele contendo um sorriso, pois se ele a convidasse ela iria aceitar e aquela era uma idéia muito agradável. Mas ele também tinha um plano, e estava disposto a segui-lo. Lily estranhou. Estava num canto com James Potter e ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado em tentar alguma coisa. Interessado ele devia estar, mas não tinha tomado nenhuma iniciativa. E disse com todas as letras que não queria convidá-la para sair. Ela sabia que ele também tinha um plano, mas mesmo assim...Ela tinha sorrido! Era alguma coisa...

-Então o que é, James? – ela não agüentava mais ter que ficar chamando-o pelo nome. Por que aquela conversa não acabava logo? Ela não ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo tendo uma conversa cordial com Potter.

-Evans, o assunto é sério. – disse ele chamando-a pelo sobrenome. Realmente era difícil chamá-la de Evans. Era melhor falar logo o que tinha para dizer, antes que voltasse a ser simpático e galanteador. Era muito difícil conter o seu charme, era algo que fazia parte dele. – Eu tenho um favor para te pedir.

Aquilo a deixou seriamente perturbada. Ela só podia estar sonhando! Devia estar louca, tendo alucinações, miragens! James Potter estava pedindo-lhe um favor. Aquilo realmente era um fato inédito! E ele não parecia estar brincando, estava realmente muito sério. Ela fez um sinal para ele continuar. Ele pensou por uns segundos na melhor maneira para dizer aquilo e continuou em uma voz muito grave. Por um momento Lily viu nele um James totalmente diferente. E pensou também que talvez ele não fosse tão mau assim...Se naquele momento ele tivesse convidado-a para sair ela poderia ter aceitado. De verdade. Mas as frases que ele disse estragaram completamente o momento:

-Eu preciso... – ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Estava realmente louca, pensou mais tarde. – Eu preciso falar com o Sirius. – Lily teve certeza de que naquele momento ela estava com uma cara transtornada e provavelmente hilária. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, o que deve ter lhe dado uma expressão muito idiota.

-Você está louco, não? – ela disse muito rápido. – Falar com BlackÉ isso?

É. – disse ele incrédulo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Não era, pensou ela! Não era normal! Era isso que ela devia esperar de Potter. Ele era realmente insano! O que ela poderia fazer? Nada. E mesmo que pudesse não o faria. – Eu preciso falar com Sirius, Remus e Peter. E você é a solução de todos os meus problemasÉ só você aceitar me ajudar!

-Como? Você ficou louco? – disse ela muito chocada com a declaração que acabara de ouvir. No momento tinha esquecido completamente de ser legal, atenciosa, o que quer que fosse! – Não adianta, ninguém nunca vai te entender! Nem o melhor psiquiatra do mundo resolveria seu problema.

-Psi o quê? Você não está falando a minha língua, Evans – respondeu ele olhando-a como se fosse ela quem precisasse de um tratamento mental. – Não importa...O que interessa é que você pode me ajudar!

-Desculpe-me, James, mas eu ainda não descobri como fazer contato com pessoas de outra época através da mente. Vou ficar te devendo essa.– disse ela sarcástica. Percebeu então que não deveria agir assim, e tentou consertar – Eu gostaria muito de ajudar, mas sabe como é...Eu não sei como!

-Mas é tão simples! Você ainda não percebeu como?

-Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando – disse ela sinceramente. – Está tudo bem com você, James? Você parece um pouco esquisito...

-Eu estou ótimo, obrigado. Mas o fato é que eu tive uma idéia. Assim como nós, eles também podem vir para o futuro. E você é a única que pode fazer isso acontecer. Traga-os para cá!

-Como? – ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Aliás, não acreditava em nada daquilo. Devia ser sonho. Não, era sonho. Só podia. Tudo dizia isso. Primeiro: ela dissera "claro" para Potter. Segundo: estava num canto com Potter. Terceiro: Potter não tentara nada. Quarto: Ela pensou em sair com Potter. Quinto: Potter lhe pedira ajuda. Sexto: Potter realmente parecia pensar que ela traria seus amigos alucinados para o único lugar onde ela estava praticamente em paz. Sétimo: Ela estava conversando com Potter há mais de meia hora. Mas o que veio a seguir foi a prova final de que aquilo não era real – Claro! – "Claro?" Palavra maldita! Era já a segunda vez que ela lhe atrapalhava! A verdadeira Lily nunca responderia isso. Trazer Sirius e companhia para lá? Que idéia fora aquela? Não havia resposta possível. Ou melhor, havia: Lily estava louca. Tentou desfazer a burrada, tentou xingá-lo e dizer que preferia a morte a chamar os Marotos para o futuro, mas a voz não saiu. E mais: ela não podia fazer isso! Que raiva estava sentindo daquele plano estúpido! E antes que ela conseguisse recuperar a habilidade de falar, James deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e disse muito feliz:

-Sabia que podia contar com você, Lily! – Ele se esqueceu de ignorá-la, afinal ela ia trazer seus amigos! Era fantástico! Ela continuou muda – Nos encontramos hoje às 19:00h no dormitório, certo? IRemuss buscar o resto dos Marotos.

Então ele foi embora, deixando-a parada como uma estátua. Alguns alunos do segundo ano olharam para ela com curiosidade, mas aquilo não a abalou. Esquecendo-se completamente da aula, dirigiu-se ao dormitório da Grifinória a passos lentos. Enquanto caminhava, pensou que talvez não fosse uma idéia tão má ir para o passado de novo. Assim podia buscar também suas amigas. Lily gostava muito de Hermione, mas sentia falta das colegas da Grifinória. Certamente não traria todas, pois Sharon Jackson realmente a irritava, mas pelo menos suas duas melhores amigas, Meg e Vicky, viriam. Era óbvio que ela não ia ficar sozinha com Black e companhia no futuro...Aquilo seria demais para seus nervos, e ela definitivamente precisaria de apoio moral para continuar sendo gentil com James Potter...

Sentou-se numa poltrona do salão comunal e esperou os outros chegarem. James não estava. "Deve estar na aula", pensou. Então ela lembrou-se: não tinha ido para a aula. Pensou em se levantar para pegar o resto de Transfigurações, mas alguma coisa a prendeu na cadeira e ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de lutar contra forças misteriosas. Pegou um livro que Hermione tinha deixado em cima da mesa e começou a folhear. Sentiu muito sono, deixou o livro onde tinha pegado e fechou os olhos. Quando acordou já eram mais de seis horas. Isso a deixou extremamente preocupada. Logo teria que buscar Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. Tudo o que ela não queria fazer! Ainda não se conformava. Como dissera "sim" para aquela proposta totalmente sem pé nem cabeça? Suspirou. Ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Afinal, ela tinha acabado de acordar, não?

Mas assim que se convenceu de que tudo aquilo não era real, James entrou radiante pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Harry, Hermione e Ron pareciam muito felizes também. Não havia dúvidas. Ela não havia sonhado. Obviamente James tinha contado que Sirius viria com seus outros amigos, era o único motivo possível para tamanha felicidade. Será que ela era a ÚNICA pessoa ali que tinha consciência de que Black era um ser completamente insano? Aparentemente sim, pois todos se sentaram alegremente. Lily se sentiu muito mal por ter acabado de acordar. Além de ter perdido mais de uma aula o seu estado devia estar deplorável. Sabia como ficava depois de acordar. Apenas uma palavra: patética. Ajeitou os cabelos e tentou desamassar a roupa. Levou alguns minutos para fazer isso, e em seguida começou a prestar atenção na conversa. Estavam todos animados, conversando sobre Quadribol. James dava umas dicas para Harry e Ron prestava muita atenção. Hermione estava quieta. De repente perguntou:

-Hoje vocês vão buscar Sirius?

-E Aluado e Rabicho também! – disse James animado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Disse em uma voz séria:

-Mas...Se não me engano – começou ela com a certeza de que estava certa, como quase sempre acontecia – foi Rabicho quem...Quem foi o culpado pela morte de vocês dois. –apontou para Lily e James.

Todos ficaram quietos por um instante. Hermione analisou a expressão de todos e viu que não havia se enganado em nada. Ninguém tinha pensado nisso. Lily foi a primeira a sair do estado de choque e fez um discurso muito brava. Disse que não ia trazer para o futuro o cara que a mataria, e que os amigos de James (com a exceção de Lupin, que era um cara tranqüilo) eram uns idiotas que não mereciam a consideração de ninguém (ela tinha a obrigação de ser simpática com Potter, mas não com seus amigos dementes e mentalmente perturbados!). Que não traria ninguém para o futuro e que se fosse para o passado seria só com um objetivo: deixar James lá. Ou de preferência em alguma época mais Remusta, acrescentou ela (a essa altura ela não se conteve!). Disse também que ia buscar quem ela quisesse e acrescentou que iria trazer duas de suas melhores amigas. Todos pareceram animados, pois Harry conhecia os Marotos, mas não as amigas da mãe. Quando ela finalmente parou para tomar um pouco de ar, James falou de modo divertido:

-Ela me ama!

Aquela declaração a deixou furiosa e ela desistiu de falar. Apenas sentou, cruzou os braços e bufou. Harry não sabia se dava risada da atitude da mãe ou se ficava sério, pois de fato, não ia suportar conviver com Rabicho. James, que estava rindo, voltou a pensar em seu dilema. Hermione ainda estava concentrada, tentando arrumar uma solução para o problema e Ron apenas suspirou e disse:

-Não tem solução.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas James tomou a decisão final:

-A gente traz o Sirius e o Remus pra cá. O Peter fica. – ele disse. Ao ver a cara de Lily, que dizia com todas as letras que não ia buscar ninguém continuou – Não discuta comigo, Evans. Nós vamos. E não faça essa cara de chateada, viajar comigo é sempre um prazer...

Ela concordou. "O dia já está muito estranho mesmo. Nada hoje me surpreende", pensou. "Além disso, estou precisando das minhas amigas aqui. Só elas entendem que Potter é um safado". Chamou James e colocou a mão no ombro dele. Girou algumas vezes o seu Vira-Tempo e de repente uma fumaça roxa os envolveu. Antes de irem, Lily gritou:

-Voltamos ainda hoje!

-Com Almofadinhas e Aluado! E só depois de bater muito em Rabicho!

-E com as minhas amigas, não se esqueça, James! – disse Lily.

E então eles sumiram. Os três sentaram-se nas poltronas. Ron disse:

-Agora é só esperar!

-""-

Já era tarde quando Hermione levantou-se e disse que ia dormir. Ron já dormia há um bom tempo no sofá, enquanto Harry tentava manter os olhos abertos. Que demora! Os três estavam esperando há muito tempo já. "Devem estar batendo no Rabicho", pensou Harry com satisfação. Nesse mesmo momento, quando Hermione se preparava para subir, uma fumaça roxa apareceu novamente no salão comunal. No meio dela estavam James, Sirius e Lupin, divertindo-se como loucos, duas meninas desconhecidas e Lily, que parecia muito aborrecida, porém feliz por estar com duas de suas amigas. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, eles puderam ver todos claramente. Hermione achou Sirius muito bonito, e Harry teve a impressão de que Sirius, grande conquistador, teria tentado alguma coisa com ela se não tivesse sido proibido por Lily de fazer qualquer coisa. Harry percebeu o que a mãe queria dizer quando falava que os Marotos eram muito barulhentos. Mas ele estava tão feliz que não se importava nem um pouco de acordar toda a Grifinória. Ron acordou com o barulho e Hermione, que estava quase dormindo, se animou muito rápido. As duas meninas estavam sorrindo e olhavam tudo parecendo animadas. Todos se sentaram e Sirius perguntou:

-Esse é seu filho, Pontas? – parecia realmente curioso.

É! Não é a minha cara? Menino de sorte! – ele começou a rir e Lily fez uma cara de brava enquanto resmungava algo que Hermione jurava ser: "pretensioso..."

-Não diria isso, Pontas! – disse Sirius sorrindo – Teria mais sorte se tivesse nascido como eu! – e virando-se para Harry, Ron e Hermione, perguntou – Eu tive algum filho?

-Acho que não... – disse Hermione – Mas tem uma menina muito simpática que se chama Catherine Black na Lufa-Lufa...Acho que pode ter algum parentesco!

É uma pena para as garotas dessa época! Foram privadas de alguém como eu! –acrescentou dando o seu melhor sorriso. Todos (menos Lilyé claro!) riram – Mas você acha que ela é da minha família? – Hermione pensou um pouco e disse que não, então Sirius disse – Então não tem problemas se eu ficar com ela! – os Marotos riram e Lily apenas bufou.

Lupin, que era o mais tímido, perguntou educadamente:

-Soube que vou ser seu professor...

É mesmo, e o melhor que já tivemos – disse Harry. Hermione e Ron concordaram

-Aluado sempre foi o mais inteligente e esforçado! Não me espanta que ele tenha virado professor – disse Sirius rindo.

-E não se esqueça: trate bem do meu filho! Espero que você tenha dado notas boas pra ele, meu caro Aluado! – continuou James.

-Isso com certeza! – disse Ron, lembrando-se de que Lupin tinha sido muito bom com todos eles. Só não conseguia pensar que aquele garoto fosse o mesmo cara que lhe dera aulas.

-Pontas, meu amigo, eu nunca te decepcionaria! – respondeu Remus.

Hermione olhava com simpatia para as duas garotas, e então perguntou:

-Não vai nos apresentar suas amigas, Lily?

-Ah, claro! – disse ela sorrindo – Essa é Victoria – apontou para a menina à sua direita, que sorriu e os cumprimentou – E essa é Margareth. – ela também sorriu e disse:

-Por favor, me chame de Meg! Margareth é tão feio...

-Nada em você é feio, Meg... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Acho que essa cantada é velha, Black. – disse Victoria friamente, porém sorrindo.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Vicky, você também é linda! – Sirius deu-lhe uma piscadela, o que fez Harry sorrir. Sirius era exatamente como imaginava! – Mas então, vamos ao que interessa, Pontas! Você acha que vou me dar bem na nova Hogwarts? Já que nenhuma delas me dá bola... – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado e provocando mais uma onda de risinhos.

-Claro! Essa escola tem potencial – respondeu James sorrindo.

-Pois é, James, você nem liga mais para mim, não é mesmo? – disse Lily. Sirius, Lupin e as duas meninas a olharam boquiabertos, mas Lily e James fizeram alguns sinais para seus amigos, dizendo que explicariam tudo mais tarde.

-Só estou dizendo a verdade, Evans – todos viraram-se para ele com cara de dúvida, mas ninguém respondeu nada.

-O que vocês fizeram com Peter? – disse Ron mudando sabiamente de assunto.

É mesmo, o que fizeram? – perguntou Hermione.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito, como sorrira quando quase matara Peter no terceiro ano. Até mesmo Lupin deu um sorriso um tanto quanto maldoso, o que deixou Hermione preocupada. Passou-se um minuto. Os Marotos pareciam saborear o momento. Lily também parecia muito satisfeita, com certeza havia sido uma lição bem dada. Para o espanto de todos foi ela quem falou:

-Ah, não fizemos nada demais... – todos perceberam o sarcasmo na sua voz. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam muito curiosos. – Para começar treinamos todos os feitiços que conhecíamos nele. Acredite: foram muitos. James usou 213, Sirius usou 207, Lupin usou 185 e eu usei 170.

-Depois – continuou Sirius – todos nós batemos nele. Durante mais ou menos duas horas. E, por incrível que pareça, Lily ajudou.

-E ela é muito forte – disse Lupin.

-Obrigada! – respondeu Lily sorrindo.

-Então – foi a vez de Lupin falar. – O fizemos se transformar em um rato e o jogamos no cabelo de Snape. Nos vingamos de dois de uma vez! Peter saiu cheio de graxa!

-Essa parte a gente assistiu! Foi o máximo! – disse Vicky rindo. Harry simpatizou muito com a menina, e concordou que a cena devia ter sido hilária.

-Depois de ter aula com Snape ele parece pior e mais seboso do que nunca. Isso é possível. Aliás, a teoria de que os narizes crescem quando se fica mais velho é verdadeira. Snape é a prova viva do que eu digo! – disse James olhando para a cara incrédula de Sirius. E então continuou, fazendo uma voz fingida de pena –Daí ficamos com dó dele. E lhe demos um banho...No lago da lula gigante!

-Um rato no lago da lula gigante! – Harry riu.

-Sim – disse Sirius animado – deve estar lá até agora! Vamos ver se ele sobrevive para matar alguém!

-Harry – disse Lily mudando de assunto – Será que você poderia nos mostrar algumas fotos? De nós...

-Boa idéia, Lily – disse James – Até poderia ser minha! – ele riu gentilmente da cara dela.

Harry disse que sim e trouxe o álbum que Hagrid lhe dera no primeiro ano. Colocou-o na mesa de centro e todos viram as fotos. Nelas aparecia Sirius, muito bonito antes de ir para Azkaban (o que rendeu uma série de comentários arrogantes e novas risadas), Lupin, e Lily e James casados e felizes. Ela sorriu e disse com lágrimas nos olhos:

É parece que nós vamos ser felizes...Quem diria...

Ele abraçou-a e disse sorrindo:

-E quem não seria feliz ao meu lado?

-De fato me parece impossível ser infeliz ao lado de um Deus grego como você! – disse ela sorrindo debilmente. Mas de fato ela parecia bem contente naquelas fotos...

Harry também mostrou uma foto mais recente de Sirius, que saíra nos jornais dos bruxos. Pensou em escondê-la, mas acabou mostrando. Sirius estava perplexo, e as únicas palavras que conseguiu articular foram:

-Não pode ser eu! Eu estou...Feio! – todos riram.

Depois de um tempo todos se calaram. Quando o silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor todos começaram a subir. Sirius, Lupin, Vicky e Meg dormiram na sala ("Se uma de vocês quiser dormir comigo, eu tenho medo à noite...", disse Sirius sorrindo), iam avisar Dumbledore que estavam ali na manhã seguinte. Lily dormiu rápido. Apesar de tudo, não fora tão mal buscar os dois. Agora ela tinha as amigas! E ainda pôde se vingar de Peter. E mesmo seu futuro ao lado de James, que antes lhe parecia tão pavoroso agora não era tão ruim...

N/A: Primeiro, eu queria dizer que a Erika é muito inteligente! Adivinhou a idéia! Eeee! Bem, obrigada pelos comentários! Ah, vocês com certeza devem estar achando que eles não podem mudar o passado e descobrir que o Peter é do mal, mas calma, tem solução pra tudo! Isso não vai mudar o curso da história não, podem ficar tranqüilos! Bjos, e comentem! Ah, só mais uma coisa! A Catherine Black é homenagem a uma amiga minha muito fofa mesmo!


	12. Botando a Conversa em Dia

N/A: Primeiro: Desculpa pela demora! Normalmente eu posto os capítulos bem rápido, mas eu estou cheia de coisas pra fazer na escola, e tudo mais! Além disso, eu não tenho a MÍNIMA idéia do que vou escrever nesse capítulo! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários! Eu adoro! Se der tempo eu respondo todos no fim! Beijos!

-""-

BOTANDO A CONVERSA EM DIA

-Acorda...

James abriu os olhos e viu dois borrões que reconheceu ser Sirius e Lupin sentados em sua cama. Eles tinham acabado de subir para o dormitório e observavam o amigo com olhares de expectativa.

É cedo... – resmungou James.

-Não é não – disse Sirius batendo nele com um travesseiro. – Você nos deve uma explicação e nós exigimos que você nos dê agora!

-Do que você está falando? – disse James se levantando e colocando os óculos, que estavam no criado-mudo.

-De ontem, Pontas! – disse Remus. – Você...Lily...

-O que tem eu e a Lily? – James ainda estava sonolento.

-Eu sei que você é tonto, Pontas, mas não chega a esse ponto! – disse Sirius indignado – Você estava esnobando a garota depois de correr atrás dela por sabe-se lá quanto tempo! Eu sempre achei que você tinha uma obsessão estúpida por ela, mas a Lily não é de se jogar fora.

-Não é uma "obsessão estúpida", Almofadinhas! E eu ainda gosto dela! E pode ir tirando as patinhas de cima dela... "Não é de se jogar fora..." Era só o que me faltava.

-Então eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Remus – Explique-se!

-Não tem o que entender! – James não estava com paciência para explicar toda aquela história. Ficava de muito mau-humor quando era acordado muito cedo.

-Então você ficou louco e vamos precisar te internar no St.Mungus... – disse Sirius olhando o amigo com repreensão.

-Está bem, está bem...Eu explico! Mais que isso não saia daqui! – Disse James. E depois acrescentou algo, virando-se para Sirius – Nem pense em contar alguma coisa para suas "amiguinhas". Você conhece garotas, se você conta pra uma, conta pra todasÉ tudo parte de um plano...

-Que plano? – perguntou Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Foi idéia de Harry e Ron...

-Harry seu filho? E Ron, o ruivo? – Sirius perguntou e James assentiu, contrariado por estar sendo interrompido tão no começo da história.

-Eu estava conversando com eles depois que a Lily me convidou pra sair e eu recusei... –continuou ele.

-Você O QUÊ? – perguntou Sirius chocado – Você ficou louco mesmo, só pode! Você acabou de confirmar que gosta da menina, e quando ela resolve sair com você, você a dispensa? Acho que essa época não está fazendo muito bem pra você, Pontas...Você está amolecendo!

-Fale mais baixo! Você vai acordar todo mundo! – sussurrou James irritado.

-Mas o que ele disse faz todo sentido, Pontas – disse Lupin calmamente.

-Eu já tinha marcado um encontro com outra menina! E eu acho errado desmarcar com uma pra sair com outra!

-Ele tem razão... – disse Lupin.

-Tem nada! Ele tem mais é que sair com as duas! – disse Sirius sorrindo – A tal menina era bonita?

James não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Sirius entendeu o recado e sorriu de volta. Lupin também sorriu, porém mais timidamente, e pediu para o amigo continuar a sua história.

-Enfim, Harry e Ron estavam conversando comigo nesse dia...Então eles me disseram que ela sempre me ignorou, e foi assim que eu comecei a gostar dela...E que se eu a ignorasse, ele começaria a gostar de mim!

-Não sei não... – disse Sirius – Eu ainda acho que você devia ter aproveitado aquela chance...Quem liga pra ética? O importante é se dar bem!

É, pode ser uma boa idéia, Pontas...E o que tem acontecido? Está dando certo? – perguntou Remus interessado.

-Bem... – os dois o olhavam com expectativa – Não sei! – Sirius bufou. – A cada dia eu entendo menos as meninas. Ela passou a dar em cima de mim!

-E então você finalmente aproveitou a sua chance? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso, porém já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

-Não! Eu tenho um plano e vou segui-lo! – disse James enquanto Sirius sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

-Parece que eu vou ter que retomar umas lições que te passei no primeiro ano, Pontas...Você se lembra quando eu te ensinei as regras básicas da conquista?

-Como eu podia me esquecer? – respondeu James maliciosamente.

-Bem, parece que você se esqueceu sim! Vamos repassar os dez mandamentos de um bom conquistador!

-Primeiro: Procure sair com o maior número possível de garotas. Segundo: Não passe mais de duas semanas com a mesma garota...

-...pois isso é ruim para a nossa moral! – recitou Lupin sorrindo.

-Muito bem, Aluado! – disse Sirius dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do outro.

-Terceiro: Nunca dispense uma garota que seja apresentável. – continuou James – Quarto: Quando você estiver se apegando demais a uma garota, deixe-a.

-Parece que esse você não assimilou direito, Pontas... – disse Sirius com desgosto. – A Lily é uma mancha no seu histórico de Don Juan...

-Quinto: Não seja preconceituoso. Garotas de todas as casas merecem ter a chance de ficar com um cara como você. – disse James sorrindo com o comentário de Sirius. – Sexto: Não deixe a garota pisar em você ou afastá-lo das outras meninas. Sétimo: Faça com que ela precise de você. Oitavo: Não desista fácil de uma garota, mas também saiba quando é hora de parar. – Sirius pigarreou – Nono: Vá atrás das garotas, não espere que elas cheguem em você.

-E décimo: Aproveite todas as oportunidades. – acrescentou Sirius. – Parece que você não anda cumprindo quase nenhum desses mandamentos! Que vergonha, Pontas! Agora eu entendo porque a sua vida amorosa está assim!

-E a sua, Almofadinhas? Como anda? – perguntou James sorrindo.

-Melhor é impossível! – respondeu Sirius arrogantemente.

-Não foi o que me pareceu! – continuou James alegremente – Aquelas duas meninas que a Lily trouxe não estavam muito a fim de você.

É, isso não se pode negar, Almofadinhas... – disse Remus, que estava se divertindo com a situação. Aquelas conversas sobre meninas eram muito comuns entre os Marotos.

-Isso é porque eu não estou trabalhando muito sério nelas... É só eu querer que as duas ficam aos meus pés! – disse ele confiante.

-Será mesmo? – duvidou James – Essa eu pago pra ver!

-Você está duvidando de mim, Pontas? – James assentiu, então Sirius respondeu por entre os dentes – Então você verá o que eu estou dizendo...Eu tenho certeza de que consigo com que elas fiquem comigo!

-Qual das duas? – perguntou Remus.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas sorriu marotamente. James e Remus também sorriram.

-Isso vocês saberão quando chegar a hora! – disse ele tentando mudar de assunto – O importante agora é falar do Pontas!

-O que mais aconteceu, Pontas? – perguntou Lupin.

-Bem, ela conseguiu fazer com que eu terminasse com a menina com quem eu ia sair...Não entendi bem como, mas ela armou alguma coisa com a Hermione...

-Hermione é aquela simpática lá de baixo? – perguntou Sirius interessado.

-Você sabe muito bem quem ela é! A Lily te proibiu de dar em cima dela! – disse James –Mas simé ela...

-E elas têm um plano? – perguntou Lupin.

-Exato – confirmou James.

-Então é melhor você desistir do seu plano, meu amigo! – disse Lupin sorrindo. James e Sirius perguntaram por que, e ele disse – Meninas são muito mais criativas do que nós! E quando elas fazem algo assimé por que estão determinadas, e aí...

-Pode ir parando! – disse Sirius indignado – Eu concordo até a parte do "Você deveria desistir do plano", porque isso é coisa de garotas, e tal! Mas eu realmente não concordo com a segunda parte! Não esperava esse feminismo da sua parte, Aluado!

-Se vocês dois acham que eu devo desistir, o que vocês sugerem que eu faça? Porque a tática antiga não funcionou! Eu acho que no fundo ela gosta de mim, mas oficialmente...Ela me odeia!

-Eu sugiro que você agarre a Evans e aproveite logo o mole que ela tá te dando! – disse Sirius animadamente.

-Alguma sugestão, Aluado?

-Eu acho que você tem que aproveitar as chances que estão aparecendo... – disse ele pensativo – Pense bem...Ela acha que se der em cima de você, você não vai aceitar...E isso está dando segurança para ela...Na próxima vez que ela te convidar, aceite!

-E se ela me der um fora? – perguntou James tentando ver onde Lupin queria chegar. Aquela idéia não estava lhe parecendo muito boa...

-Se ela disser que não, aí o plano dela também fracassa. E vocês dois ficam quites! Agora, se ela for tão orgulhosa quanto eu penso que ela é, ela vai aceitar.

-E daí você só vai ter que aproveitar muito bem a oportunidade! – disse Sirius.

-Bem, dessa parte eu posso cuidar...Aluado, como você consegue entender a mente feminina tão bem? Digo, a gente tem... – ele não terminou a frase.

-Mais experiência do que eu, eu sei disso! – completou Remus sorrindo. – Mas essa experiência de vocês não é tão útil assim! – Sirius fechou a cara – Quer dizer, vocês não param pra pensar sobre o que as meninas querem, sobre o porquê das suas ações e tudo mais!

-A única ação que importa é... – Sirius começou a se manifestar, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

-A gente já sabe, Almofadinhas! Mas bem, acho que o James quer uma explicação, não quer?

-Se você pudesse me dar...Seria bom... – disse ele.

-Pelo que você me disse, a Lily tem um plano e está dando em cima de você...Então está claro que ela está te dando bola por algum motivo. Provavelmente é porque ela quer que você ache que ela goste de você, pra depois te dar um fora. Aparentemente você deu um fora nela, não? Meninas são extremamente vingativas...

-Faz sentido, caro Aluado, faz sentido...

-Pois é, Pontas, o que seria de você sem a gente? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo de um modo extremamente convencido.

-Sem a gente uma vírgula, não é, Almofadinhas? Sem o Aluado! Você não disse nada muito útil! – disse James rindo da cara ofendida do amigo.

-Como não? – perguntou Sirius. – Eu disse desde o começo que ficar planejando coisas não leva a nada!

-Mas é melhor você ir planejando bem o que vai fazer para conquistar as amigas da Lily! Se elas forem tão difíceis quanto a amiga, você vai ter que suar a camisa! – disse James, enquanto Lupin concordava sorrindo.

-Pode deixar, Pontas, que dos meus métodos de conquista entendo eu... – disse Sirius sorrindo e pensando em como faria para se aproximar de seus próximos alvos.

-""-

-Vamos acordá-la! – disse Vicky enquanto se aproximava da cama de Lily sem fazer barulho.

-Ela não vai ficar brava? – perguntou Meg seguindo a amiga.

-Vai. – disse Vicky, que continuava andando – Mas quem se importa? Vai dizer que não ficou curiosa? Que história foi aquela com Potter ontem a noite?

-Não faço a mínima idéia...Mas que foi estranho foi...

-Estranho é pouco. – disse ela. Chegou à cama de Lily e chamou baixinho – Lily! Lily!

-O sono dela é de pedra, ela não vai acordar tão rápido! – disse Meg. – Temos que fazer algo além de chamar pelo nome dela!

-Lily ama o Potter... – sussurrou Vicky no ouvido da outra. Esta se levantou de um pulo, como se sua cama estivesse pegando fogo.

-Quem disse isso? – perguntou Lily visivelmente irritada, mas mais acordada do que nunca.

-Ela! – disse Meg apontando a outra amiga.

-O que foi, Victoria? – perguntou Lily, tentando parecer o mais séria possível e chamando a menina pelo seu nome ao invés de pelo apelido.

-Como assim, o que foi? – perguntou ela tentando parecer inocente. E depois começou a rir – Eu só estava comentando com a Meg que você e o Potter formam um casal lindo, e que quero ser a madrinha do casamento! Agora que você assumiu que o ama!

-Não fale besteiras! Eu NÃO assumi que amo o Potter! – disse ela por entre os dentes.

-Não assumiu ainda, mas na verdade você o ama, não? – perguntou Meg sorrindo.

-NÃO! – algumas meninas do dormitório se mexeram, então Lily abaixou a voz – Parece que eu vou ter que explicar tudo, não é? Achei que depois de passar tantos anos comigo vocês me conhecessem um pouco!

-Você estava dando em cima do Potter! Todo mundo do Salão Comunal pôde perceber, tamanho o descaramento! – disse Meg.

-Ah, a velha arte do fingimento... – suspirou Vicky – Qual é o plano, Lily?

-Vejo que vocês perceberam enfim!

-Eu não! – disse Meg, fechando a cara – Me expliquem!

É muito simples! – disse Lily sentando-se – A Hermione teve uma idéia logo depois que Potter me deu um fora...

-Pode ir parando! – disse Vicky piscando várias vezes, como para se certificar de que tinha ouvido certo – Potter te deu um fora?

-Para isso você teve que convidá-lo pra sair! – disse Meg igualmente chocada com a revelação.

-Tive, mas... – Lily enrubesceu – Foi um momento de loucura! Eu o chamei pra sair e ele me disse que não, porque já ia sair com outra...Ele me deixou com a maior cara de estúpida no meio do corredor e eu acabei dando um escândalo!

-Novidade... – disse Vicky como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – Você deu escândalo aqui TAMBÉM?

-Dei! Mas veja bem, eu tinha um motivo! – Lily gesticulava enquanto tentava se explicar para as amigas, que a observavam como se ela fosse uma louca.

É, dessa vez você tinha. – disse Meg – Mas só dessa vez!

-Mas então, Lily...Eu acho que você devia ir com fé! Você e o Potter foram feitos um para o outro!

-EU E O POTTER NÃO TEMOS NADA A VER! – Lily disse muito mais alto do que deveria. Mas para sua felicidade, a única que acordou foi Hermione. Ela se levantou e foi para a cama da amiga.

-Mas o que está havendo aqui? – disse enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Elas acabaram de insinuar que eu e James – Vicky pigarreou, e Lily corrigiu – Potter fomos feitos um para o outro!

-Sem querer te contrariar, mas... – começou Hermione cautelosamente – É verdade...O Harry é a prova disso! Você viu as fotos! E ontem você parecia bem feliz com o que tinha visto! – as outras duas riram baixinho e confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Eu sei... – reconheceu Lily contrariada – Mas dizer isso é que nem afirmar que vocês duas combinam com o Black!

Houve um momento de silêncio. Então, Vicky se pronunciou:

-Bem, o ego do Black chega na lua, ou melhor, em Plutão, mas convenhamos...Ele tem um físico invejável! Isso ninguém pode negar!

-Victoria! – exclamou Lily chocada.

-Qual é, Lily? – perguntou Meg – Vai dizer que acha o Black e o Potter feios!

É... – admitiu Lily – Eles são bem bonitos...Mas são uns idiotas!

-Tem um ditado que eu adoro... – disse Vicky séria – "Na frente de uma personalidade podre, sempre pode haver um corpo sarado"!

-Eu achei que fosse outro, Vicky! – comentou Meg – Na semana passada você disse que o seu ditado preferido era "As pessoas que usam rosa mais de 200 dias por ano deveria ser banidas desse mundo".

-E era! – disse Vicky rindo – Mas eu gosto de mudanças!

-Inovar é sempre bom! – disse Hermione sorrindo. Lily também sorriu.

-Tudo bem que vocês achem Black bonito, mas se ele desse um fora em vocês, o que vocês fariam? – perguntou Lily.

-Bem, para isso eu teria que convidá-lo pra sair, coisa que eu não pretendo fazer nessa vida! –disse Meg rindo.

-E você acha que ele realmente ia dispensar um material desses? – perguntou Vicky sorrindo arrogantemente.

-Você está começando a parecer com ele...Só não digo que vocês formam um casal simpático porque não desejo que vocês fiquem com ele...Coitadas! – comentou Lily amargamente.

-Mas então, – desconversou Meg – Qual foi a idéia da Hermione?

-Ela estava indignada aquele dia, e resolveu que queria deixar James arrasado. Então eu sugeri que ela desse em cima dele, o que daria muitas esperanças para ele. Depois, quando ele a convidasse de novo pra sair, ela daria um belo de um fora, o que o deixaria arrasado! –explicou Mione.

-E não foi só isso! – disse Lily animadamente – Nós também demos um jeito de arruinar o encontro dele com aquela lá...

-E quem é a rival, Lily? –perguntou Vicky.

-Primeiro, ela não é minha rival...Eu só não gosto dela! – respondeu – Mas é uma menina da Corvinal.

-Sempre as meninas da Corvinal... – suspirou Meg – Não sei o que elas têm de especial! Mas os meninos as adoram!

-Eu não sei o que elas têm, mas sei que elas não têm alguns neurônios para aceitar sair com os Marotos! – disse Lily sorrindo.

-Elas têm é muito bom senso! – disse Vicky.

-Não entendi. – disse Lily enquanto Meg concordava.

-Eu acho que entendi! – disse Hermione sorrindo como fazia quando sabia a resposta de uma pergunta particularmente difícil em alguma aula. Vicky fez um sinal para que ela explicasse – Os Marotos são bonitos, como todas nós sabemos, e vocês os acham um bando de metidos...

-O que eles são! – disse Lily.

-Isso não vem ao caso! – continuou Hermione – Então as meninas da Corvinal ficam com eles, aproveitam bem o "material", como diria a Vicky, – Vicky suspirou – e são largadas por eles uma semana depois! Ou seja, elas não têm que ficar com eles por muito tempo, na verdade são elas que os usam!

-Perfeito! – disse Vicky – Elas acham que estão usando as garotas, mas são elas que estão se aproveitando! Na verdade é algo recíproco!

-Muito inteligentes. – comentou Lily.

É por isso que elas estão na Corvinal! – disse Meg sorrindo. E depois continuou, mudando de assunto – E esse seu plano têm funcionado?

-Eu não sei direito...Ele começou a me rejeitar por alguma razão! Mas o fato é que eu estou tentando!

-Ele deve ter armado alguma coisa, não é, Lily? – disse Meg.

-Mas com armação, ou sem, você não está dando em cima do jeito apropriado! Se você fizer isso direito, não há plano que o impeça de cair no seu jogo! – disse Vicky sorrindo maliciosamente. – Pelo jeito nós vamos ter que te ensinar algumas coisinhas...

-Agora não, nós precisamos tomar café! – protestou Lily – Daqui a pouco o salão se enche e a gente não vai conseguir comer em paz!

-E quem liga para a comida, Lily Evans? – perguntou Meg animadamente – Nós temos muito o que fazer! Nos ajuda, Hermione?

É claro! – respondeu a outra rindo.

-Vamos ver agora se James Potter resiste ao charme de Lily Evans! – disse Vicky enquanto se encaminhava para as roupas da amiga.

N/A: Bem, eu não sei se esse capítulo ficou muito bom, acho que não...Mas enfim, eu tentei escrever meio rápido pra publicar antes da Quarta, quando eu vou viajar! E depois eu só vou postar bem mais tarde! Então, bem, comentem!

Respondendo os comentários que têm perguntas!

Xianya: Como eu disse na última nota da autora, isso não vai mudar o curso da história, porque infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso! No final você vê o que acontece!

Lívia Black: Que bom que você gostou da surra no Pedro, eu queria poder fazer bem mais com ele! Mas bom, você perguntou se eles podem ficar pra sempre no futuro, não? Bem, você verá no fim da fic! Só digo que eu não vou mudar toda a história, para tudo há uma solução!


	13. Bilhetes

N/A: Gente, desculpa pela demora! Mas é que eu viajei e tudo mais, além do que, eu demorei pra pensar no que escrever! Espero que o tamanho do capítulo compenseé o maior dos últimos, acho!

BILHETES

-Ah, não... Isso não vai dar certo! – Lily olhava para sua imagem no espelho enquanto sacudia a cabeça. – Não sei como deixei vocês fazerem uma coisa dessas!

-Eu sei exatamente como! – disse Vicky sorrindo e, fazendo a amiga girar, observando-a –Nós fizemos uma obra de arte! Não há Potter que resista a você, Lilyzinha!

-Mas é que eu não sei se eu quero que ele não resista... – queixou-se Lily.

-Que bobagem, Lily! – disse Meg sorrindo – Eu pensei que você quisesse ficar com o Potter, digo, humilhar o Potter! – Lily lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mas voltou a se olhar no espelho. Realmente, arrumada daquele jeito, James não ia resistir...Se ele dava em cima dela mesmo quando ela estava vestida normalmente!

-Certo...Vou confiar na opinião de vocês! – disse Lily virando-se para as três meninas que a encaravam sorrindo – Mas se eu estiver ridícula e alguém comentar alguma coisa, eu degolo todas, uma por uma!

-Pode confiar, Lily, eu não as deixaria fazer nada de errado com você! Não se preocupe! –disse Hermione.

-Sim! Mas vamos descer logo! – disse Meg – Demoramos muito aqui, não vamos conseguir pegar o café da manhã!

-Já perdemos – disse Hermione olhando para o relógio em seu pulso – Demoramos mais do que eu pensava! Já temos que ir para a aula de Transfiguração!

-Transfiguração? – resmungou Vicky – O que temos depois?

-História da Magia. E mais tarde, Herbologia e, a noite, Astronomia. – informou Hermione.

-Bem, então vamos logo! – disse Lily, inspirando fundo.

-""-

Os Marotos tinham acabado de chegar na sala de aula. Depois de terem aquela conversa, tomaram café e deram uma explorada pela escola. Sirius estava muito desapontado por algumas passagens estarem desativadas, mas ficou muito feliz em examinar as garotas da escola. Lupin ressaltou que se ele quisesse mesmo alguma coisa com as amigas de Lily era melhor se comportar, mas o amigo apenas resmungou. Ainda passaram pela sala de Dumbledore, que concordou com a permanência dos dois, dizendo que já esperava que eles e as meninas chegassem alguma hora. Então Lupin achou melhor que fossem logo para a sala de aula, já que deveriam causar uma boa primeira impressão nos professores. Sirius reclamou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando, e então eles chegaram cedo. James e Lupin se sentaram juntos, pois Sirius disse que queria se sentar sozinho. Estava preparando algo para aquela aula e preferiu não contar aos amigos.

Harry e Ron chegaram logo depois e sentaram-se perto dos dois. As meninas ainda não tinham chegado, o que foi motivo de estranhamento, já que elas costumavam ser as primeiras a chegar em todas as aulas.

Então, quando James pensou que Lily não viria mais, elas entraram. O queixo de James literalmente caiu e ele piscou no mínimo umas dez vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade. Lily Evans não era do tipo que se arrumava, e em seu estado normal definitivamente não iria para a aula daquele jeito!

Ela ainda estava usando o uniforme da escola, mas tinha encurtado bastante a saia, e a blusa parecia ter sido reduzida a sua metade. O cabelo não estava liso como sempre, mas sim totalmente ondulado, porém muito bem arrumado. Ele podia jurar que ela tinha passado horas arrumando o cabelo daquele jeito! E ao reparar bem, James pôde ver que ela também estava maquiada!

Pelo jeito ele não tinha sido o único a reparar na menina, pois toda a sala estava virada em direção à porta, e todos os meninos pareciam estar em transe. Foi então que Sirius disse:

-Cara, agora entendi o porquê da insistência...

James apenas o olhou furiosamente, mas não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, pois Lily se sentou na frente dele, com Hermione, enquanto Meg e Vicky se sentaram na frente de Sirius. James ainda não saíra do estado de choque, o que fez Remus dar risada.

-Não vai falar com ela? – perguntou Lupin.

-Com ela quem?

-Preciso mesmo responder?

-Ah, claro! – disse James sacudindo a cabeça – Claro, claro...Agora eu posso falar normalmente com ela, não? – Lupin assentiu, então James aumentou o tom de voz e disse –Olá, Lily!

Ela sorriu e se virou:

-Oi, James!

-Você está muito bonita hoje – disse ele.

-Você achou? Obrigada! – disse ela sorrindo. Realmente, meninos eram muito previsíveis! Então Hermione cochichou para ela não dar tanta atenção para ele, pois assim ele ficaria mais intrigado. – A professora McGonagall chegou...Até daqui a pouco! – e virou-se para frente. Hermione sorriu e elas começaram a prestar atenção na aula.

Enquanto isso, Vicky colocou os braços na mesa e tentou dormir. Transfiguração realmente não era uma de suas matérias preferidas, e ainda estava cansada de fazer todo aquele trabalho em Lily. Meg também estava cansada, mas resolveu tentar prestar atenção na aula, o que foi difícil. Mas então, viu algo por cima do seu ombro. Virou-se e viu que Sirius estava inclinado para frente e segurava um papel entre os dedos, enquanto deixava o dedo indicador da outra mão em cima dos lábios. Meg o olhou como que perguntando o que ele queria, mas ele estendeu mais ainda o papel, então ela o pegou e leu o que estava escrito:

"_Soube que você gosta de astronomia..."._

Ela leu mais duas vezes, tentando entender o que havia por trás daquela mensagem, mas não achou nada. Então pegou a pena e respondeu:

"_Pois é... Por que a pergunta?"._

Virou-se para trás em silêncio, como ele havia pedido. Então lhe entregou o bilhete e virou-se novamente para frente. Ele leu e sorriu. Respondeu rapidamente:

"_Hoje a noite vai ter aula, então eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ficar mais um pouco comigo. Eu sei muito sobre astronomia"._

Passou o bilhete para ela, que leu e suspirou. Agora a mensagem estava bem clara! Ela pensou por um tempo. Black era bonito e tudo, mas ela não podia simplesmente ficar com ele apenas por alguns dias. Após um tempo, escreveu:

"_Não me leve a mal, Black, mas não estou interessada nas aulas particulares. Agora, se o seu amigo Remus quiser dar, eu posso aceitar!"_.

Ela não tinha nenhum interesse em Lupin, apenas o achava simpático. Mas não resistiu! Sirius abriu o bilhete ansiosamente e ficou pasmo com o que leu! Ela não ia dispensá-lo para ficar com Remus! Ele era Sirius Black! E não iria desistir tão fácil! Era um truque, só podia ser...Milhares de garotas já haviam feito a mesma coisa, fingindo que não estavam interessadas...Mas iam correndo para o lugar marcado. E com ela não ia ser diferente!

"_Bem, você é quem sabe... Só vou avisando que eu posso ensinar coisas que você nem imagina, sou um ótimo professor! Vou estar esperando por você na torre, depois da aula, para caso você mude de idéia!"._

Ela leu e balançou a cabeça! Black não tinha jeito! Resolveu então acabar logo com as esperanças do menino, antes que ele começasse a insistir demais.

"_Não vou mudar. Eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas... Eu não tenho NENHUM interesse em você!" _

Sirius sabia que aquilo era uma mentira deslavada, mas ficou chocado ao ver essa frase escrita em um papel! Mas então sorriu, e respondeu, sabendo que tinha um trunfo. Dessa ela não poderia se livrar.

"_Curioso... Ainda bem que eu sou um cara de sorte! Olha só o que eu achei no bolso da minha veste! Um bilhete seu, com a Vicky e a Lily... Leia, acho que ele fala por si só!"._

Meg estranhou. Que bilhete ele poderia ter? Então abriu um segundo papel, que veio com o primeiro bilhete. Abriu e colocou a mão na boca. NINGUÉM deveria ter lido aquilo! Muito menos Sirius Black! E ele com certeza tinha mostrado para os outros Marotos! Que vergonha! Reconheceu a lista na primeira olhada, mas resolveu reler para ver a dimensão da coisa...

"'_LISTA DOS 10 CARAS MAIS LINDOS DE TODO O SEMPRE'_

_Por Margareth_

_Comentada por: Lily e Vicky_

_-Brad Pitt_

_Vicky: Quem é esse cara?_

_LilyÉ um ator trouxa,Vicky...Tem todo o meu apoio, Meg! O cara é maravilhoso!_

_-Michael Fleming_

_Vicky: Aquele do sétimo ano da CorvinalÉ bonito, mas podia ser um pouco menos magro!_

_Lily: Bonito, mas acho que ele estava saindo com a Vanessa Lewis, o que prova que tem um péssimo gosto! Vocês já repararam no tamanho do nariz da garota? Parece uma tromba!_

_Vicky: E depois eu que sou a maldosa..._

_Meg: Mas é verdade!_

_Lily: Ei, Meg, a gente cuida dos comentários, ok? Você só tem que escolher os caras!_

_Meg: Certo, desculpa!_

_-Paul Campbell_

_Lily: Quem?_

_Vicky: Como assim, quem? Paul Campbell! O cantor! Acorda, Lily! Pelo jeito você só está por dentro do mundo artístico trouxa!_

_-Edward Ricchie_

_Vicky: EI! Ele é meu ex-namorado! E sim, ele é bonito, mas não é para o seu bico!_

_Meg: Desculpa, Lily, mas eu tive que me intrometer! Ele ERA seu namorado! E você sabia muito bem que eu tinha uma queda por ele, mesmo antes de vocês namorarem!_

_Vicky: Você que sempre dá em cima dos garotos de quem eu gosto!_

_Meg: Mentira! E bem, ele é bonito! Ele é LINDO! E a lista é minha!_

_Lily: Calma, gente, o cara é bonitinho, mas nem tanto..._

_Meg e Vicky: NEM TANTO?_

_LilyÉ! Er... Meg? Vamos pro próximo?_

_-Robert Danes_

_Vicky: Você acha o Danes bonito? Nossa, essa foi uma revelação!_

_Lily: Ele pode não ser bonito, mas ele é muito inteligente e gentil!_

_Vicky: Claro que é gentilé da Lufa-Lufa!_

_Lily: A Lufa-Lufa tem umas pessoas legais!_

_Vicky: Eu sei, legais até demais!_

_Lily: Você definitivamente devia ter ido pra Sonserina!_

_Vicky: Eu sei, o chapéu seletor também achou. Mas no fim ele se decidiu pela Grifinória, infelizmente!_

_Lily: O QUÊ?_

_Vicky: Brincadeira! Eu sou da Grifinória, com muito orgulho!_

_-Stuart Harris_

_Lily: Ah, esse cantor eu conheço! De fato, ele é lindo, mas canta muito mal!_

_Vicky: Com toda certeza!_

_Meg: Não estamos falando de talento ou competência! E sim de beleza! _

_Lily: Meg?_

_Meg: Desculpa, sem comentários!_

_-Tom Cruise_

_Vicky: Como?_

_Lily: Outro ator trouxa! Realmente, Meg, ele é lindo!_

_Vicky: Vocês precisam me apresentar esses atores!_

_Lily: Você não ia gostar...Ia achar os efeitos dos filmes trouxas falsos demais..._

_Vicky: Eu não preciso prestar atenção no filme, só nos atores! Nos bonitos, claro!_

_Lily: Você não tem jeito!_

_-Thomas Wallington_

_Lily: UM SONSERINO?_

_Meg: Não é um comentário, Lilyé uma explicação: Ele é bonito! Um cretino, mas maravilhoso!  
Vicky: Com certeza!_

_Lily: Vicky!_

_Vicky: Mas é verdade!_

_Lily: Certo, certo...Ele é bonito!_

_-James Potter_

_Vicky: Com toda a certeza! Um dos mais bonitos do ano, se não for o mais! Mas é melhor eu não falar nada se não a Lily se zanga!_

_Lily: VICTORIA!_

_Vicky: Não disse? Morre de ciúmes do Potter!_

_Lily: Não é ciúmes! Eu NÃO tenho ciúmes do Potter! Eu odeio o Potter!_

_Meg: Sei, sei..._

_Lily: MARGARETH! Eu falei pra não comentar! Ainda mais se for pra falar besteira!_

_Meg: Ei, essa lista é minha! Eu tenho o poder!_

_Lily: E eu tenho o poder de partir o seu crânio em dois!_

_Meg: Calma! Só reconheça, o Potter É bonito!_

_Lily: Não_

_VickyÉ sim, Lily._

_Lily: Não_

_Meg: Reconheça._

_Lily: Não_

_Vicky: Lily ama Potter!_

_Lily: NÃO!_

_Meg: Esqueceu que você fala durante o sono? Pois é, já ouvimos você dizendo: James...James..._

_Vicky: Mesmo! Nós gravamos com aquele gravador bruxo da Meg!_

_Lily: MALDITAS!_

_Meg: Reconheça, ou a gente mostra pro James!_

_Lily: Vocês não ousariam!_

_Meg: Experimente!_

_Lily: Certo...EU ACHO JAMES POTTER BONITO! E cretino..._

_Vicky: Mas bonito! Lindo!_

_Lily: Sim, sim! Droga! Vamos para o próximo!_

_-Sirius Black:_

_Lily: Esse também?_

_Vicky: Fazer o queé bonito sim!_

_LilyÉ, mas...É o Black!_

_Meg: Eu acho que ele é LINDO! Ainda mais do que o Potter!_

_Lily: Quer dizer que você sairia com ele?_

_Meg: Claro!_

_Vicky: Você não faria isso!_

_Lily: Mesmo!_

_Meg: Claro que faria! E desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas?_

_Lily: Mas...Ele é o Black!_

_Vicky: Eu também sairia com ele!_

_Lily: Sairiam nada! Não seriam trouxas! Ele ia largar vocês logo! E ainda mais: Se vocês derem mole, o Potter vai achar que tem chance comigo..._

_Meg: E tem..._

_Lily: Quieta, Margareth...É o seguinte: NÃO saiam com o Black!_

_Vicky: Por quê?_

_Lily: Porque não!_

_Meg: Ele nem convidou a gente!_

_LilyÉ...Mas mesmo assim! Prometam que não vão nunca sair com os Marotos!_

_Vicky: Não._

_LilyÉ melhor você fazer o que eu estou te pedindo, Vicky, ou eu posso contar o seu segredinho para aquela pessoa!_

_Vicky: NÃO! Certo, prometo! Prometo, mas não faça nada!_

_LilyÓtimo...Meg?_

_Meg: Se eu prometer, você me explica aquele feitiço novo?_

_Lily: Não prestou atenção na aula de novo, não é?_

_Meg: Prestei sim! Só que não entendi! Ensina?_

_Lily: Ensino._

_Meg: Então eu prometo._

Era pior do que ela imaginara! Sirius Black e James Potter tinham lido aquilo! Além de Black saber que ela sairia com ele, Lily ia ficar furiosa quando soubesse que Potter tinha lido a sua confissão! Então, meio sem saber o que fazer, rabiscou um bilhete para o menino sentado atrás dela:

"_Onde você conseguiu essa lista?"._

Ele leu e sorriu. Sabia que ela não iria simplesmente ignorá-lo. E já sabia exatamente o que fazer, afinal, ela disse que sairia com ele. E essa informação já era suficiente para ele, teria o que queria.

"_Você deixou cair do seu bolso no dia em que escreveram, e eu recolhi"._

Era uma explicação plausível, já que Meg era muito distraída, e podia mesmo ter deixado um pedaço de pergaminho cair de seu bolso sem notar. Agora já estava feito, mas uma pergunta ainda a incomodava.

"_Você com certeza já mostrou para Potter... Nenhum de vocês dois pode contar para Vicky, e principalmente para a Lily que essa lista está com vocês! Por favor, Black, por favor, não conte! Certo?"._

Sirius sabia que ela ia perguntar isso, estava completamente dentro dos seus planos. Por isso não demorou nada para escrever a resposta.

"_Não se preocupe, não vamos contar para Lily que sabemos que ela acha James lindo. Mas para isso você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha, mas acho que não vai ser nenhum sacrifício!"_.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia o que ele ia pedir, mas não podia sair com ele, afinal, tinha prometido! E ela cumpria suas promessas! Lily não ia ficar brava em saber que ela perdera a lista, mas ficaria furiosa se ela saísse com Black! Ela não admitiria que uma de suas melhores amigas mentisse pra ela e, principalmente, para sair com um Maroto! Mas resolveu ganhar tempo e escreveu:

"_O que você quer?"._

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Estava se sentindo muito bem, era realmente muito inteligente! Logo que viu a lista que tinha em mãos soubera que poderia precisar dela.

"_Que você fique até mais tarde na torre de astronomia comigo!"._

Meg suspirou. Olhou para Vicky ao seu lado, que ainda estava com o rosto no meio dos braços. Meg não sabia se a amiga estava dormindo, mas preferiu não fazer barulho, e apenas escreveu, dizendo sinceramente:

"_Você viu a promessa que eu fiz. Se eu sair com você a Lily me mata!"._

Ele sabia perfeitamente disso. Então respondeu:

"_Não vou contar para elas, e você também não precisa. Eu não estou te pedindo nada demais, estou?"._

Pensando bem, não estava...Mas ela ainda não estava muito certa do que deveria fazer, então rabiscou:

"_Bem..."._

Agora Sirius estava certo de que ela iria. Ainda assim, tentou parecer o menos ansioso e confiante.

"_Não precisa responder agora. Pode pensar até a noite. Eu vou estar te esperando"._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e guardou o bilhete. Tinha bastante tempo para pensar, e não era tão ruim sair com Black. Afinal, ela simpatizava com ele, e o achava muito bonito. E ninguém precisava saber de nada...

-""-

Lily estava muito feliz. Podia sentir o olhar de James pousado nela, ele estava mesmo embasbacado. Se tudo saísse como previsto, o que ia sair, ele ia ficar encantado e ia se esquecer de ser antipático com ela. Assim, ele recuperaria as esperanças de ficar com ela e a convidaria para sair. O que ela recusariaé claro. Em público, de preferência! Riu consigo mesma e tentou prestar atenção na aula.

Já James não estava fazendo a mínima questão de prestar atenção no que a professora estava falando. Rabiscava um pomo no caderno, enquanto pensava. De repente, viu uma folha em sua frente, e reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada de Remus. Leu.

"_Achei melhor escrever, para ninguém ouvir o que estamos falando. Você não vai falar com a Lily?"._

James olhou para o amigo, que mandou que ele escrevesse a resposta. Ele suspirou, e escreveu de qualquer jeito:

"_Já falei com ela, você não ouviu?"._

Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Então pegou a folha e começou a responder para o amigo.

"_Não. Eu digo falar mesmo! Dizer alguma coisa de útil! Tipo convidá-la para sair!"._

James leu e pensou um pouco. Ele ainda não sabia se devia convidar Lily para sair. Era isso que ela queria, não? Que ele a convidasse, pois de outra forma ela não usaria aquela roupa! A menos que fosse para outro menino! James olhou rapidamente pela sala e sorriu, confiante: não havia ninguém melhor do que ele lá. Era para ele com certeza. Mas se assim fosse, devia ter algo por trás daquilo.

"_Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia..."._

Remus suspirou de novo ao ver o que o amigo tinha escrito. Não era possível que ele não soubesse de nada sobre meninas!

"_Eu já te expliquei! Olha, ela está vestida assim para que você desista logo de ficar ignorando-a! O que ela não sabe é que você JÁ desistiu! Então, se você a convidar agora, vai pegá-la de surpresa, pois ela não esperava um retorno tão imediato! E tenho certeza de que ela vai aceitar! E se ela não aceitar... Bemé só mais um fora para sua coleção!"._

James achou que Aluado podia estar certo, só não gostou muito da última frase...Sendo assim, escreveu:

"_Muito engraçado, Aluado! Mas certo, eu vou convidar... Tem razão, o máximo que ela pode fazer é me dar um fora, eu não estou muito esperançoso mesmo! Nesse caso tudo volta ao normal."._

Lupin não escreveu mais nada, apenas assentiu e sorriu satisfeito. James então escreveu uma mensagem em um outro papel, desta vez destinado a Lily, dobrou o papel e o colocou na frente de Lily, que o pegou. Cutucou Hermione para mostrar que tinha recebido uma coisa de James, e as duas leram:

"_Então, Lily, o que acha de sair comigo?"._

Ela ficou de queixo caído! Se desse um fora nele, ele com certeza não ia ficar decepcionado como ela queria! Seria o fim de seu plano e ela terminaria fracassada! Lily Evans NUNCA fracassava! E se aceitasse, bem, estaria aceitando um convite de Potter! O que significaria que ela ia ter que sair com ele! Sair com Potter! Olhou suplicante para Hermione, que mordeu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mostrando que também não sabia o que fazer! Se nem Hermione sabia o que fazer, estava perdida! Aquele plano era um fracasso! Ela podia simplesmente ignorá-lo e dizer que não, mas era orgulhosa! Maldito plano! Teve vontade de pular no pescoço de Hermione e enforcá-la, mas sabia que sua idéia tinha valor. Só não tinha dado certo! Então respirou fundo, amaldiçoando seu orgulho e o resto do mundo, e escreveu sua resposta. Pelo menos assim ela teria mais tempo para pensar no que fazer, e não encararia a derrota...

"_Claro! Quando e onde?"._

James abriu o bilhete, ansioso. Quando abriu, não sabia o que falar. Teve vontade de gritar no meio da sala, ou de virar para Sirius e contar as novidades. Mas em vez disso, mostrou o bilhete para Lupin, que sorriu triunfante. Ainda sem acreditar que conseguira depois de tanto tempo, James escreveu:

"_Hoje à noite, depois da aula de astronomia. Do lado da estátua do bruxo perneta, perto da antiga sala de Feitiços.". _

Lily leu o bilhete e sentiu afundar-se na cadeira. Queria sair daquela aula infeliz e afundar-se em sua cama. Sem chances de se concentrar naquele momento. Hermione pareceu captar a fúria da amiga, mas pensou que aquele encontro talvez fosse a chance de os dois se acertarem de vez, e de ela perceber que gostava dele. Devia simplesmente deixar que ela fosse e aproveitasse, mas não podia fazer isso com Lily. Então decidiu, a contragosto, deixar de prestar atenção na aula e pensar em como ajudá-la. Escreveu com pressa uma mensagem e passou para a amiga.

"_Não se preocupe, vamos pensar em alguma coisa!"._

Lily leu e suspirou. Respondeu.

"_Obrigada, mas não tem o que pensar. Eu aceitei sair com Potter. É o fim. Não tem mais volta..."._

Hermione leu, e pensou que era verdade. Ela não conseguia arranjar uma saída, a não ser que ela se mantivesse o mais longe possível do menino durante o tal encontro.

-""-

Lily saiu da aula sentindo um misto de desânimo, cansaço e fúria. Será que se não tivesse usado aquela maquiagem toda, ele não a teria convidado? Será que as amigas tinham exagerado na produção? Ou será que simplesmente seu plano era um total fracasso desde sua criação? Pois tudo o que ela conseguira era fazer o que James queria, e agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. O que ela não conseguia entender era como Hermione e ela, que eram consideradas muito espertas e inteligentes, tinham pensado naquilo. De que maneira podia dar certo dar em cima de James? Primeiro, nada relacionado com ele podia resultar em coisa boa, principalmente algo que envolvesse dar em cima dele! Mas nada poderia ser feito agora além de tentar se manter afastada do garoto durante o encontro, ou arrumar um jeito de desmarcar sem ser antipática ou coisa parecida.

Meg, que saíra da sala com um sorriso discreto que permanecia lá apesar de ela lutar com todas as suas forças para tirar, se juntou a Lily, e num lapso de força, conseguiu se manter séria. Hermione ainda tentava pensar em algum jeito de livrar a amiga daquela, mas se distraiu quando Harry e Ron chegaram perto dela para pedir as anotações da última aula. Já Sirius e James andavam satisfeitos com suas conquistas, enquanto Remus conversava com Vicky, que estava levemente mau-humorada e ainda cansada.

O resto do dia demorou a passar para Lily e para todos (ou quase) os outros, preocupados ou ansiosos com algo. Então, quando finalmente tiveram um tempo livre, foram todos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. As meninas foram para seu dormitório, quando Sirius perguntou em voz baixa para Meg se ela ia se arrumar para o encontro. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e subiu as escadas com as amigas. Lily se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Então Vicky perguntou:

-O que aconteceu, Lily? –perguntou Vicky.

-Três chances. – respondeu Lily, desanimada.

-Potter? – perguntou Vicky, sentando-se.

-Por que eu não me surpreendo por você ter acertado? – respondeu Lily sarcasticamente.

-O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou Meg rindo.

-Eu...Eu...Não consigo nem dizer! – disse ela, sentando-se – Eu...Vou sair com Potter...

-Claro, no dia 44 de Agosto? – perguntou Vicky rindo.

-Não, hoje mesmo. – respondeu Lily, suspirando.

-COMO? – perguntou Vicky, levantando-se.

É isso mesmo que você ouviu! – respondeu ela – Sente-se de novo, você vai precisar! Vocês têm que me ajudar!

-Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Meg.

-Eu vou contar a história desde o começo...

Então todas se sentaram e escutaram a história de Lily, enquanto na Sala Comunal, os meninos comemoravam em silêncio.

N/A: Queria agradecer a minha beta, que é a mais rápida do mundo! E bem, o próximo capítulo vai demorar pra sair, acho! No próximo capítulo, se tiver perguntas, eu tento responder!


	14. Preparativos Para a Grande Noite

N/A: Desculpas pelo atraso! Eu sei que demorei MUITO pra postar, mas é que o meu PC pegou um vírus muito chato, que num queria sair de jeito nenhum! E também devo dizer que faltou tempo, inspiração e disposição! Mas enfim, espero que gostem!

-""-

PREPARATIVOS PARA A GRANDE NOITE

Vicky bufou, se levantou e disse em alto e bom som:

- Sem chances, boa sorte.

- Obrigada pelo apoio...Essa compreensão é realmente o ponto forte da nossa amizade. –ddisse Lily friamente, mesmo sabendo que no fundo a amiga tinha razão. Ela tinha se metido na enrascada, agora era tarde para tentar remediar. Só precisava mesmo de sorte e torcer para que o encontro não fosse tão ruim quanto esperava.

- Não vai. - disse Meg.

- Não vai o quê- perguntou Vicky olhando para a amiga como se ela fosse uma lunática.

-Não vai ser ruim. O encontro. - respondeu Meg de modo distraído, adivinhando os pensamentos de Lily. Esta respondeu desconfiada:

-Como você sabe? Já saiu com ele por acaso?

-Não. - respondeu ela firmemente É que eu diria que ele tem 100 de aproveitamento. Mais da metade dessa escola já saiu com ele e até hoje nenhuma reclamou. Suponho que ele deva ser bem bom, se é que você me entende...

-Tão bom quanto Sirius Black, Megzinha- perguntou Vicky sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Sirius? Digo, Black- Meg olhou para o teto, pois sabia que se a encarasse não conseguiria mentir de jeito nenhum - O que o Black tem a ver? Eu nunca sairia com Black, não, Black de jeito nenhum...Ele é tão...Black...Eu...

-Calma, eu só estava brincando- disse Vicky levantando as sobrancelhas. Hermione, que estava quieta em um canto, apenas sorriu.

-Se vocês pudessem parar de se alfinetar para se concentrarem em meu desespero, eu agradeceria- disse Lily com a voz chorosa.

-Lilyzinha, querida, você quer um conselho? Pois bem: relaxe e aproveite. O máximo que pode acontecer é você dar uns beijinhos. – disse Vicky sorrindo maliciosamente, como fazia freqüentemente quando o assunto era garotos.

-Muito obrigada pelo conselho, mas acho que a Meg vai ter algo melhor a dizer- Lily olhou suplicante para a outra amiga - Meg?

-Eu acho que sair com o Sirius não vai ser tão ruim.

-Sirius? E quem falou em Sirius- perguntou Vicky.

É mesmo- comentou Hermione - Acho que você anda com o Sirius demais na cabeça, Meg!

-Eu não disse SIRIUS. Eu disse pão sírio- Meg sabia que tinha se denunciado. E também sabia que definitivamente NÃO sabia mentir!

-Pão Sírio- perguntou Lily - Eu sabia que você era um pouco estranha, mas agora você ultrapassou todos os limites! Explique-se!

É que – ela tinha que pensar em uma boa desculpa, e rápido- eu estava pensando em sair até a cozinha para pegar um pão sírio- Não era uma boa desculpa, mas até que elas poderiam engolir, se tivesse sorte.

-Ah, certo. - respondeu Vicky, ainda desconfiada.

-Já que ninguém tem uma solução, eu vou ter que me arrumar agora, não? Será que vocês podem me ajudar? Se eu VOU ao encontro, eu tenho que estar apresentável, não? –perguntou Lily.

-Pediu ajuda a pessoa certa, Lily! Eu sou a mestre dos encontros! Pode deixar comigo que eu ajudo- disse Vicky arrogantemente.

-Jura? Você só fala, mas na verdade não sai com tanta gente assim... – disse Lily sorrindo de um modo que Vicky não gostou.

-Você quer minha ajuda, não? Então cale-se – respondeu a outra sorrindo cinicamente para a amiga que estava em sua frente.

-Hermione, me ajuda? – Lily chamou e a amiga assentiu enquanto pegava uma escova de cabelo e alguns outros acessórios - Meg?

-Eu...Eu vou tomar banho, se não se importam!

-Você já tomou banho hoje, Meg...De manhã, não se lembra- perguntou Vicky com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Mas é que eu estou suada- respondeu Meg levemente desesperada. Ela precisava tomar banho para sair com Sirius, porque se ela não estivesse impecável ele certamente comentaria com todos. E aí a sua reputação estaria arruinada. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia levantar suspeita. Estava em um beco sem saída!

-Como, se você não fez exercício nenhum- perguntou Hermione, que também estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho!

-Está certo, eu falo- disse Meg.

Todas se calaram e fitaram a menina, que fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

-Fale- apressou Lily.

-Eu...Eu... - ela ia ter que pensar em algo.

-Você- perguntou Hermione.

-Eu comi pato no almoço!

Todas a olharam fixamente. Do que raios ela estava falando?

-E daí? – perguntou Vicky - Qual é a relevância! Meg, isso não está me cheirando bem!

-Justamente, não está cheirando bem- disse Meg torcendo para que a desculpa que acabara de inventar não soasse tão ridícula como imaginara - Eu tenho uma reação alérgica a patos, e toda vez que eu como eu fico fedendo feito um porco! Então eu não como patos desde os meus 2 anos, que foi quando meus pais descobriram que eu era alérgica...Eu sei que não posso comer, mas hoje eu não resisti!

-Coitada, Meg- disse Hermione - De fato estou sentindo um cheiro meio podre nesse quarto!

-Vá tomar um banho logo- disse Lily enquanto Meg corria para o banheiro, aliviada. Quando fechou a porta, Vicky perguntou às amigas:

-Esperem um pouco...Não teve pato no almoço. E ela esteve com a gente o dia inteiro, então logicamente não foi até a cozinha...

-Pare de se preocupar com essas coisas idiotas, ela deve ter comido em alguma hora! Agora me ajude! Que roupa eu vou usar? Eu não sei- Lily levantou-se e começou a mexer em suas coisas, a procura de algo decente. Vicky ainda estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, mas decidiu ajudar a amiga, que parecia bem desesperada.

-""-

Os três marotos, Harry e Ron estavam há muito tempo em silêncio. Cada um estava entretido em seus próprios pensamentos e planos para a noite. Foi então que Remus resolveu quebrar aquele clima e perguntou casualmente:

-E então, Almofadinhas, algum progresso hoje?

-Meu caro Aluado, eu, como sou um cavalheiro, não costumo me gabar dessas coisas... -disse ele sorrindo ironicamente enquanto todos os outros riam - Mas como vocês são meus amigos, eu vou contar. Sim, tive um grande progresso hoje. Na verdade, foi quase uma conquista absoluta. - então ele se calou e sorriu.

-Vai parar no melhor da história- perguntou James - Continue! Que conquista foi essa?

-Vocês se lembram daquele bilhete que eu achei há algum tempo...Então, ele me foi bem útil...Graças a ele, eu consegui convencer a Meg a sair comigo hoje à noite. – Sirius tinha tentado se manter sério, mas não conseguiu e sorria abertamente e de modo muito convencido.

-Quer dizer que você escolheu um alvo e se fixou nele? Então desistiu da Vicky-perguntou Remus.

-Desculpem meus amigos, mas sobre esses planos futuros eu não posso falar nada. Estragaria a surpresa que estou planejando. Por enquanto, estou satisfeito só com a Meg. -respondeu Sirius.

É, até que ela é bem jeitosinha - disse Ron.

-Pode ir tirando os olhos, porque ela é minha. - disse Sirius de modo muito arrogante, que provocou risadas em todos que estavam presenciando a conversa.

-Se cada garota que você beijasse fosse só sua, não existiriam garotas solteiras na escola –observou Remus enquanto Sirius concordava e sorria. Então perguntou a James:

-Mas e você, Pontas, por que esse sorriso na cara?

-Bem, Almofadinhas, eu devo dizer que não fiquei muito surpreso com o que aconteceu hoje, afinal, uma hora ou outra ela tinha que ceder. Ninguém resiste tanto tempo ao meu charme!

-Acho que de tanto se olhar no espelho você acabou um pouco demente, meu amigo - disse Sirius -Você não é tão charmoso assim.

-Continuando, tenho o prazer de dizer a todos, que Lily Evans vai sair comigo esta noite.

-E ela já sabe disso- perguntou Sirius rindo.

-Já. - respondeu James olhando de modo um tanto quanto azedo para o amigo.

-E que chantagem você usou- perguntou Sirius, que ainda não estava acreditando.

-Nenhuma, ela simplesmente concordou. Ao contrário de você, eu não uso esses métodos sujos. As garotas saem comigo simplesmente pelo fato de que eu sou demais- respondeu James voltando a sorrir.

-Então os dois vão se dar bem essa noite - concluiu Lupin - E o que nós solitários vamos fazer hoje a noite?

-""-

Meg acabou de tomar banho. Posicionou-se então em frente ao espelho. Abriu todos os seus estojos de maquiagem e viu-se em frente a milhares de sombras, lápis de olho, diferentes tipos de rímel, gloss, e ainda um estojo de blush. Suas amigas viviam dizendo que ela era um tanto quanto consumista, já que não usava metade do que comprava, mas naquele momento, tudo aquilo lhe parecia bem útil. Começou então a se arrumar: prendeu o cabelo em uma trança feita com perfeição, após 30 anteriores, que qualquer um consideraria mais do que ótimas. Considerou-se então pronta para sair e escolher a roupa. As meninas estavam todas em um canto, arrumando Lily, então Meg aproveitou para levar o malão discretamente para o banheiro, onde se trancou novamente. Tirou todas as roupas e as espalhou por todos os cantos do lugar. Experimentou dezenas de saias e blusas, combinando todas as cores até chegar em uma saia vermelha um tanto quanto curta para seus padrões e uma blusa branca. Então, após algumas horas dentro daquele banheiro, saiu. As amigas pareciam ter terminado também a produção de Lily e viraram-se para ela muito surpresas e também desconfiadas.

-Aonde você vai vestida assim- perguntou Vicky.

-Eu disse antes, na cozinha...

-De gloss- perguntou Vicky.

-De lápis- perguntou Hermione.

-De calcinha? Oh, isso é uma saia. - perguntou Lily.

-Er...É. Nunca se sabe. Vai que eu encontre alguém interessante no caminho...Você mesma me ensinou que é sempre bom estar prevenida- disse Meg olhando para Vicky.

-Isso é... - disse Vicky - E que horas você vai para a cozinha? Será que você podia esperar eu tomar banho para ir com você?

-Não dá...Estou indo agora, vou aproveitar que ainda dá tempo antes do jantar e da aula de astronomia. - disse ela. Já que tinha que sair, ia aproveitar e ir mesmo na cozinha, mas para tomar uma bela taça de sorvete ao invés de comer pão sírio. Para mudar de assunto, comentou - Nossa, Lily, para quem não estava a fim de sair com o Potter, você até que está bem produzida...

-Pois é, já que eu vou sairé melhor fazer tudo direito, não é? Quem sabe se eu estiver bem arrumada, ele não se intimide e fique quieto- todas olharam para ela incrédulas, então ela disse encolhendo os ombros - Certo, isso não vai acontecer...Mas tudo bemé uma hipótese reconfortante.

Ninguém falou mais nada, até que Meg avisou que ia sair e as encontrava mais tarde, na hora do jantar. Ao descer as escadas, encontrou os meninos conversando. Deu uma rápida olhada para Sirius, que piscou com um olho só. Meg revirou os olhos e conteve um sorriso, apenas saiu da sala. James, que observara tudo atentamente, não pôde deixar de comentar:

-Para quem tinha aceitado sair com você, ela não estava parecendo muito animada...

-Acredite, ela vai ficar depois que experimentar uma noite comigo. – respondeu Sirius levantando os ombros e parecendo muito seguro de si. – Espere e verá! Amanhã ela estará se arrastando atrás de mim! Quem tem a chance de sair comigo não se esquece nunca...

-Vamos ver. - disse Remus - Eu achei estranho você ter investido na Meg. Sempre achei que a Vicky fosse mais o seu tipo de garota.

-O que você quer dizer com isso- perguntou Sirius tirando os olhos do lugar por onde a menina acabara de sair e olhando para Remus.

-A Vicky tem mais o seu estilo. Não sei. - respondeu ele simplesmente.

É, você tem razão. - concordou Sirius - E é por isso mesmo que eu preferi lidar primeiro com a Meg.

-Não entendi - disse James.

-Nem eu - disseram Ron e Harry em uníssono.

-Eu me conheço muito bem, logicamente, e sei que lidar com a Vicky é bem mais difícil. Mas não pensem que eu me esqueci dela.

-Alguma idéia- perguntou Harry.

-Detesto admitir, mas não. - disse Sirius com uma nota amarga na voz. - Logo penso em alguma coisa. Por enquanto, vou concentrar minhas atenções nela - Fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para a saída do Salão Comunal. - Se me dão licença, vou continuar o meu trabalho.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Assim, saiu, deixando os amigos novamente quietos e pensativos.

-""-

Lily estava sentada na cama enquanto sacudia a cabeça e dizia pela milésima vez:

-Sem chances, eu não vou sair desse quarto!

-Mas, Lily, falta meia hora pro jantar! Vamos ficar aqui trancadas? – perguntou Hermione, que raramente passava tempo no quarto e que não gostava muito de ficar lá. – O Salão Comunal é tão mais agradável...

-Eu já disse! Eu estou pronta e arrumada, e o Potter está lá embaixo! Não faz sentido ele me ver assim tão cedo! Vai acabar toda a mística!

-Que mística, minha filha? – disse Vicky, que não era tão paciente quanto Hermione, enquanto agitava os braços – É o Potter! Não tem mística nenhuma, você diz que o odeia e vocês já têm mais intimidade do que muito casal por aí! Você podia até ir de robe e pantufas pro encontro que ele num ia achar nada demais!

-Mesmo assim! – disse Lily, que permanecia irredutível.

-Você vai jantar e ter aula de astronomia com ele! Não faz diferença ele te ver agora ou não, se vai te ver assim antes do encontro, de qualquer forma! – Hermione ainda tentava convencê-la.

-Não adianta, Hermione! Ela é muito teimosaÉ isso que tem que ser feito – disse Vicky enquanto puxava Lily pelas pernas, tentando tirá-la da cama. Lily se segurou como pôde, atacou Vicky com o travesseiro enquanto gritava. Hermione não ajudou nessa operação, apenas se distanciou das duas, que agora lutavam. Vicky conseguiu jogar Lily no chão, enquanto essa berrava em seu ouvido numa clara tentativa de ensurdecê-la. Segurou-se no pé da cama, mas Vicky continuava a puxar. Então, Lily puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que jogou a amiga longe.

Vicky se levantou e, irada, disse:

-Tudo bem, fique aí sozinha! Eu vou indo! – virou-se, abriu a porta do dormitório e bateu-a com força.

-Você não vai me abandonar, não é, Hermione? – perguntou Lily enquanto guardava a varinha e se levantava.

-Não, – disse ela calmamente – embora eu não esteja com muita vontade de ficar presa aqui. Mas é por pouco tempo e eu entendo perfeitamente a sua situação!

Lily sorriu. Hermione sentou-se na cama da amiga e elas ficaram conversando sobre nada, esperando o tempo passar. Faltava pouco para o jantar e, conseqüentemente, para o encontro com James.

-""-

James, Remus, Harry e Ron já estavam sentados há um tempo na mesa da Grifinória, e tinham quase acabado de comer. Ron tinha fome bastante cedo e o silêncio no Salão Comunal estava tão desconfortável que era mesmo preferível ir comer. Sirius ainda não tinha chegado e ninguém fazia idéia de onde ele pudesse estar. James tinha quase certeza de o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, alguma menina certamente estava envolvida, e ele tinha um palpite sobre quem. Lily e Hermione desceram e sentaram-se com eles sem dizer muita coisa. Lily se concentrou em seu prato de comida e procurou não olhar para James, embora este não parasse de olhar para ela. Não dava para ver direito por causa da mesa que os separava, mas ele pôde perceber que ela estava arrumada. A menina, sentindo o seu olhar, começou a ficar extremamente vermelha. Remus, que percebeu aquilo, riu, mas resolveu ajudá-la e procurou desviar o assunto.

-Onde estão as meninas? – perguntou. Lily apenas abaixou mais a cabeça e soltou um grunhido. Quem diria que Lily Evans, a irredutível monitora, ia ficar tão encabulada com um encontro com Potter? Ainda se fosse com outra pessoa...Mas era Potter, com quem ela já tinha bastante intimidade e a quem tinha chamado de todos os nomes feios que sua mãe lhe dissera para nunca dizer a ninguém. E lá estava ela...Que irônico, pensou ela com desgosto.

-Ninguém sabe... – respondeu Hermione tranqüilamente, enquanto se servia de mais batatas – Simplesmente saíram.

-Mas elas vão à aula de astronomia, não? – perguntou James, olhando para Hermione.

-Provavelmente – respondeu ela. – Por que a pergunta?

-Por nenhum motivo... – desviou James, que percebera que sua pergunta parecera estranha. Ele só queria ter certeza de que Meg compareceria ao encontro com Sirius, por pura curiosidade.

Harry olhou para Ron e disse que ia se levantar, pois logo a aula começaria. Ron, que já tinha repetido mais de uma vez e estava mais do que satisfeito, disse que também ia. Então, os dois se levantaram. Após um tempo, Remus também se levantou, dizendo que precisava pegar algumas anotações no Salão Comunal e perguntou se Hermione não queria acompanhá-lo. A menina entendeu o recado e levantou-se também, deixando Lily e James sozinhos na mesa. Ele já podia ter terminado de comer a horas, mas estava cortando a carne a uma velocidade extremamente baixa, só para permanecer mais tempo com Lily que, inconformada por Hermione ter a abandonado, comia rapidamente sem tirar os olhos de uma ervilha no canto do prato. James tentou puxar assunto e disse:

-O carneiro está muito bom, não? – Que assunto mais estúpido! Ele não estava entendendo! Era o menino mais seguro e experiente da escola, não tinha por que ficar nervoso com um simples encontro! E aquele assunto? Carneiro? Ele nem sabia se aquilo era mesmo um carneiro!

É, está... – disse Lily sem levantar os olhos. Engoliu o último pedaço de batata e levantou-se de modo muito apressado, o que fez com que tropeçasse no banco. Quase levou um tombo histórico, o que teria definitivamente acabado com a sua noite e com o resto de sua dignidade, mas dando alguns pulos e agitando os braços da forma mais estúpida do mundo, conseguiu se equilibrar. Fazendo de conta que nada tinha acontecido, murmurou apenas um "Com licença" e foi embora a passos rápidos.

Lily olhou no relógio e viu que tinha levado mais do que o tempo possível no jantar e que estava atrasada. Não teria tempo de pegar as anotações e dar o último retoque na produção! Saiu correndo então para o Salão, amaldiçoando o mundo e a si mesma, pois era ela a culpada por aquela situação.

-""-

Lily não sabia exatamente como Potter chegara antes que ela na Torre de Astronomia. E ainda mais: parecia extremamente relaxado e preparado para aquilo. Odiou-se por admitir aquilo, mas ele estava mais bonito do que o normal. Como ele podia estar tão tranqüilo enquanto ela tinha vontade de sair correndo para a beira da torre e botar as tripas para fora? Ela nunca ia conseguir entendê-lo...

Meg chegou um pouco atrasada e afobada. Lily ouviu os seus passos ofegantes no fim da escada e virou-se para vê-la. Meg estava pulando alguns degraus e estava quase chegando lá quando tropeçou e deixou cair dos bolsos um espelho e um lápis de olho. Rapidamente recolheu-os, mas Lily achou tudo aquilo muito estranho. Quando a amiga chegou ao seu lado, perguntou:

-Você não foi jantar por quê?

-Tinha comido muita baguete! Não estava com fome! – disse ela, que na verdade estava em um banheiro do quarto andar ajustando o penteado e andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

-Não era pão sírio? – perguntou Hermione, que estava ouvindo a conversa.

-Era! – Que falha! Se continuasse se contradizendo elas iam acabar percebendo – Mas chegando na cozinha mudei de idéia. Eu descobri que não gosto tanto assim de pão sírio.

Lily e Hermione assentiram e começaram a prestar atenção na aula, que acabara de começar. Sirius também chegou atrasado, mas ao contrário de Meg, não foi notado por quase ninguém, pois era muito quieto e sorrateiro quando queria. Enfiou-se no meio dos alunos que escutavam as instruções dadas pelo professor e parou do lado de James, que fitava Lily discretamente. Vicky chegou na torre logo depois e ficou parada ao lado de Hermione. Lily perguntou onde ela estivera, ao que Vicky respondeu simplesmente:

-Por aí...

Lily não perguntou mais nada porque sentiu que a amiga não ia responder e tentou prestar atenção. A aula passou rapidamente, para seu desgosto, e ela ainda tentava olhar o relógio para fazer o tempo desacelerar. Mas não funcionou e logo a aula estaria acabada...E logo, ela estaria acabada. Logo, ela estaria sozinha com James Potter, como há anos tentava evitar. Ela sentia que, diferentemente daquela aula, aquela noite ia demorar para passar...


	15. A Tão Esperada Noite

A TÃO ESPERADA NOITE

Quando eles finalmente foram dispensados da aula, Lily já estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Pouco a pouco, todos foram saindo da Torre e indo para seus Salões Comunais. Como ela queria ir para o Salão Comunal, se enfiar no dormitório e se esconder até o final do ano em sua cama, era isso que ela devia fazer. "Corram!", ela dizia para suas próprias pernas. Mas elas não se mexiam. Vicky já tinha saído há algum tempo, mas Hermione continuava ao seu lado. Meg assobiava e olhava para cima, sem dar sinais de que ia sair dali. Lily achou isso muito estranho, mas não estava com muita vontade de ir lá perguntar o porquê daquela atitude estranha. Foi então que ela viu James Potter ao longe. Ele estava conversando com Black, mas sorriu para Lily e deu uma piscadinha. Como ela tinha ódio de piscadinhas! Principalmente das de James Potter. Francamente, aquilo era o cúmulo da atitude cafajeste. Sentiu vontade de ir até a beira da Torre e vomitar, mas as pernas continuavam imóveis. Hermione virou-se para a amiga e disse:

-Agora eu tenho que ir... Boa sorte! – e então foi embora, deixando Lily desesperada.

Seus músculos enfim resolveram colaborar e ela foi caminhando lentamente até a maldita estátua do bruxo perneta perto da maldita antiga sala de Feitiços. Bruxo perneta. Era aquela idéia que Potter tinha de um encontro romântico? Aquele bruxo era asqueroso e começar o encontro ao seu lado não era um bom sinal... Mas como não tinha mais muita saída naquele momento, foi até o local combinado. Logo chegou lá, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com Potter. E Lily esperou. Esperou por muito tempo. Que ódio! Potter não teria coragem de não aparecer! Teria? Será que ele tinha insistido por tanto tempo para acabar dando-lhe o cano? Lily sentia que o resto de sua dignidade estava se acabando à medida que o tempo passava. Se há uma semana atrás alguém lhe tivesse dito que ela passaria a noite esperando por Potter, ela definitivamente teria rido na cara da pessoa. E lá estava ela. Lily estava cansada de ficar de pé, mas sentar-se para esperar James era o cúmulo. Não, isso ela não faria! E foi então, 20 minutos depois, que o canalha apareceu. Sorrindo. Era só o que faltava.

Sirius e Meg estavam se encarando há um tempo sem dizer nada, o que, na opinião dela, era bastante perturbador. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas a garota podia ver claramente em seus olhos que ele estava se divertindo muito às custas de seu constrangimento. Foi então que ela tomou uma atitude:

-Confesso que esperava mais de você, Black. Sinto muito, mas você não é tudo isso em um encontro. – ela tentou dar um sorriso confiante, mas tudo o que saiu foi uma careta. "Belo começo", pensou.

-Isso é porque ainda não começamos o nosso encontro. – disse ele, que ao contrário dela, sabia perfeitamente como sorrir e parecer arrogante ao mesmo tempo. Se tinha algo que ele sabia fazer direito, era isso.

-E posso saber quando vai começar? – perguntou. Sentiu que começara a suar frio. Maravilha. Sair com um garoto lindo era realmente uma tarefa dificílima. Era por isso que ela não costumava fazer dessas coisas.

-Quando você estiver pronta – ele disse dando o seu melhor sorriso. "Pronto", pensou, "Agora ficou fácil, ela está completamente encantada".

-Estou pronta agora – disse ela sorrindo de volta e enxugando as mãos na parte de trás da saia. "Pode sorrir o quanto quiser. Até romper os músculos da face, se for preciso, mas não vai ser tão fácil, querido".

-Então vamos. – disse ele, caminhando até as escadas.

-Posso saber para onde? – perguntou Meg dando passos largos para alcançar os dele.

-Não. – respondeu Sirius rindo da cara chocada que a menina fez. Ela o olhava incrédula e, como não parecia disposta a se mover sem saber para onde, ele acrescentou – Você logo vai saber! Vamosé surpresa!

-Isso não está me cheirando bem Black, nada bem! – disse Meg sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. Uma surpresa de Black... O que podia ser? Do jeito que ele era alucinado, poderia ser realmente qualquer coisa, e isso não a animava. Ela simplesmente odiava surpresas. E se ele quisesse ir para os jardins? Se sentar na grama com aquela saia? Não dava. Ele podia ter avisado que eles não iam ficar na torre! Como que lendo seus pensamentos, ele falou:

-Você não estava achando que íamos passar o tempo todo sentados nessas pedras frias aqui da torre, estava? – dessa vez era ele quem estava chocado. O que ela estava esperando dele? Ele era Sirius Black. O sonho de toda garota era sair com ele. E por quê? Bem, além do fato de ele ser simplesmente maravilhoso e irresistível, os encontros com ele eram inesquecíveis. Ele nunca, em sã consciência, passaria a noite na torre de astronomia!

-Não... – foi então que ela teve uma idéia – Mas eu acho que é uma ótima sugestão! Vamos ficar por aqui! – e então ela se sentou com as pernas de lado e observou-o, divertida. Ela com certeza tinha arruinado seus planos para a noite e com isso o pegaria completamente desprevenido. Que maravilha!

-Você está falando sério? Eu conheço um lugar muito melhor! – Que droga! Ele ia levá-la para um lugar maravilhoso nos jardins, que só ele e James conheciam! Nem os outros Marotos sabiam da existência desse lugar, pois James e Sirius queriam exclusividade total para levar suas garotas. Com esse lugar, Meg ficaria impressionada, como todas as dezenas de garotas que ele tinha levado. Na Torre seria muito mais difícil impressioná-la. Mas tudo bem, Sirius Black gostava de desafios.

-Nenhum lugar pode ser melhor do que esse... – disse ela com um tom falsamente inocente.

-Está certo então. Seu desejo é uma ordem! – disse ele, sentando-se.

-Que frase mais clichê, Black! – disse Meg, rindo.

-Eu diria que é um clássico! – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

-Posso considerar esse encontro começado? – perguntou Meg.

-Com toda certeza. – respondeu Sirius.

-""-

-Começou bem, senhor Potter! Muito bem! – disse Lily, irritada. – Imagino que não seja assim em todos os seus encontros, não? Sinceramente, eu não consigo entender como você arruma tantas garotas assim para sair com você!

-Na verdade, nenhum dos meus encontros começou assim. Mas é porque o seu não é como os outros. Eu tive que preparar algumas coisas. – respondeu James rindo da irritação da menina.

-Ah... – Lily encontrou-se momentaneamente sem palavras. As palavras de James acabaram com a sua fúria, contra sua vontade. E de repente lá estava ela, sem saber o que dizer, pois todo o discurso irado que ela tinha preparado mentalmente se apagara de sua mente.

-Vamos? – perguntou James aproveitando-se da ocasião. Sabia que a qualquer momento Lily podia mudar de humor e se irritar de novo. Tudo que tinha a fazer era aproveitar sua calma repentina.

-Pra onde? – perguntou Lily com uma leve suspeita. Lugar desconhecido à noite com Potter? Com toda a certeza do mundo, era uma fria. Já estava até arrependida de estar naquele corredor àquela hora. Se a pegassem, ela receberia com certeza uma detenção. Já era para todos estarem nos dormitórios!

-Não me faça estragar a surpresa! – respondeu James levemente contrariado. E então acrescentou – Não se preocupe, te garanto que ninguém nunca vai nos pegar nesse lugar.

-Já que é assim... – Lily suspirou e revirou os olhos lentamente. Ele sorriu, virou-se de costas e começou a andar. Ela esperou um pouco, mas logo começou a segui-lo. Rapidamente percebeu que estavam se aproximando da porta do castelo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas preocupada, mas continuou andando. Então os dois saíram do castelo e andaram. Passaram pelo lago e foram rumo à floresta proibida. Nesse momento Lily parou e disse – Chega, daqui eu não passo!

-Estamos quase chegando! – disse ele voltando-se para trás para encará-la.

-Estamos entrando na floresta! Sem chances de eu dar mais um passo nessa direção! – ela deu um passo para trás.

-Não vamos _entrar_ na floresta. Quer dizer, vamos, mas não vamos longe. Fique tranqüila e venha! Você não é a primeira que eu trago aqui! – foi então que ele percebeu que tinha cometido um erro. O rosto de Lily ficou quase da cor de seus cabelos e suas narinas se inflaram. Ele disse rapidamente – Não esperava essa covardia de sua parte! – suas palavras surtiram o efeito esperado. Ela ficou mais vermelha do que antes, depois voltou a uma tonalidade mais clara e seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro. James podia ver que ela estava totalmente em dúvida. Obviamente não podia seguir em frente, mas por outro lado, ser chamada de covarde por Potter era uma ofensa profunda, algo que Lily Evans não podia agüentar. Então, após analisar bem a situação, ela foi obrigada a dar um passo pra frente e caminhar em sua direção.

-Vamos – disse ela –, antes que eu desista! E é bom não irmos longe mesmo! – ele sorriu e foi andando. De fato, não tiveram que andar muito, mas fizeram um caminho extremamente complexo, cheio de atalhos, curvas e caminhos alternativos. Então, James parou e afastou as folhas de um arbusto. Assim que viu a paisagem, sorriu, olhou para ele e disse –Valeu mesmo a pena!

-""-

-Qual é, Black? – disse Meg irritada – Vai ficar me encarando ou vai dizer alguma coisa?

-Mais do que eu já disse? – respondeu Sirius igualmente irritado – Eu fiz um monólogo aqui! Fiquei falando por horas, e você nada! Nem olhou para a minha cara! Ficou olhando para as unhas o tempo todo! Como se você tivesse unhas!

-Não fale das minhas unhas, Black! – disse Meg escondendo as unhas roídas – Como você se sentiria se eu falasse dos seus dedos gordos?

-Dedos gordos? – Sirius respirou fundo enquanto corava furiosamente. Meg o observava triunfante, embora ainda estivesse profundamente ofendida pelo comentário sobre suas unhas. Ela já havia tentado parar de roê-las várias vezes, mas era simplesmente impossível! Quando voltou a si, Sirius estava olhando atônito para seus dedos enquanto tentava descobrir o que havia de anormal neles. – Eu não tenho dedos gordos! Tenho?

É claro que tem! São menores e bem mais gordos do que dedos normais! Até parecem os do seu amigo Pettigrew, só que um pouco menos obesos! – disse ela sorrindo maldosamente.

É melhor ter dedos obesos do que ter bochechas grandes! – disse ele indignado enquanto media a largura de seus dedos.

-Isso foi uma indireta bem direta! – ela ficou extremamente vermelha. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim dela? – Se você não gosta das minhas bochechas, não devia ter me convidado para sair com você!

-Eu não sou muito exigente! – disse ele fuzilando-a com o olhar. Aquela garota era a mais atrevida com quem tinha saído até o momento! Se estava sendo assim com Meg, ele não queria nem pensar em como seria seu encontro com Vicky! E muito menos em como estava sendo o encontro de James com Lily! Aquelas meninas da Grifinória tinham um gênio péssimo! – E, além disso, eu acho que todas merecem a chance de sair com alguém como eu pelo menos uma vez na vida! E se você odeia tanto assim os meus dedos, era só não ter aceitado o meu convite!

-Eu fui chantageada, esqueceu? Eu não viria se não fosse por isso! – Meg foi obrigada a confessar para si mesma que aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Claro, ela não teria saído com Black, por amizade a Lily e tudo mais. E ela também não gostava muito da idéia de que seria só mais uma, mas na verdade, ela não estava nem um pouco chateada por estar ali com Sirius Black. Embora não quisesse pensar assim, ela achava que aquilo era realmente um privilégio.

-Ah, fique quieta! O tipo arrogante não combina com você! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-E combina com você? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo combina comigo, querida! Uma das vantagens de ser Sirius Black! – respondeu ele erguendo os ombros e sorrindo, embora ainda estivesse irritado.

-Cite uma desvantagem. – ela tentava não sorrir, mas não conseguia. Ele parecia mesmo estar pensando em alguma coisa. Então ele suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e disse com convicção:

-Nenhuma.

-Pode deixar que eu cito, então – disse ela com a mão estendida bem na frente dele – A primeira é que esses dedos gordos não parecem ser muito práticos...Deve ser um trabalhão levantar essa sua mão. O seu mindinho pesa o mesmo que o rabo de um elefante bebê. A segunda é que você não é levado a sério por nenhuma menina. Você acha que usa todas, mas na verdade você é o usado. – ela ria da cara que ele fazia enquanto ia enumerando as razões com os dedos da mão estendida – A terceira é que dois terços do seu cérebro são ocupados com besteiras, o que deixa um espaço mínimo para coisas importantes e para as aulas. Não que você seja burro, mas usa muito mal sua inteligência. A quarta, e a mais importante de todasé que você não tem sentimentos e não gosta de nada e nem de ninguém. Deve ser muito triste ser você.

-Isso não é verdade...É claro que eu gosto das pessoas! Eu gosto demais das pessoas! Por isso eu sinto uma necessidade muito grande de variar as namoradas! – ele sorriu ao ver a cara de desapontada que ela fez. Mas logo o rosto da menina iluminou-se em um sorriso.

-Então quer dizer que você sempre gosta de alguém?

-Sempre. – ele respondeu convicto.

-E neste momento, de quem você gosta? – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele.

-Eu preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? – perguntou ele sem entender direito onde ela queria chegar, mas se aproveitando da situação.

-Não. – respondeu ela se afastando novamente. – Eu não acreditaria a sua resposta de qualquer forma.

É uma pena... – disse ele tentando se aproximar, enquanto ela se afastava mais. Então ele parou e bufou. – Cansei desse tipo de joguinho por hoje! – nesse momento Meg parou e assumiu uma expressão muito séria.

-Eu não fiz nada do tipo hoje. Se você estiver saindo com alguém é melhor me dizer agora, porque eu odeio perder o meu tempo. – disse ela sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Eu não estou saindo com ninguém – respondeu ele. Era verdade. Ele não _estava_ saindo com alguém, só tinha _tentado_ sair com alguém...Lembrou-se do que acontecera antes daquele encontro e se sentiu levemente culpado, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça e tirou aquilo da mente. Ninguém podia dizer que ele estava mentindo...E é certo que ele a havia chantageado, mas era só uma questão de tempo para que ela aceitasse por vontade própria. Ele só havia acelerado um pouco o processo.

-Certo... – ela continuava observando-o para ver se não aparecia em seu rosto qualquer sinal de que estava mentindo. Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas achou que era melhor não forçá-lo mais.

-E eu, estou perdendo meu tempo? – perguntou ele aproveitando aquela falta de perguntas para tentar virar o jogo e pressioná-la.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela estava completamente desarmada naquele momento. Ele estava saindo com outra. Será que ela devia continuar ali?

-Sem querer ser indiscreto, mas...Você vai continuar fugindo de mim? Eu não vejo porque continuar aqui se não vai acontecer nada... – ele sorriu tentando parecer inocente, o que não era uma de suas especialidades.

-Não, você não está perdendo o seu tempo... – respondeu Meg sorrindo de modo desajeitado. Por mais que soubesse que não era a única e que provavelmente nunca seria, era impossível dizer não àquele pedido. Ela já estava lá mesmo, era melhor fazer o serviço completo. E bem, não havia como negar o fato de que ela amava Sirius Black apesar de tudo. Ao ouvir sua resposta, o sorriso de Sirius aumentou e ele se aproximou.

-""-

Lily olhou a sua volta maravilhada. Era um lugar muito bonito: havia um riacho, coisa que ela não sabia existir em Hogwarts, plantas e muitas flores. Ainda havia um pano estendido na grama, bem perto do rio, onde a lua crescente estava refletida. Era um lugar simples, mas estonteante. Ela conhecia vários lugares lindos em Hogwarts e aquele era certamente um deles. Só estranhava o fato de nunca ter ouvido falar nele, mas logo se lembrou de que Hogwarts era cheia de surpresas e que provavelmente existiam muitos outros lugares como aquele, que ninguém conhecia e que talvez nunca conhecesse. Lily sorriu e virou-se para James:

-O lugar é realmente maravilhoso, mas você disse que se atrasou porque teve que preparar algumas coisas... – ela não terminou a frase, mas James entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ele então respondeu simplesmente:

-Parece uma simples obra da natureza, não? Mas você não está achando essas flores um pouco estranhas nessa época do ano? Eu tive que fazer alguns feitiços...E veja – ele deu alguns passos para o lado e pegou uma caixa preta que estava se confundindo na grama escura. James deu a caixa para Lily– Agora abra.

Ela abriu, e foi então que milhares de vaga-lumes saíram da caixa e começaram a voar. Ela olhou para James e sorriu:

-Lindo.

-Eu? – perguntou ele rindo marotamente. Lily pensou que ele ficava muito bem rindo daquele jeito. Logo em seguida arrependeu-se de ter pensado naquilo. Não que ela pudesse controlar, mas pensar coisas boas sobre James Potter não devia ser coisa boa...Com certeza não! Mas ela tinha que reconhecer que ele havia caprichado.

-Não, isso! Tudo! – ela riu e sentou-se no pano enquanto ele se instalava ao seu lado – Não vá me dizer que você bordou esse pano também?

-Não, mas foi o Sirius! Ele é um excelente bordador, aprendeu com a minha mãe! – disse ele rindo – Tudo bem, eu comprei em Hogsmead. Mas convenhamos, isso mostra que eu tenho bom gosto, não?

É, tenho que confessar que sim. Está tudo perfeito. Obrigada. – disse ela abaixando os olhos.

-Não precisa agradecer. – respondeu ele parando de rir e olhando-a.

-Quem diria que um dia nós dois estaríamos sentados aqui conversando em paz! – disse Lily olhando para o céu estrelado.

-Todo mundo! O fato de que você gosta e sempre gostou de mim sempre foi óbvio para todos e principalmente para mim. – respondeu ele, confiante. Estava muito seguro de si, pois até aquele dia nenhuma menina havia resistido a um encontro com ele. Muito menos naquele lugar que ele e Sirius tinham tido a sorte de descobrir. Além disso, era claro que ela gostava dele, a escola toda sabia. E ele se referia à escola do passado e à do presente.

-Sinto te desapontar, mas eu não gosto de você! – disse ela levemente indignada, mas sorrindo triunfante. Uma de suas atividades preferidas era acabar com as esperanças de James Potter, e nessa arte ela era melhor do que ninguém. Mas dessa vez a afirmação não surtiu o efeito esperado, pois James continuou sorrindo.

-Se você não gostasse não teria vindo a esse encontro – respondeu simplesmente.

-Você sabe muito bem por que eu vim. – disse ela suspirando. – Mas já que estamos aqui, vamos tentar ficar em paz, eu não quero passar a noite discutindo com você.

-Certo. – disse ele. Então os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ouvindo apenas o barulho da água. Após um tempo, Lily perguntou:

-Se eu tivesse aceitado sair com você na primeira vez que você me chamou, não estaríamos juntos até hoje, estaríamos?

-Eu tenho que confessar que naquela época eu não gostava de você como eu gosto hoje –respondeu ele, pensativo. Então continuou – Mas seria impossível sair com você uma vez e te deixar! – disse ele sorrindo. Ela corou nervosamente e olhou para o outro lado. Esperou um pouco e voltou a encará-lo.

-Não tenho por que acreditar em você, aposto que você diz isso para todas! – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, indignado, mas aquilo estranhamente não fez com que ela se sentisse satisfeita.

-Você obviamente não me conhece. – disse ele. – E é por isso que nós temos que conversar! – ela abriu a boca, estupefata. Não esperava essa atitude dele. Achava que ele ia querer partir logo para a ação. Mas de fato assim era melhor, ela realmente não o conhecia direito, veria o que ele tinha para dizer.

-Conversar sobre o quê? – perguntou.

-Sobre o que você quiser. – ele disse.

-Como se a gente tivesse assuntos em comum. – ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela continuou – Sua vida se resume a Quadribol, azarar o Snape e eventualmente algum outro Sonserino, manter a popularidade e o ego nas alturas e dar em cima de garotas...E bem, daquele garoto loiro de cabelo comprido da Corvinal! – ela não pode conter um risinho ao lembrar daquele episódio.

-Ei! Isso não é justo! Ele estava de costas! Qualquer um acharia que ele era uma menina! Não fui só eu, no mínimo uns três garotos foram falar com "ela"! – a lembrança daquilo o deixava extremamente envergonhado. Ele e Sirius ficaram no mínimo duas semanas sem sair com ninguém, tamanho o trauma!

-De qualquer forma, – disse ela rindo ainda mais de sua cara vermelha – eu não faço esse tipo de coisas. Eu estudo, cuido da monitoria, leio, converso calmamente com as minhas amigas, sem atacá-las com bombas de bosta...

-Eu só estava revidando, o Sirius começou! – disse ele para se defender.

-Todas às vezes? Vocês se atacam duas vezes por semana! – disse ela balançando a cabeça, sem entender qual era a graça de atacarem uns aos outros. – Mas como eu ia dizendo, não temos nada em comum, as coisas que eu faço...

-Ora, você não faz nada! Você chama estudar e ler de atividade? – perguntou ele tentando manter uma aparência séria – Eu chamo de tédio!

-Viu? – disse ela resolutamente – Você não me entende. A gente não tem sobre o que conversar!

-E o que a gente está fazendo agora é o quê? Tomando chá? Estamos conversando.

Ela parou para pensar um momento, perplexa pelo fato de aquilo estar acontecendo. Ela estava sentada conversando calmamente com James Potter. Ela não o havia xingado, nem gritado, nem lhe dado um tapa na cara ou ameaçado ir para o dormitório. Eles simplesmente estavam conversando. Então ela se viu obrigada a admitir que ele tinha a razão daquela vez.

É verdade...

E bem, para a surpresa ainda maior de Lily e de qualquer um que conhecesse os dois e estivesse assistindo aquela cena, os dois conversaram por muito tempo. Falaram de professores, alunos, aulas, Quadribol, e até mesmo do relacionamento um tanto quanto conflituoso dos dois. Lily cismava em dizer que ele era um irresponsável arrogante e que, por isso, ela não tinha saído com ele até agora. Ele, por sua vez, garantiu que agora estava apto a manter uma relação monogâmica e que havia mudado há muito tempo. Ressaltou, porém, que por mais que fosse um irresponsável arrogante, era irresistível, e que a prova mais concreta disso era que até mesmo a monitora irritada Lily Evans tinha cedido ao seu charme.

-Mas não se preocupe, – concluiu ele – muitas outras garotas também cederam. Você foi a que mais resistiu.

-Eu não sei como você suporta viver consigo mesmo! Deve ser um inferno! – ele sorria e ela não podia reprimir um sorrisinho.

-Inferno deve ser viver sem a minha presença! – ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos e ela revirou os olhos. Ele começou a rir de novo e ela suspirou, tornando a sorrir em seguida. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. Ela estava realmente se divertindo com ele! Mas naquele momento, em vez de sentir que aquilo era esquisito e que ela estava doente, Lily pensou que era a coisa mais natural desse mundo e se espantou com o fato de que durante todo aquele tempo nada daquilo acontecera. Era um momento. Estava definitivamente rolando um momento entre os dois. Ele sorriu. Ele também percebera o momento! Ele estava se aproximando dela! Mas Lily não fez nada, deu um último suspiro e deixou ele fazer o que quisesse.

-""-

-Não é possível, não é possível! – Sirius Black andava de um lado para o outro, irritado. Aquele encontro era um fracasso e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para recuperá-lo. Meg já estava ganha, ele tinha certeza disso. Estava completamente conquistada, mas alguma força do destino o impedia de chegar à melhor parte do encontro. Seria um castigo divino por ele ter namorado metade de Hogwarts e tê-las traído com a outra metade? Ou seria simplesmente um castigo por aquilo que ele havia feito logo antes do encontro? Não havia resposta! Não havia o que fazer! Ele apenas continuava andando e dizendo – Não pode ser possível!

-Pare de andar de um lado para o outro e reclamar, eu já disse que não é minha culpa! – Meg se sentia extremamente envergonhada. Ela tinha traído a confiança das amigas e botado tudo a perder com o menino de quem gostava. Que dia!

-Eu sei que não é sua culpa! – disse ele com um tom de voz consideravelmente mais alto do que o normal. Ela abaixou os olhos e não disse nada – Não acho que você esteja fingindo nem nada, mas isso não é normal! Garotas não sentem cócegas quando tocam nelas! – ele riu sarcasticamente, tamanho o absurdo da situação. Quando Meg dissera que ele não estava perdendo seu tempo, deixou claro que ele podia beijá-la. E era essa a intenção dele quando se inclinara e passara os braços ao redor da sua cintura. Foi então que ela começara a gritar e sacudir-se de tal forma que acabara por dar-lhe um soco no olho, que àquelas alturas devia estar roxo. Ela desculpara-se, dissera que tinha cócegas sempre que se encostavam em algum lugar próximo à sua barriga e que não ia acontecer de novo. Ela parecera tão sincera que ele resolveu dar-lhe uma segunda chance. Antes não tivesse dado. Levara um soco na barriga e um chute na perna. Tentara então não encostar nela, mas sua mão de alguma forma acabava incomodando-a e ele acabava pagando o pato. Por mais que tentasse beijá-la sem tocá-la, as tentativas foram completamente frustradas e o que saía era um resultado horrível. Desde então ele estava andando sem parar, furioso, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos baixos e se desculpava.

-Em mim isso é! – ela respondeu – Você se lembra daquela vez em que eu gritei no meio de uma aula do Professor Binns e interrompi sua leitura, fazendo todos me olharem? Pois bem, a Lily tinha feito cócegas em mim!

-Como? – perguntou ele – Ela sempre senta atrás de você nas aulas de História da Magiaé um pouco longe para tocar decentemente em você.

-Pois é...Com um leve toque de lápis ela conseguiu provocar aquele estrago! E nem foi culpa dela, coitada, ela só estava tentando me fazer acordar para tentar prestar atenção na aula!

-Entendo... – disse ele ainda mau-humorado. – De qualquer forma, não importa mais. O encontro acabou, vamos voltar para os dormitórios.

Meg abaixou a cabeça e levantou-se também. Era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

-""-

James estava realmente bem próximo de Lily. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, na expectativa. Era um momento único, ela tinha que reconhecer que não se sentia nada incomodada ou disposta a sair dali. Pelo contrário. Foi então que sentiu algo na barriga. Estranhou a princípio, mas não deu muita atenção. Provavelmente era a mão de James. Mas então a coisa começou a subir pela sua barriga rapidamente, por debaixo da blusa. Ela assustou-se e estava a ponto de mandá-lo parar com aquilo quando sentiu as duas mãos dele agarradas à sua cintura. Se suas mãos estavam lá, quem estava sob a blusa? Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. Ela concluiu que era um bicho, e ao sentir que era gelado, teve a certeza absoluta. Desesperada, sacudiu-se para tentar livrar-se dele, e gritava desesperada enquanto se debatia, pronta a pular na água. Mas não foi ela quem caiu no riacho. Foi James. Ao sacudir-se, esquecera-se dele, do momento e do riacho. Simplesmente distribuiu pancada para todos os lados e o jogara na água. Ao vê-lo se debatendo e escorregando nas pedras limosas, ela esqueceu-se do bicho e estendeu a mão para puxá-lo. Mas ao escorregar novamente em uma pedra, James acabou levando-a consigo. Lily gritava de frio, de nojo e de susto. Foi então que um grilo pulou de sua blusa e foi arrastado pela água. Livre de um problema, deu um jeito de arrastar-se para a margem e saiu. James também se levantara e observava sem saber ao certo como reagir. Em um momento, tudo estava perfeito e ele estava a um segundo de beijar Lily Evans. No outro, estava debatendo-se dentro de um lago com a barriga seriamente dolorida graças a um dos socos da menina. Ela olhou-o, envergonhada e tremendo de frio. Disse:

-Tinha um grilo debaixo da... – parou e disse em voz baixa e sentida – Me desculpe.

-Não tem problema... – disse ele torcendo as roupas molhadas – Essas coisas acontecem. Nunca tinham acontecido comigo, mas devem acontecer! – ele riu e ela riu timidamente. –Sinto muito pelo nosso encontro, que acabou de uma maneira bem inusitada!

-Eu também sinto muito. – disse ela sinceramente. Então, completamente sem pensar, continuou – Vamos remarcar.

-Então houve mesmo um momento? – perguntou ele timidamente.

-Com toda a certeza – ela sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e sorriu.

-Que bom, então não foi um fracasso total. – então ele pegou o pano estendido no chão e colocou por cima de si – Venha, você deve estar com frio.

Os dois voltaram então para o castelo e foram até a torre da Grifinória, juntos e enrolados pelo grande e belo pano bordado.

N/A: Desculpem pela demora! Eu não sabia como fazer esse capítulo chegar a esse desfecho e tal! Vou tentar escrever o próximo mais rápido, prometo! Bemé isso!


	16. Alguns longos dias

Vicky tamborilava distraidamente no braço de uma poltrona do Salão Comunal, enquanto observava o fogo. Ela decididamente não ia dormir enquanto Lily não chegasse, pois estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como tinha sido o tão esperado primeiro encontro entre ela e James Potter. Ela também sabia que Meg não estava lá, assim como Sirius. Enquanto esperava, ia botando os pensamentos em ordem. Ela não sabia exatamente desde quando gostava de Black. A verdade era que ela ainda não admitia esse fato para si mesma sem uma pontada de culpa e desgosto. Garotas como ela não deviam cair na armadilha de garotos como ele. Eram elas que deviam montar as armadilhas. E com isso na cabeça, fazia o máximo para não se deixar levar e ia conquistando-o aos poucos. Era uma tarefa difícil, já que ele não tinha namorado seriamente com ninguém, mas para alguém como ela, nada era impossível, disso ela tinha certeza. O que ela tinha a fazer era jogar com as mesmas armas de Black: a arrogância, o ar de superioridade e uma boa dose de ironia. E o mais importante de tudo era não ceder. Mas ultimamente isso vinha sendo cada vez mais difícil, pois ela sentia que havia algo que a afastava de Sirius. Talvez fosse alguém. Suspirou. Bem, isso só aumentava o desafio. Lembrou-se também da promessa que fizera a Lily, mas como ela namoraria Potter agora, não haveria nenhum problema. O problema era o garoto em si.

Remus a estava observando há algum tempo. Quando a viu suspirar, se aproximou. Ela o viu e sorriu sem muita animação.

Posso me sentar? – perguntou ele. O salão estava vazio e silencioso. Ela levantou os ombros displicentemente e respondeu com a voz calma:

É claro, Remus – indicou uma poltrona à sua frente. Ele sentou-se.

Se eu fosse Sirius, você não me deixaria sentar, deixaria? – perguntou ele, que sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça da menina e tentava introduzir o assunto aos poucos. Apesar de não sair com muitas meninas, Remus as conhecia muito bem. Era por isso que tinha sido o primeiro a notar que Lily gostava de James e que ela não era apenas mais um desafio para este. Por esse motivo sabia também que Sirius, no fundo, era bem capaz de se juntar a alguém, desde que aparecesse a pessoa certa para controlá-lo sem enchê-lo. E ele sabia que aquela pessoa estava muito perto. E foi por isso que, ao ver Vicky sentada suspirando, soube exatamente em quem sua mente estava.

É claro que não – disse ela com um ar levemente irritado – Por um motivo muito simples: eu não confio nele, Remus. Você é o meu amigo.

É, talvez eu seja mesmo o amigo de todo mundo. Apenas isso – disse ele suspirando amargamente. Ele não invejava James e Sirius e nem queria ser como eles, mas nunca nenhuma menina demonstrara um sério interesse por ele. E isso não era uma coisa muito boa.

Não se menospreze. Nem todo mundo te vê como um amigo, apesar do fato de você saber executar essa função como ninguém. – ela sorriu amavelmente. – Você devia tentar ficar com a Meg, que eu saiba ela não está namorando ninguém. – alguma coisa na atitude da amiga naquela tarde, e na de Sirius antes da aula, a fizera suspeitar que algo estava acontecendo entre eles. E por isso ela resolveu especular com Remus, observar sua reação, pois se houvesse alguma coisa, ele saberia. E bom, ele bem que podia ficar com a amiga, daria um casal adorável. E essa era uma palavra que ela não usava freqüentemente.

Ela também é só uma amiga – disse ele sorrindo.

Amizade também é uma forma de amor – ela arqueara as sobrancelhas e o olhava atentamente.

Existem várias formas de amar, tem razão. – ele sorriu – O seu desprezo pelo Sirius e sua insistência em se afastar dele são apenas mais um exemplo.

Ela bufou indignada e disse, pausadamente, como que sublinhando cada sílaba:

Eu não amo Sirius Black – então ela viu que Remus a observava sem acreditar em uma palavra. Deu uma olhada rápida pela sala e constatou que estava mesmo vazia. E, bem, se havia alguém em Hogwarts além de Lily e de Meg em quem ela pudesse confiar, era Remus Lupin. Considerando tudo isso, ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de falar e despejar tudo o que havia acontecido. Decidida a fazer isso, ela disse – Eu só gosto dele.

Remus sorriu triunfante. Mais uma vez ele havia acertado. Agora que ela já havia confessado, tudo se tornava muito mais fácil.

Você sabe se ele está saindo com alguém? Não, não precisa responder...Eu sei que a resposta dessa é óbvia. Mas ele realmente é um canalha! – disse ela torcendo as mãos nervosamente. Agora que havia começado a falar, sentia que tinha de continuar e contar logo o que tinha acontecido antes da aula de astronomia. – Hoje, antes da última aula, eu saí para dar uma volta. A Lily, a Meg e a Hermione tinham me atormentado, eu não suportava mais ficar dentro daquele quarto. Você sabe como é, eu me irrito mais fácil do que o resto das pessoas...Elas estavam se arrumando e não queriam sair do quarto de jeito nenhum, e eu achei isso o cúmulo...Mas não é aí que eu quero chegar, estou me desviando do assunto... –ela parou por um instante.

Continue... – ele incentivou.

Bem, eu saí do Salão Comunal e fui andar. Gosto de fazer isso às vezes. Estava caminhando tranqüilamente quando parei para amarrar o sapato. Por sorte parei do lado de uma estátua bem junto da parede, e Black passou por mim sem me ver. E não é que o idiota fala sozinho? Eu não ouvi muito, mas foi o suficiente para entender que ele estava atrás de alguma garota, que ia sair com ela hoje à noite, ou coisa assim. – ela fez uma pausa, e ele assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando o fato de que ele realmente tinha um encontro – Eu me levantei e continuei meu caminho. E então, do nada, Black saiu da parede!

Onde você estava?

No quarto andar, perto da antiga sala do diretor.

Tem uma passagem que vem do segundo andar, muito utilizada por nós.

Interessante, muito interessante... – disse ela pensando que podia pedir para Black mostrar-lhe algumas – Mas então, ele parecia um pouco surpreso em me ver. Ou seja, ele não estava me procurando, apesar de afirmar o contrário. Ele veio com aquelas cantadas estilo Black, sabe? "Eu estava justamente te procurando, vamos dar uma volta no jardim?" – ela imitou a voz de Sirius com uma tonalidade bastante estúpida e lenta. Remus não pode deixar de dar risada.

Imagino! – disse ele.

Eu dei um fora básico. Eu sei que parte do segredo para segurá-lo é bancar a difícil, que nem a Lily. James não gostava dela no começo, gostava do desafio, da dificuldade que normalmente não tinha. E você sabe, como qualquer um, no que deu.

James sempre gostou de Lily. Quer dizer, antes ele era a fim dela, e depois começou a gostar de verdade. Antes era só...Como dizer? Não era nada muito sério, acontecia freqüentemente, digamos que várias vezes por mês, com várias garotas diferentes. Pode acreditar, Sirius e James realmente gostam das meninas com quem saem. Só que dura muito pouco! – ele sorriu timidamente ao repetir o que os amigos sempre diziam para se defender. Ela sacudiu a cabeça sem nenhum ânimo, como se não acreditasse muito naquilo, embora não estivesse animada para discutir.

Não importa. O fato é que ele parecia estar feliz, mas um pouco nervoso. Eu estranhei, pois não é algo que aconteça muitas vezes. Ele sempre aparenta ser o dono do mundo, o melhor de todos. Mas era algo bem sutil, acho que eu só notei porque...Bem, porque eu procuro estudá-lo para saber qual será minha próxima manobra! Ele continuou com aquele papo, eu continuei na evasiva, mantendo meu ar de enfado e leve superioridade. Xinguei-o algumas vezes, mandei que ele saísse da minha frente, fiz algumas alusões à barriga sarada do Charles Perry, da Corvinal. Ele falou pra eu confessar que gostava dele e tal. Eu fingi pensar um pouco e disse: "Realmente, até que gosto sim". Ele sorriu, crente que tinha finalmente me conquistado. Então eu disse: "Você até que é um bom amigo!". Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e pisquei marotamente, exatamente do jeito que ele faz.

Posso imaginar a reação! – disse Remus, entretido pela história. Vicky era realmente observadora, e se Sirius ficasse com ela e Meg ao mesmo tempo, as coisas acabariam bem mal. As duas pareciam gostar dele de verdade. – O que aconteceu depois?

Bem, aí que é o curioso. Ele ficou extremamente irritado, me puxou e me deu um beijo. Não na bochecha, como o meu. Realmente um beijo. – ela disse isso calmamente, mas não pode conter um sorriso ao ver o boquiaberto Remus sentado à sua frente.

E depois? – ele estava curioso para ouvir o final daquela situação.

Eu não pude conter minha surpresa, mas não gritei, nem o empurrei, nem nada. Eu apenas sorri maliciosamente e disse que ele tinha algumas coisas para melhorar! Não que tivesse, foi perfeito! Mas era só para murchar um pouco aquele ego gigante – ela acrescentou ao ver o olhar de Remus, ainda surpreso. – Então ele me convidou novamente para sair, na próxima visita a Hogsmead, no fim de semana depois do próximo. Eu disse que aceitava, mas que se soubesse que ele tinha cantado, beijado ou passado a mão em alguém antes daquele encontro, ele ia se arrepender amargamente do dia em que tinha nascido e que ele nunca mais teria chances comigo. E disse também que o pobre James ia sofrer, pois eu ia contar tudo para Lily para atrapalhar o romance dos dois! – ela revirou os olhos ao ver a cara de Remus quando ouvira aquelas últimas palavras – Não se preocupe, eu NUNCA faria uma coisa dessas com os dois! Foi só pra assustar! Mas quanto ao resto das minhas ameaças, pode acreditar, é tudo verdade.

Entendo... – disse Lupin pensativo.

Ele pareceu perturbado, hesitou por alguns segundos, mas aceitou. Então fomos direto para a aula de astronomia, pois o jantar já devia ter acabado. Ele foi um pouco na minha frente, para ninguém perceber que tínhamos estado juntos. Mas – ela disse com a voz baixa e ressentida – ele não está aqui. No fim da aula, eu disse a ele que ia dormir, que estava com sono. Ele deve ter achado que eu não ia notar sua ausência. Pois bem, eu notei. Eu achei que ele fosse cancelar o encontro, ou qualquer coisa assim! Mas não, Sirius Black é mesmo um idiota! – Remus não disse nada. Sirius não tinha jeito mesmo! – Além de Lily, Parvati e duas meninas do quinto ano não estão aqui, e pode ser alguém de outra casa também. Meg também não chegou ainda. – ao ouvir essa parte, Remus empalideceu. Não duvidava que, ao descobrir que Sirius estava saindo com uma das melhores amigas, Vicky podia ser bem cruel. – Mas eu vou descobrir. Pode escrever, Sirius Black vai se arrepender. E eu já tenho uma idéia de como fazer com que isso aconteça. – ela disse sorrindo.

Como? – Lupin perguntou.

Eu não te contaria, Remus – ela respondeu de uma forma muito tranqüila – Você não merece saber. Quer dizer, você se veria numa situação muito delicada, pois não poderia contar para Sirius, mas também não poderia deixar de contar. Definitivamente você não merece passar por isso! – ela sorriu e levantou-se – Mas não se preocupe, eu sei bem o que estou fazendo. Agora eu vou para o dormitório, Sirius pode chegar a qualquer momento, é bom que ele ache que não sei de nada. Vou esperar Lily por lá mesmo. Boa noite!

E então ela se foi, deixando Remus preocupado e muito curioso para saber quais seriam os próximos acontecimentos dessa história em que o amigo se metera. Menos de um minuto se passara quando Sirius entrou. Ele sentou-se na poltrona que até aquele momento fora ocupada por Vicky, sem dizer uma palavra. Parecia extremamente irritado. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Foi então que Meg entrou. Acenou para Remus com a cabeça e foi direto para o quarto, sem se despedir de Sirius. Quando ela tinha desaparecido, Lupin achou que já podia perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Você não vai acreditar no que eu vou te contar! – ele sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se nem ele mesmo acreditasse – James já chegou?

Ainda não.

Pelo menos o encontro dele parece ter sido bem sucedido. Quando ele chegar eu conto exatamente o que aconteceu. Não quero ter que passar pela humilhação de colocar isso em palavras duas vezes!

Remus disse que esperava sem problemas. E assim eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. De quando em quando, Sirius resmungava alguma coisa e bufava. Foi então que James e Lily entraram. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever a reação de Sirius ao vê-los entrar, completamente encharcados. Ele parecia preste a rir da situação, mas aparentava ainda uma grande surpresa, uma compaixão por James (já que entendia perfeitamente o que era ter um encontro importante arruinado) e uma raiva por seu encontro ter sido horrível. Lily despediu-se de James timidamente e correu para o quarto, deixando um rastro de água pelo chão. Quando se viu sozinho com os amigos, James suspirou profunda e lentamente. Disse que ia subir e colocar uma roupa seca. E logo os três estavam sentados no Salão Comunal vazio, pensando na vida.

Bem, Sirius, você pode começar nos contando como foi seu encontro! – disse Remus animadamente. Aquela seria uma noite muito interessante.

Ouçam com atenção, pois eu só vou falar uma vez! – Sirius começou o seu relato, parando algumas vezes para mandar James parar de rir. Quando acabou, afundou na poltrona e tentou apagar tudo aquilo de sua mente. Um desastre. Era assim que ele podia descrever sua noite.

Sua vez, James! – James suspirou, mas contou tudo calmamente. Quando chegou na parte do riacho, Sirius não conseguia se conter, e rolava de um lado para o outro na poltrona de tanto rir.

Pode rir, mas eu pelo menos me dei melhor que você. Eu provavelmente vou ter um segundo encontro, e não tenho dedos gordos! – ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca de James, os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

Então é verdade! Eu tenho dedos gordos! – ele tinha se levantado e contemplava as mãos –Como vocês nunca me avisaram? E eu desfilando por aí com esses dedos obesos! Remus, você que presta atenção nas aulas: o Flitwick já ensinou algum feitiço do emagrecimento? –Sirius falava rapidamente.

Sabiamente, não. Se tivesse ensinado, todas as meninas da escola estariam parecendo um cabo de vassoura! – ele disse sem poder conter o riso diante do amigo a beira da histeria por causa de um motivo tão estúpido.

Relaxe, Almofadinhas! – disse James – Agora me conte, e com a Vicky? Como andam as coisas? É bom você não decepcionar nenhuma das amigas da Lily, se não eu vou ser o grande culpado de tudo aos olhos dela! Agora que tudo está indo tão bem, não bote as coisas a perder!

Fique tranqüilo...Eu já marquei encontro com a Vicky, será na próxima visita a Hogsmead. É só dar uma desculpa para Meg, me encontrar com Vicky num lugar bem afastado! E pronto! As duas já estão conquistadas!

Pois é, mas até agora, nada de beijo! – disse James divertido.

Errado, meu caro Pontas! – disse Sirius, também mais contente – Por essa você não esperava: eu beijei a Vicky hoje. Quem ainda não se deu bem foi você!

Mas eu vou me dar, você verá! – disse James – Mas espere um minuto...Você beijou a Vicky quando?

Logo antes do encontro com a Meg! – disse Sirius, levemente vermelho. Por mais que ele traísse as meninas freqüentemente, ele se sentia estranhamente mal fazendo isso com aquelas duas, que era tão amigas.

Você não tem escrúpulos, Sirius Black! – disse James sacudindo a cabeça – Para mim, esses dias acabaram! Agora eu só tenho olhos para Lily Evans! Cuidado, por favor, Almofadinhas!

Pode deixar, elas nem desconfiam de nada!

James se levantou e eles caminharam rumo ao dormitório. Remus os seguiu, balançando a cabeça tristemente.

""

Vicky estava sentada em sua cama quando Meg chegou. Hermione também estava deitada, mas lia um livro calmamente enquanto anotava algumas coisas em um pedaço de pergaminho. Quando a amiga entrou no quarto, as duas levantaram os olhos. Vicky perguntou onde ele estivera, ao que ela respondeu que encontrara a filha de Emily Ayres, uma colega sua de Runas Antigas. Disse que elas tinham ficado conversando por muito tempo e que ela perdera totalmente a noção do tempo. Meg ficou impressionada com a capacidade de mentir que estava adquirindo. Ela tinha pensado enquanto voltava para a Torre da Grifinória, mas ficou surpresa com a boa história que havia inventado sem ter que pensar muito. Vicky assentiu e Hermione, que não conhecia a menina, também não deu muita atenção ao caso. Meg instalou-se em sua cama e jogou-se de costas. Logo depois, entrou Lily. As amigas olharam para a porta sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Parecia impossível que Lily chegasse ensopada do tão aguardado encontro! Lily não disse nada, apenas ficou parada na porta com as sobrancelhas levantadas, encarando-as quase que rindo da situação. Vicky foi a primeira a se recuperar do estado de choque e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Lily disse que logo explicaria, mas que precisava de um banho antes de qualquer coisa. As três a esperaram ansiosamente e quando ela chegou, sentou-se na cama e contou sua história, nenhuma delas conseguiu parar de rir. Meg era a mais controlada, pois sabia que o seu encontro tinha sido bem mais desastroso. Uma das meninas do quarto abriu os olhos, resmungou alguma coisa e dormiu de novo. Elas começaram então a falar mais baixo.

Você jogou Potter no riacho? – perguntou Vicky.

Já disse que sim! – respondeu Lily secamente.

Que horror! – disse Meg.

Nem me lembre! – disse Lily suspirando amargamente.

Mas o resto do encontro foi bom? – perguntou Hermione.

Lily demorou um pouco para responder. Ela tinha dito que eles haviam conversado calmamente, tinha descrito o local, mas não dera para elas uma opinião definitiva sobre a noite. De fato, ela tinha adorado tudo. Nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer, mas tinha sido um encontro muito bom. O melhor a que ela tinha ido. Se bem que os caras com quem ela costumava sair não eram os mais românticos do mundo...Oliver Golding, com quem ela saíra nas férias do quarto ano, parecia achar que assistir a uma palestra sobre Quadribol era um encontro aceitável. Sem comentários. Mas o problema era que ela não estava muito disposta a admitir que tinha gostado. Pelo menos não naquela noite. As meninas iam dizer que tinham avisado, iam rir, triunfantes. Ela já tinha empurrado James num riacho e pagado o maior mico de sua vida, não precisava de outro golpe no ego naquele momento. Então ela disse rapidamente:

Melhor do que esperava... – bem, isso não deixava de ser verdade... – Mas como eu esperava um horror completo... – ela deixou a frase no ar, mas as amigas interpretaram como um sinal negativo. Lily não parecia muito disposta a falar, mas Meg, curiosa, ainda perguntou:

Você vai sair com ele de novo?

Definitivamente não. – ela foi obrigada a dizer. Mais tarde ela confessaria que o encontro tinha sido bom. Mas só mais tarde. Lily Evans não ia reconhecer que estava errada para as amigas naquela hora. Mais tarde ela o faria, com toda certeza. Então ela pensou que James não deveria saber disso, pois ele certamente ia ficar magoado se soubesse que ela havia dito aquilo. Levando isso em consideração, disse – Mas nenhuma palavra para ele ou para ninguém!

As três juraram que não diriam nada e, sem mais o que falar, foram dormir. Lily demorou a pegar no sono, se sentindo culpada por ter mentido para as amigas e por ter dito aquilo de seu ótimo encontro, e muito confusa pelo fato de que estava começando a reconhecer que, afinal, ela gostava de Potter.

""

A semana passou de uma maneira muito estranha. Sirius encontrava Meg várias vezes por dia e eles resolveram o problema das cócegas: ele descobriu que se colocasse as mãos no ombro da menina não teria problema. Ela era muito legal com ele, às vezes o gozava gentilmente e depois dava risada. Mas no geral, era comportada e gostava dele. Ele também se encontrava com Vicky que, ao contrário da amiga, não deixava que ele a beijasse. Ela deixara bem claro que aquelas tardes que eles passavam juntos não eram encontros, e sim uma forma de passar o tempo, como o que ela fazia com as amigas. Por isso mesmo ela se permitia falar sobre os meninos que achava bonitos e coisas do tipo. Ela passava o dia a provocá-lo. Fazia programas que ele odiava, como passear no parque e fazer a lição de casa na biblioteca, tomava sempre o cuidado de se manter bem longe dele, de usar algumas roupas bem curtas e de ser o mais evasiva e dura que podia. Por mais que ele não gostasse de ter que ficar apenas conversando e observando os pássaros no lago, ele gostava de passar o tempo com ela. Vicky sabia bem como prendê-lo e a cada dia ele ficava mais ansioso pelo tal encontro em Hogsmead. Se seu objetivo era provocá-lo, ela com certeza estava conseguindo. Obviamente, ele pedia às duas que não dissessem a ninguém a respeito desses encontros. Dava a desculpa de que Lily não gostaria e que acabaria por acabar com tudo aquilo. Quando se encontrava com uma, dava uma desculpa para a outra, e assim ia levando as coisas.

Já Lily, procurava evitar James sempre que podia. Não ficava sozinha com ele na mesa e nem se sentava com ele nas aulas. Ele não entendia o porquê disso tudo, mas sempre que procurava falar com ela, recebia respostas evasivas e a afugentava. Ela evitava falar com ele para que ele não a convidasse para sair novamente. Ainda não tinha resolvido a situação com as amigas e, se saísse com ele, elas descobririam que estavam certas e que ela gostava mesmo de James Potter. E era justamente pelo fato de gostar dele que não queria que ele a convidasse. Se ele fizesse isso, ela não teria como recusar.

Lupin era o único que parecia entender tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Harry e Ron, que não tinham muita experiência e nem a sensibilidade de Remus para entender as coisas, apenas observavam o que acontecia sem entender direito. Gastavam o tempo livre treinando Quadribol, fazendo algumas de suas lições atrasadas e copiando a maioria restante de Hermione.

Faltavam apenas quatro dias para Hogsmead. Sirius ansiava por seu encontro com Vicky, Meg ansiava por sair da escola e ir até a DedosdeMel, James ansiava por conseguir convidar Lily para se encontrar com ele até o fim de semana, Lily ansiava por conseguir contar às amigas que gostava de James antes da saída para poder se encontrar com ele, Vicky ansiava por botar seu plano em prática, e Remus... Bem, Remus ansiava por ver o que ia acontecer.


	17. Hogsmead

Faltava apenas um dia para a visita a Hogsmead e todos eles estavam incrivelmente excitados. O dia foi passado tranqüilamente no salão comunal: Hermione lia um livro, Harry conversava casualmente com Ron, Meg roia timidamente as unhas e os outros permaneciam olhando para o nada. Sirius bufou algumas vezes, James pareceu não dar atenção, assim como todos os outros. Sirius levantou-se então e disse que ia dar uma volta. Após alguns minutos Meg saiu e Vicky foi para o quarto. Hermione resolveu ir até a biblioteca e foi acompanhada por Harry e Ron, que queriam ajuda na redação de História da Magia. Remus sentiu-se tentado a permanecer sentado e observar o que aconteceria entre Lily e James, mas achou mais sensato se retirar também e foi dar um passeio. Lily permaneceu sentada e olhava fixamente o braço de sua poltrona, ficando alternadamente branca como um fantasma ou extremamente vermelha. Ela sabia que a qualquer momento ele ia dizer algo, e por isso ela devia sair correndo. Mas algo a impedia. Falar com James era a coisa que ela mais queria. Se ainda tivesse a companhia de alguém poderia dar uma desculpa para sair, poderia ser forte ou algo, mas ela estava completamente sozinha. Então o inevitável aconteceu. Ele falou.

-A gente não se falou muito depois do... –ele não terminou a frase. Por mais incrível que pudesse ser, ele parecia estar tão envergonhado como ela.

-Eu sei –ela disse sem olhar para ele. Fixou ainda mais o olhar na poltrona, como se tivesse algo extremamente interessante escrito no tecido. –Eu tenho estado muito ocupada. –ela levantou os olhos, virou a cabeça para o lado e disse simplesmente –Não deu.

-Não deu pra falar comigo? –ele perguntou levemente irritado. Esperou um pouco e ficou observando-a para ver se algo mudava em sua expressão. Ele realmente não conseguia entender. Achava que o encontro tinha sido ótimo, tirando o mergulho. Ela tinha dito que eles deviam remarcar, não? Ela tinha dito que tinha havido um momento. Então por que ela parecia tão evasiva, tão fria?

-Não. –disse ela ao perceber que ele não ia responder tão cedo. –Desculpe.

-Eu achei que tivesse sido um bom encontro! –James não conseguiu se conter. Ela ia ter que explicar de uma vez por todas por que estava agindo daquele jeito.

-Eu não disse que não tinha sido... –ela novamente olhou para a poltrona.

-Eu achei que a gente tivesse conversado em paz!

-A gente conversou... –ela torcia as mãos nervosamente. Ela precisava levantar, ela tinha que se levantar... –Eu preciso...

-A gente quase se beijou! –ele estava realmente exaltado. Alguns alunos do primeiro olharam para ele e correram para os dormitórios.

-Bem... –agora ela estava realmente envergonhada. Ele não devia ter falado isso na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. O que elas iam pensar? Para completar, tinha certeza de que tinha atingido uma cor incrível de vermelho. Todos estavam olhando. –Mas...Você é James Potter e eu...

-Eu sei muito bem quem você é. Mas a gente pode dar certo. E você sabe disso. E você está com medo.

-Como é que é? –ela perdeu completamente a vergonha e começou a sentir a raiva subir rapidamente, coisa que inevitavelmente acontecia quando ela ficava muito tempo em um lugar com James. Lily Evans com medo? De Potter? Que absurdo! As palavras se embaralharam em sua mente, ela ia começar a contestar e dizer que, para começar, o tipo romântico não combinava com ele. E depois, que era melhor ele ir procurar Madame Pomfrey, pois se ele achava que Lily Evans era covarde, é porque algo estava errado em sua cabeça!

-Amanhã a gente vai pra Hogsmead –ele a interrompeu. Ela estremeceu levemente e fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça. –Você vai querer ir comigo? Você disse que queria remarcar... –ele não terminou a frase.

-Ir com você? –ela hesitou por um instante. A raiva sumiu mais rápido do que tinha aparecido. Sair com Potter de novo? Ela só tinha pensando nisso desde aquela noite. E não podia negar que eles tinham funcionado. E bem, ela podia falar com as amigas e confessar que tinha sido um bom encontro...Ela podia confessar que gostaria muito de sair com ele de novo...E ele nem precisaria ficar sabendo que ela tinha mentido para as meninas. Afinal, era algo tão sem importância...Ele nem precisaria ficar sabendo. Mas...Será que Potter merecia mesmo essa chance? A resposta para essa pergunta veio sem que ela pudesse perceber –Claro.

Por um momento ela achou que James fosse agarrá-la no meio do Salão, o que seria extremamente inconveniente (apesar de não ser uma coisa tão ruim assim, pensou ela com um sentimento de culpa e embaraço), apesar de não ser totalmente inexplicável. Ele com certeza não estava esperando por um "sim" tão fácil. Mas ele se conteve e apenas sorriu largamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

-Ótimo! –ele se levantou ainda sorrindo e disse que precisava ir. Não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento, e conhecendo Lily, a qualquer minuto ela podia ter um ataque histérico e desmarcar tudo.

Ele saiu do Salão deixando Lily dividida entre um sentimento de incontrolável alegria e leve preocupação.

--""--

-Como a gente vai fazer amanhã? –perguntou Meg com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto observava Sirius, que parecia muito distraído. Ela sentia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era. Os encontros que tinha com Sirius eram ótimos e tudo, mas ele insistia demais em escondê-los, o que era uma atitude muito estranha vinda de Black, que gostava de se pavonear por aí com suas novas conquistas. Ele não tinha respondido ainda, estava observando fixamente um ponto não identificado enquanto sorria maliciosamente. Ela bufou levemente e disse do modo mais casual que conseguia –Espero que você não se importe se eu for pra Hogsmead com o Steve Bilson.

-Não, não, sem problemas... –ele disse sem prestar atenção no que ela tinha dito. Ela estava indignada! Sentiu ímpeto de cortá-lo em pedaços e jogá-los no lago para alimentar a Lula Gigante, mas se conteve e disse:

-Eu acho que a gente devia terminar. Seus dedos gordos estão me perturbando demais e um menino 9,5 me convidou para sair. Sabe, Black, você é considerado nota 8 pelas meninas da Grifinória...

A tática surtiu efeito, porque Sirius pareceu acordar de um transe e a olhou indignado. Ele parecia não encontrar as palavras adequadas para se expressar.

-Oito? Oito? –ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras, tamanho seu choque. –Eu diria que 10 é uma nota muito mais apropriada! Na verdade eu acho que essa escala é pequena demais para mim! Oito? Quem disse essa...Essa...Blasfêmia?

-Ninguém, Black. Mas eu estou caindo fora, porque você é nota 10 em canalhice e eu não te agüento mais! –ela fez menção de ir embora, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para mais perto. Ela, porém, virou a cara e perguntou calmamente –Em quem você estava pensando? –Era óbvio que ele estava pensando em alguém. Desde o seu primeiro encontro ela sabia que havia mais alguém no jogo, e isso a incomodava muito. Ela não devia continuar como ele, não mesmo. Só estava por causa da chantagem. Ou pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar. –Responde logo, Black –Ela odiava fazer papel de idiota. E por isso tentava arrancar a verdade daquele safado.

-Em você –disse ele sorrindo inocentemente. –E pare de me chamar de Black, Meg!

-Você já foi mais convincente. E está sendo mais cafajeste do que nunca; –ela não tinha acreditado no que ele tinha dito, mas era melhor não brigar com ele e permanecer alerta para descobrir a verdade. E quando descobrisse, ele iria sofrer, e muito. –E por isso, nada de beijos hoje. Aliás, você está proibido de chegar a menos de 2 metros de mim. Só amanhã em Hogsmead.

-Por falar em Hogsmead, acho que eu não vou poder ir amanhã... –ele tentou parecer o mais triste possível, mas ela o olhou chocada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eu vou ter que ficar pra cumprir uma detenção na sala do Filch...Sabe como é...Aparentemente ele não gostou muito das minhas Bombas Fedorentas... –ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Fedorenta é essa sua história...Não está me cheirando nada bem... –ela se afastou dele e revirou os olhos com tanta convicção que só Lily faria melhor. Mas era melhor não deixar Sirius alerta, ela devia fingir acreditar na sua história e aproveitar sua folga para investigar. Com certeza ele ia ficar no castelo com alguém. Ou mesmo ir pra Hogsmead com alguém...Isso não era nada bom...Mas ela respirou fundo e disse –Tudo bem...Você não mentiria pra mim. Você sabe o que aconteceria se mentisse, não? Certo...Eu vou indo agora, a Lily acha que eu vim só dar uma volta, não posso demorar muito. –ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela disse sorrindo inocentemente –Dois metros, Black, dois metros! –e foi embora.

Sirius respirou aliviado quando ela foi embora. Por enquanto ela não representava nenhum perigo. Mas bem, nada mais óbvio do que isso. Sirius Black era um mestre na arte da dissimulação. E em MUITAS outras artes também, pensou ele sem conter um sorriso.

--""--

Vicky observava a caixa que estava em cima de sua cama. Certificou-se de que não havia ninguém no quarto, fechou as cortinas e começou o seu trabalho. Abriu a caixa, viu os chocolates que estavam dentro dela e sorriu satisfeita. Pareciam mesmo irresistíveis. Tirou então o frasco de Poção do Intestino Solto que tinha preparado do bolso e começou a rechear os bombons com o líquido. Ela sabia muito bem que Black não gostava de chocolate branco e que por isso não comeria nenhum bombom. Os daria então para a garota ou garotas com quem estava saindo, que passariam mal e iriam para a ala hospitalar. Seria então muito fácil descobrir quem eram as safadas! E, pensou ela sorrindo, Sirius se veria livre e desimpedido, tendo apenas ela como companhia. Sim, era o plano perfeito. Era só ela dar os chocolates em Hogsmead como prova do seu afeto e como pedido de desculpas pela rudeza com que ele havia sido tratado. E ele com certeza cairia no truque! Ao guardar a caixa, Vicky pensou que talvez fossem chocolates demais e que ele fosse presentear os amigos ou outras garotas. Ela guardou metade dos bombons na caixa debaixo da cama e conjurou uma caixa menor, onde colocou os restantes. Escondeu a caixa no meio de suas roupas e saiu.

--""--

Logo todos voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Meg fingia estar lendo, mas mantinha o olhar por cima das páginas e fuzilava Black. Ele parecia muito tranqüilo, como se ela tivesse acreditado mesmo naquela história de detenção! Sirius certamente não a achava muito inteligente e nem se deu ao trabalho de impedir que ela fosse falar com Filch. Pois bem, ela fora. E descobrira o que nunca tinha sido segredo: não havia detenção nenhuma. Aliás, ele nem sabia do fato de que Bombas Fedorentas tinham sido soltadas no castelo, e um brilho maldoso surgiu em seu olhar. Sirius com certeza seria punido, e Meg não sentiu nenhuma pena por isso acontecer. E sorriu cruelmente ao pensar que Sirius ia passar por mais que uma simples detenção. Um plano para descobrir quem era a outra começa a se arquitetar em sua cabeça, assim como um plano de vingança...

James não conseguia tirar um sorriso do rosto. Sirius já perguntara o que tinha acontecido, mas ele só sacudira a cabeça vagamente. Um segundo encontro com Lily! Ele mal conseguia acreditar! Por uns tempos todas quase todas as esperanças que ele tinha tinham sido perdidas. Afinal, ela tinha fugido constantemente dele, sem dar qualquer sinal do porquê de suas atitudes. Mas no fim tudo ocorreu como ele imaginava: ela não conseguia resistir, seu magnetismo pessoal era realmente muito intenso. E não se preocupava mais com as suas fugas, devia ser vergonha em admitir o que já era óbvio: que ela era apaixonada por ele. E se houvesse qualquer dúvida a esse respeito, acabaria no dia seguinte, pois dessa vez ele conseguiria partir para a ação.

Sirius se levantou, se espreguiçou e se sentou ao lado de Meg. Tentou estender o braço por trás dela inocentemente, mas ela se afastou e o olhou com um ar de censura. Fechou o livro bruscamente e disse que ia se deitar. Lily levantou-se depressa e disse que ia acompanhá-la. Vicky resolveu ir junto, assim como Hermione. Ron perguntou por que ela estava indo para o quarto tão cedo, ao que ela respondeu que tinha assuntos de menina para tratar, e que um ser tão desprovido de sensibilidade nunca ia conseguir entender coisas assim. Lupin assumiu que eles tinham discutido na biblioteca durante a tarde e sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente.

--""--

Lily se jogou na cama. Era a hora de contar para as amigas que ela ia sair de novo com Potter. Era hora de assumir que o encontro tinha sido ótimo e que elas tinham estado certas o tempo todo: ela realmente não o odiava. Não dava para assumir mais do que isso, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ela tinha começado a admitir para si mesma que estava começando a gostar dele, mas botar isso em palavras exigiria um esforço sobre-humano. Aquilo estava bom para aquela noite e já a livraria de um peso enorme na consciência. Quando abriu a boca para falar, Hermione interrompeu:

-Vocês estão ouvindo isso?

-Isso o quê? –perguntou Meg que estava estirada na cama.

-Ouçam –respondeu Hermione.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento e ouviram alguns gritinhos femininos vindos do Salão Comunal. Intrigadas, resolveram sair e deram de cara com uma cena que não esperavam ver: Sirius Black estava de cuecas no meio da Sala e parecia um pouco irritado apesar de contente por ouvir os gritinhos excitados de meninas de todas as idades. Meg deu um olhar fulminante para Sirius, enquanto Vicky sacudia a cabeça e botava a mão na frente dos olhos com um ar desolado. Hermione não conseguiu conter um sorriso e uma risada, o que fez Ron enrubescer e virar a cara. Já Lily olhava para James de modo muito reprovativo, enquanto ele ria, assim como Harry e Lupin. Sirius movimentou a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras e logo estava vestido de novo. Começou então a conversar com algumas meninas com um ar muito convencido enquanto elas davam algumas risadas tímidas. Hermione perguntou para Harry o que tinha acontecido, e ele respondeu que Sirius tinha feito a cabeça de James inchar feito um balão e ele, para se vingar, tirara todas as roupas de Sirius no meio do salão. Lily revirou os olhos, fuzilou James com o olhar e já ia dizer-lhe umas coisas muito feias quando Lupin resolveu intervir e levou o amigo para o dormitório. Sem saída, Lily se retirou também, acompanhada pelas amigas. Meg começou então um discurso muito irritado sobre como Black era um metido nojento, e sobre como era absurdo que as meninas ficassem tão alegres só por vê-lo quase pelado. De fato, ele era muito bonito, reconheceu ela corando, mas mesmo assim...Como ele era convencido! Estava adorando o fato de aparecer daquele jeito! Vicky concordava com a cabeça e Hermione apenas tentava conter sua risada. Lily ia se manifestar, mas Vicky, que também estava irritada por demais, disse que era bom que ela não fosse mais sair com Potter, pois ele era tão nojento quanto Sirius e infantil ao extremo. Era óbvio que ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado! Foi então que Lily perdeu a coragem de se manifestar. Ela abriu a boca, enrubesceu e teve que concordar que aquela cena tinha sido patética. Para não ter que dizer mais do que isso se enfiou debaixo das cobertas enquanto amaldiçoava Potter por ter causado toda aquela confusão bem na véspera do encontro deles! Francamente! Estava começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite, talvez ele não tivesse mudado nada e fosse o mesmo idiota insuportável de sempre. E poderia ter continuado a xingá-lo se não fosse o sono e a lembrança tímida do encontro anterior...

--""--

O dia começou tranqüilamente. O tempo estava ótimo e Meg e Vicky conseguiram controlar a sua raiva e tratar Sirius apenas friamente. Esse acabou o café antes que todo mundo e se retirou, sendo seguido por Meg, que disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas na Torre da Grifinória. Lily estranhou o fato de a amiga sair tão rápido da mesa do café, que era a sua refeição preferida, mas não se preocupou com isso, pois já tinha que cuidar do próprio nervosismo. Como não tinha falado ainda com as amigas, resolveu se encontrar às escondidas com Potter e falar com elas depois. Vicky conversava com Lupin e então ela aproveitou para mandar um bilhete para Potter por debaixo da mesa. Ele abriu curioso e leu:

"_A gente se encontra no fundo dos Três Vassouras. Não conte para ninguém desse encontro. Não me pergunte por que, depois eu te explico. Lily"._

Ele a olhou curiosamente, mas ela olhava fixamente para o prato e ele não conseguiu descobrir nada. Deu de ombros, afinal, não devia ser nada importante. Garotas...

--""--

-Eu gostaria de saber que cena foi aquela que eu presenciei ontem à noite, senhor Black –disse Meg fitando Sirius com um olhar que ela com certeza tinha aprendido com McGonagall. Eles estavam escondidos em uma passagem muito estreita e por isso estavam muito próximos. Sirius achou que ela ia querer beijá-lo ou coisa do tipo, mas ela se afastou o máximo que pôde e o olhava com repulsa.

-Você já sabe, não foi culpa minha, Megzinha... –disse ele usando sua mais clássica expressão de desculpas. Poucas tinham resistido, mas aparentemente as meninas daquele ano na Grifinória eram duras demais. Ela revirou os olhos e enfiou a varinha na barriga dele com força. Abriu a boca como se fosse pronunciar um feitiço, mas desistiu e colocou de volta a varinha no bolso.

-Não me chame assim. –disse ela com o tom mais sério que conseguia fazer –Você não está me convencendo, Black, não mesmo...Tudo bem, pode ser que o fato de ter ficado quase nu –ela corou com a lembrança –na frente de todo mundo não seja culpa sua. Mas você bem que gostou. Eu vi como você estava rindo e olhando para aquelas meninas do quinto ano. E depois você foi conversar com elas. Não negue, canalha!

-Eu não vou negar, –disse ele sem deixar de observar que ela ficava muito bem quando estava nervosa –mas era tudo parte do disfarce. Você não quer que todos descubram a verdade sobre a gente, quer?

-E se eu quiser? –Sirius gelou. –Eu acho que a Lily ia encarar tudo muito bem, afinal eu acho que ela e Potter estão se entendendo...E eu não agüento mais esconder isso! –Oh, não. Até agora tudo tinha dado certo porque as duas meninas queriam esconder a verdade de Lily. Mas se elas quisessem revelar tudo, ele estaria encurralado. Teria que terminar com uma das duas, e nem assim as coisas se resolveriam bem...Seria melhor do que nada, mas ele não se sentia capaz de escolher! O que teria a fazer era convencê-las e esconder tudo por mais um tempo enquanto ele se decidia. Meg ou Vicky? Era uma decisão realmente difícil.

-É melhor não, só por enquanto... –disse ele tentando deixar a voz calma –Você sabe que eu, mais do que ninguém, não agüento mais essa situação. Mas eu me preocupo demais com você e com a sua amizade com a Lily. É melhor esperar que ela e o James se resolvam de uma vez por todas...Acho que você também sabe que o encontro deles não foi tão decisivo assim...

Ela pensou um pouco. Talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas escondidas por mais um tempo. Mas só por um mais um tempo. E curto.

-Está certo...Por mais um tempo...Você consegue esperar?

-Com toda a certeza –disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando perigosamente dela, que virou o rosto e o empurrou.

-E sem strip até lá, entendido?

-Claro, claro...

-Você não vai mesmo poder ir até Hogsmead? – "Olhe lá, Black, sua última chance de desmarcar com a outra... Você não vai querer experimentar a minha fúria, vai?", pensou ela. Mas ele disse com convicção:

-Não, infelizmente...Mas bom passeio pra você! Divirta-se!

-Ah, pode ter certeza de que vou me divertir... –disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente –Seamus Finnigan vai me fazer companhia! E ele é muito divertido!

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, indignado, mas ela já tinha saído da passagem, deixando-o sozinho. Ele deu de ombros e decidiu que cuidaria disso depois. Agora tinha que encontrar Vicky para marcar o lugar do encontro. Tinha que ser em um local totalmente isolado para que ninguém os descobrisse.

--""--

Vicky tinha recebido o bilhete de Sirius e o esperava. Era um lugar realmente isolado, ela nem sabia de sua existência. Perguntava-se por que ele queria tanta discrição, mas como ela também não tinha interesse em que descobrissem que eles estavam se encontrando, resolveu deixar isso de lado. Ele logo apareceu com um sorriso no rosto. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, como se fosse sair pela boca, mas ela tentou parecer o mais calma possível. A primeira coisa que ele tentou fazer foi, é claro, beijá-la. Mas ela pôs a mão na boca dele e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Ele cuspiu: a mão dela estava cheia de terra. Ela sorriu timidamente e disse:

-Eu estava sentada no chão, na terra... –ele grunhiu alguma coisa e limpou a boca com a manga da camisa. –Mas para melhorar o seu humor... –ela tirou uma caixa de dentro da bolsa. –Tome!

Ele a observou curioso e abriu a caixa. Por uma fração de segundo sua expressão de desapontamento foi visível. Ele realmente ODIAVA chocolate branco, e ela sabia muito bem disso. A muito custo reprimiu o sorriso e o olhou curiosa. Ele sorriu, guardou a caixa e a agradeceu. Ela sorriu de volta e quando ele foi se aproximar de novo, ela se abaixou e se sentou. Ele revirou os olhos, murmurou alguma coisa e se sentou também. Seu humor não estava dos melhores graças a Meg. Será que ela estava mesmo com Seamus? Tentou tirar isso da cabeça e se concentrou em Vicky, que o olhava atentamente.

-Em que você está pensando?

-Nada –disse ele evasivamente.

-Olha, se a gente for ter um relacionamento sério, é bom que você seja sincero –disse ela, escolhendo bem as palavras. Ele tremeu ao ouvir as palavras "relacionamento sério" e ela soube que tinha atingido o ponto que queria. Continuou –Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro oficial e você não pode começar com uma atitude Sirius Black.

-E o que seria uma atitude Sirius Black? –disse ele. Ela o estava olhando do modo mais provocante que conseguia. E estava funcionando, pois ele estava tendo que cravar as unhas na terra para permanecer quieto onde estava e terminar de ouvi-la.

-Não acredito que você ainda não tenha ouvido os "10 princípios de Sirius Black"! –disse ela parecendo chocada –Eles são um sucesso entre as meninas com quem você já saiu, o que convenhamos, não é um número pequeno. Mas eu vou recitá-los para você: O primeiro princípio de Sirius Black é mentir, negar, fingir, esconder, tapear e nunca ser sincero com uma garota para que ninguém o conheça direito e consiga fisgá-lo. O segundo é nunca ouvir o que nenhuma menina tem para dizer e também não falar nada. Se você quiser terminar com Sirius Black, peça para discutir a relação!

-Chega, chega, acho que já sei o resto... –lembrou-se então de Kitty Hamilton, que tinha recitado todos esses mandamentos entre lágrimas quando ele disse que ia ter que terminar com ela –Pode deixar, vou ser o menos Sirius Black possível, seja lá o que isso quer dizer...Só uma exceção...

-Qual?

-Me permita usar essa atitude Sirius Black –e então ele a beijou. Ela sorriu e disse:

-Tudo bem, acho que isso pode ser permitido... –Para ela, o encontro estava indo mesmo às mil maravilhas! Para ele, tudo estava indo muito bem, mas a lembrança de Meg ainda estava lá e ele não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por estar traindo-a. Mas nada que mais um beijo não resolvesse. E então ele se aproximou novamente de Vicky.

--""--

Lily não parava de se surpreender com James Potter. Ele até que era uma pessoa bem interessante. É claro, tinha alguns momentos em que ele não se controlava e soltava alguma pérola. Tinha seus momentos arrogantes, continuava passando a mão insistentemente no cabelo, se exibia com alguns feitos no Quadribol e falava mal de Snape em alguns momentos. Mas nem isso a irritava mais, pois tê-lo como professor de poções a fez perceber que ele tinha feito por merecer todos aqueles feitiços no passado. Eles estavam conversando em paz, novamente, e isso fazia com que ela se sentisse culpada por estar escondendo isso das amigas por orgulho. E enquanto pensava nisso, ele perguntou:

-Você está pensando no tanto de tempo que perdeu enquanto cismava em não sair comigo sendo que era óbvio que isso era o que você mais queria?

-Não, eu não estava pensando nisso, até mesmo porque não é verdade. –disse ela sacudindo a cabeça

-Você não sabe mentir, Lily –disse ele sorrindo, o que a irritou um pouco. Tinha algumas coisas que certamente não mudavam nunca. E o fato de Potter ser metido e estúpido era uma delas.

-E você não sabe aceitar uma derrota.

-Isso é porque eu nunca perco. –disse ele rindo –E a prova disso é que eu estou aqui com você!

-Sim, mas... –ela não tinha resposta para essa.

-Então você não reconhece que eu sou o par perfeito pra você? –sem se irritar com o tom ácido que ela estava começando a usar.

-Mas é claro que não! Nós estamos simplesmente...

-Então eu vou ter que te provar –e antes que ela terminasse de responder, ele a beijou e mais uma vez todo sinal de raiva desapareceu como mágica. E se ela tinha alguma dúvida de que estava começando a gostar dele, não tinha mais, pois aquele tinha sido o momento perfeito.

--""--

O dia em Hogsmead terminou de maneira satisfatória para todos. Vicky tinha conseguido botar o plano em prática e tinha passado uma tarde ótima com Sirius, que por sua vez estava dividido entre alegria e culpa. Esse último sentimento o assustou, pois ele nunca se sentira mal por trair ninguém. Talvez estivesse se comprometendo demais com essas meninas, e o pensamento fez com que ele se arrepiasse e decidisse não pensar mais nisso. Lily e James também estavam muito felizes, pois tudo parecia dar certo. E Meg, por mais suspeitas que tivesse em relação a Sirius, aproveitara a tarde para comprar alguns doces pensar em como resolver a situação. Sim, o dia em Hogsmead tinha terminado de maneira satisfatória para todos.

N/A: Mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora! Eu tinha meio que desistido de escrever, mas ler HP 6 me trouxe de volta um pouco da inspiração! Por falar em HP 6, eu sei que a fic está se passando no 6 ano deles e tal, mas eu não vou usar nenhuma das informações que estão dadas no livro pra não dar spoilers nem nada. Então, pessoas que já leram o 6, simplesmente ignorem toda informação nova e finjam não saber de nada, como se a fic estivesse se passando de modo independente ao livro, ok?


	18. Marotos arrasados

MAROTOS ARRASADOS (sugestão da Manoela Wood!)

Lily acordou sentindo-se estranhamente feliz. O dia anterior, ao contrário de tudo o que ela tinha imaginado, acabou sendo muito agradável. Ela e James tinham se entendido. Bem, na verdade eles tinham se entendido bem até demais, pensou ela maliciosamente. A única coisa que a preocupava era encontrá-lo naquele dia. Como ela deveria tratá-lo? Como ele a trataria? Será que ele tinha desistido dela agora que tinha conseguido o que queria? Lily não acreditava muito nessa hipótese, mas jogar a culpa em Potter era sempre uma saída fácil. Na verdade era ela quem estava sendo desonesta e quem estava tentando encobrir tudo aquilo. E ela não entendia bem por que estava fazendo aquilo. Suspirou. Ser uma menina era muito complicado.

Meg acordou enquanto Lily, sentada na cama, pensava nessas coisas. Meg sentou-se e resmungou um bom dia para a amiga. Vicky logo acordou também, se levantou de uma forma muito rabugenta e foi lavar o rosto. Hermione foi a única que acordou bem-humorada. Para ela, aquele dia seria apenas mais um dia de aulas, enquanto para Lily seria um dia tenso; para Meg, mais um dia para tentar desmascarar Sirius; e para Vicky, o dia em que seu plano seria colocado em prática.

Como Vicky geralmente levava um bom tempo para acordar direito e para se trocar, e como Lily estava enrolando para descer, Meg se trocou rapidamente e desceu até o Salão Comunal. Sirius estava no seu lugar preferido do sofá, esperando James e Lupin descerem. Meg correu até ele, o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do Salão. Quando teve certeza de que estavam sozinhos, disse:

-E então? Como foi a detenção?

-Sabe como é...Chata... –disse ele de modo muito evasivo.

-Imaginei... –continuou ela –O que você teve que fazer?

-Organizar algumas fichas, nada de mais...E como...

-Filch estava te supervisionando? –interrompeu ela.

-Estava, claro, mas por que a pergunta? –ele estava seriamente alarmado. Quando meninas começavam a fazer perguntas de mais, era um péssimo sinal.

-Vou te dar uma chance de falar a verdade, Black. –disse ela de forma muito decidida. Era uma jogada arriscada, mas ela precisava fazer isso. Se jogasse direito, teria bons resultados. Meg confiava no próprio charme.

-Não entendi –disse Sirius, que nesse momento estava gelado. Ele tinha certeza de que algo ia dar errado. Ela provavelmente tinha descoberto tudo. Mas como? Vicky teria contado? Muito provável, já que meninas contam tudo para as amigas. Esse era um fato conhecido universalmente.

-Se Filch estava mesmo te supervisionando, eu suponho que era o outro Filch que esteve na cozinha a tarde inteira, não?

-Ele... –A única palavra que vinha a mente de Sirius Black naquele momento era: Ai.

-Eu ouvi Hermione mencionando um tal Mapa do Maroto outro dia. E eu fiquei muito interessada –disse ela com um tom meio sarcástico –Tão interessada que pedi para Harry me emprestar. E foi assim que eu descobri.

-Eu tenho uma explicação. –disse ele sem convicção.

-Estou muito curiosa para ouvi-la. –disse ela de modo sério.

-Na verdade, não era o Filch quem... –ele começou a inventar algo, mas ela o interrompeu novamente.

-Eu achei que você fosse me falar a verdade –disse –Mas tudo bem. Eu posso te desculpar. –ele achou melhor não sorrir, mas comemorava por dentro –Mas só se a gente assumir. –ele gelou de novo.

-Assumir o quê?

-Isso. Assumir que eu e você somos um casal. –ele se arrepiou. Casal. Essa palavra era para ele quase como um raio de sol era para um vampiro.

-Vamos esperar Lily e James se acertarem, eles estão quase lá... –disse ele tentando enrolá-la.

-Quase lá? Desculpe, mas acho que esse acerto vai demorar pra acontecer, pelo menos pelo que depender de Lily... –disse ela se arrependendo depois. Lily tinha dito que não era para ela comentar nada. Mas se bem que o fato de que Lily não tolerava James era de conhecimento geral. Apesar de ser de conhecimento geral também que aquilo era só fachada. Sirius estranhou a afirmação, pois segundo James, o relacionamento dos dois estava indo às mil maravilhas. Mas achou melhor não discutir.

-Espere só mais um pouco, Meg... –disse ele fazendo sua expressão mais irresistível. –Eu acho que ainda não está na hora de promover o nosso relacionamento a namoro...Sabe como é, eu gosto de fazer as coisas com calma, pra não atrapalhar... –mas aparentemente a expressão não surtiu efeito, pois Meg enfiou-lhe a mão na cara e disse furiosa:

-Se é assim, eu acho que a gente devia despromover nosso relacionamento a "apenas colegas de classe". E isso não te dá direito a beijos e a nenhuma espécie de contato físico. Passar bem, Black. E eu só não te digo onde você deveria enfiar aquela lista que estava usando como chantagem porque sou educada.

Girou nos calcanhares e foi embora, deixando um Sirius muito perplexo parado no corredor. Ele tinha levado um fora. Era um momento raro, e ele com certeza não estava gostando da sensação.

--""--

Meg tinha cumprido seu papel. Ela tinha dado um fora em Sirius Black, o que era realmente um pecado. Mas tinha que se fazer de difícil, pois era o único jeito de consegui-lo de verdade. Isso era psicologia básica. Sirius provavelmente tinha levado poucos foras na vida, e isso o estimularia a tentar tê-la de volta. Ele obviamente estava saindo com outra, e ela descobriria com quem para se vingar. Enquanto isso, faria com que Sirius sentisse sua ausência e aproveitaria para sair com a maior variedade de garotos possível. E, segundo seus cálculos e esperanças, logo ele estaria atrás dela novamente.

--""--

Lily não podia mais adiar aquele momento, pois estava quase perdendo o café da manhã. Desceu as escadas então e chegou ao Salão Comunal. James não estava, o que a fez suspirar de alívio. Pelo menos o encontro ia ser adiado por alguns minutos. Ainda estava olhando o sofá onde James normalmente se sentava quando Vicky desceu as escadas e se posicionou ao lado dela.

-O que você está olhando? –perguntou.

-Nada –respondeu Lily fazendo um gesto displicente com os ombros. Voltou-se para a amiga, que torcia as mãos, gesto que fazia quando queria dizer alguma coisa. –Pode dizer, o que foi?

-Bem... –disse ela sem saber por onde começar –Eu estou com um problema.

-Diga. –disse Lily suspirando. Os problemas de Vicky sempre envolviam meninos. E esse era um tema sobre o qual ela e Lily geralmente não tinham as mesmas opiniões. Essas conversas, portanto, sempre levavam a uma discussão. –Mas ande logo, porque eu não quero perder o café.

Vicky olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém podia ouvi-las. Então disse:

-Eu estou namorando... Ou bem, acho que não estou... –Lily fez uma expressão confusa. Como assim? Ela estava ou não namorando? Esse é o tipo de coisa sobre a qual você tem certeza. Mas, pensando bem, ela também não tinha muita certeza sobre em que ponto a relação dela e de James Potter estava. Vicky fez uma pausa e continuou –Ele não quer tornar o caso público, e eu também não queria...Mas agora eu acho que quero...Quer dizer, não sei...

-Você gosta dele? –perguntou Lily, que na verdade estava fazendo a pergunta também para si mesma. Ela gostava de James?

-Gosto. –respondeu Vicky convicta. –Muito. –parou um pouco para pensar e disse –Infelizmente.

-E ele gosta de você? –Bem, James gostava dela, não gostava? Então estava tudo certo. Não estava?

-Aí é que está o problema! –disse Vicky sacudindo a cabeça –Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim. Quer dizer, ele obviamente gosta de sair comigo, mas –ela abaixou a voz –gosta também de sair com outras meninas...

-Ele está te traindo? –Lily perguntou levantando a voz. Vicky fez um gesto de repreensão e a menina murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

-Está. –ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado em um gesto encabulado. –Quer dizer, não sei se posso usar o termo "trair", porque como eu disse, a gente não está namorando nem nada...

-Mas você disse que estava!

-Mas retirei o que disse! –disse Vicky agastada –E então, o que você me diz?

-Bem, esse menino é claramente um galinha, já que está saindo com duas meninas ao mesmo tempo e não gosta de assumir namoros. Mas por outro lado, deve ser muito bonito, pois você... –e foi aí que Lily percebeu. Aquele perfil que ela traçara só se adequava a duas pessoas: James Potter e Sirius Black. Ela exclamou furiosa –Você está saindo com James Potter?

-Não, não! –se apressou em dizer Vicky –Eu nunca roubaria ele de você, esse é o tipo de coisa que não se faz entre amigas!

Lily se acalmou um pouco, mas exclamou de novo:

-Você está saindo com Sirius Black?

-Bingo –disse Vicky –Mas, por favor, será que dá para abaixar a voz? Não é um caso público! Eu não sabia se devia te contar, eu sei que tinha te prometido que...

-Não, não, tudo bem... –disse Lily fazendo um gesto despreocupado –Se você gosta de sair com caras canalhas, o que eu posso fazer? Mas eu te avisei, Vicky! Eu te avisei que você ia se magoar saindo com ele! Eu acho que você tem que bancar a difícil...Foi o que eu fiz e olhe só, Potter continua no meu pé... Sinto muito, mas mais que isso não posso fazer, pois estou com um problema pessoal...Preciso te confessar alguma coisa... –e era nesse momento em que ela ia confessar tudo, tirar aquele peso de sua consciência, ouvir a opinião e aprovação da amiga e correr para os braços de James Potter. Mas foi aí que Harry e Ron desceram e disseram:

-Vamos? Já estamos atrasados!

E aí ela não teve escolha a não ser acompanhá-los até o Salão Principal.

--""--

Sirius estava trucidando sua torrada com a faca. Tinha encontrado Vicky brevemente, tinham se beijado e conversado um pouco. Mas ele logo a dispensou, pois estava de péssimo humor, ainda não conseguia aceitar que Meg o tinha dispensado, chutado, abandonado, sacado, humilhado e outras centenas de verbos que o faziam tremer de raiva. Bem, talvez isso tivesse tornado as coisas mais fáceis para ele, pois agora era só ficar com Vicky. Por outro lado, ele gostava de passar o tempo com Meg e não sabia qual das duas preferia. E se fosse Meg? Ele tinha o direito de escolha, não tinha? Afinal, ele era Sirius Black. Ele tinha TODAS as garotas da escola aos seus pés. Será que Meg não tinha se dado conta disso? Ela tinha desperdiçado uma chance única! Ela tinha inclusive lhe dado um tapa. Tudo bem, ele estava acostumado. Mas geralmente levava tapas do gênero "você é um idiota, por que está terminando comigo?" e não do tipo "você é um idiota, estou terminando com você!". Esse tipo era o pior. E agora ele entendia (em parte, é verdade) as meninas com quem ele tinha terminado. O gosto era péssimo, amargo!

Afinal, o que ela queria? Ela queria que ele gostasse dela, não? Mas isso era pedir um pouco demais. Ele só se lembrava de ter se apaixonado uma vez. História triste. Afastou aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que James e Lupin o observavam com uma expressão atônita. Ele estava cortando o prato, já que não havia mais um pedaço inteiro de torrada. Resmungou alguma coisa e afastou o prato de sua frente. Os amigos se levantaram, agarraram seus braços e arrastaram-no para uma sala secreta no quinto andar. Sirius sabia que sala era aquela. Era uma sala que eles raramente usavam, pois só faziam isso por um objetivo: terapia.

Tinham ido àquela sala poucas vezes desde que estudavam em Hogwarts, e na maioria das vezes tinha sido para resolver problemas pessoais de Remus, que sempre fora de longe o mais sensível.

James e Lupin se sentaram em um sofá de frente para a poltrona de Sirius e começaram a perguntar.

-O que houve? –disse James sorrindo maldosamente. –O matador perdeu alguma presa? –Lupin o censurou e fez a pergunta de modo mais delicado:

-O que aconteceu, Sirius?

Ele relutou em responder. Mas acabou cedendo.

-A Meg... –fez uma pausa –Ela terminou comigo.

James e Lupin tentaram conter a surpresa. James fez um grunhido estranho para tentar conter a risada, e Lupin apenas mordeu os lábios. Sirius resmungou:

-Pode rir, cara. À vontade. Hoje estão todos acabando comigo. –e deu um soco no ar.

-Não estou rindo! –disse ele –Mas por quê? Ela descobriu tudo?

-Não sei, acho que ela desconfia...Ela descobriu que eu não estava na detenção! –apontou pra James –E foi o SEU filho que possibilitou a descoberta! –James abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou –E ela queria assumir o namoro, qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu dei a velha desculpa de sempre, que não estava preparado e tal...Sempre funcionou! Mas a menina não estava pra brincadeira! Insistiu, me deu um tapa e foi embora, dizendo que eu não podia mais ter nenhum tipo de contato físico com ela, ou coisa do gênero! Eu não entendo a cisma em querer ter um namoro! Quem precisa disso?

-As pessoas normais, talvez? –perguntou Remus. Sirius o olhou furioso e ele disse –Desculpe, vou tentar uma abordagem melhor...As pessoas, Sirius, gostam de estar com as pessoas de quem gostam. E elas não gostam de esconder isso.

-Se ela gosta de mim, então por que terminou comigo?

-Provavelmente porque ela acha que você não gosta dela –disse Remus com convicção. Sirius não respondeu. –Você gosta dela?

-Bem, você sabe que eu tenho problemas pra me envolver desde...

-Ah não, a história da Polly de novo? –James bufou.

-Foi marcante, tá? –disse Sirius.

-Você tinha cinco anos!

-Eu a amava! E ela me deu um fora! –disse ele indignado com a falta de compreensão pela parte dos amigos.

-Repito: você tinha cinco anos! –disse James.

-Realmente, cara, –disse Lupin – já está mais do que na hora de você superar isso. Eu sei que depois da Polly você ficou com medo de gostar das meninas e nunca quis se envolver demais, mas...A Meg gosta de você.

-Mas não é só isso! Tem a Vicky também! –disse Sirius –E todas as outras meninas do mundo! Eu não posso abdicar de tudo isso!

-Então deixe a Meg achar alguém que goste dela!

-Eu não posso! –disse Sirius. –Eu não suportaria vê-la com outro cara!

-Estamos chegando em algum lugar! –disse Remus. –Você gosta de passar o tempo com ela?

-Muito. –admitiu ele.

-Então, caro Almofadinhas, você está pronto para se comprometer! –disse James.

-Mas eu também não posso abandonar Vicky! –disse ele sacudindo a cabeça –Eu me enfiei demais nessa história, não acho jeito de sair!

-Bem, agora em vez de não gostar de ninguém, você gosta de duas meninas... –disse Remus pensativo. –Você vai ter que descobrir de qual gosta mais. Por mais difícil que seja, você vai ter que escolher.

-Escolher? –Sirius pensou um pouco. –É, acho que posso tentar fazer isso...Obrigado, caras! –e então sentiu um peso no bolso de seu casaco, que era o mesmo que tinha usado em Hogsmead. Tirou de lá uma caixa de chocolates, que ofereceu aos dois. Originalmente ia oferecê-los a Meg, mas ela definitivamente não tinha feito por merecer –E isso é para agradecer. Metade para cada. –Os dois agradeceram, fizeram uma divisão justa e os três saíram sem pressa, pois já tinham perdido a primeira aula mesmo.

--""--

Lily tinha pensado muito naquele tempo. Pensou em todos os momentos em que tinha passado com James Potter, pensou em todos seus defeitos, todas as suas qualidades, pensou em todas as coisas que a irritavam e em todas as coisas das quais ela, involuntariamente, gostava nele. Pensou em tudo e pesou todas essas coisas em uma balança em sua cabeça. Desde o primeiro ano, ela o tinha odiado. Odiava o jeito como ele se exibia, o jeito como ele saía com todas as meninas e destruía seus corações, o jeito como enfeitiçava quem bem quisesse em qualquer lugar...Mas há tempos ele vinha mudando, e ela não podia deixar de acreditar que ele realmente gostava dela. E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil admitir que seus sentimentos para com ele eram apenas de ódio. Estava certo, ele tinha defeitos, mas também tinha muitas qualidades que saltavam a olhos vistos. Era engraçado, bonito e inteligente. Nas duas vezes que eles tinham se encontrado, ela tinha se divertido muito. Será que ela devia dar uma chance para ele? Pesou tudo aquilo e a balança pendeu para o lado do "sim". Aquela idéia a aterrorizava, mas a deixava feliz também. Estava experimentando um grande misto de sensações e precisava sair daquela aula. Pediu então para ir ao banheiro e saiu

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou os três meninos passando pelo corredor. Eles também a viram, e James deu um olhar de "sai fora" para Sirius e Lupin, que entenderam o recado, deram uma desculpa e saíram o mais rápido possível. Lily estava incrivelmente vermelha, ao contrário de James, que parecia o mais tranqüilo possível. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela sorriu e disse algo como "controle-se, Potter, estamos em um lugar público". Ele perguntou se ela tinha conseguido dormir a noite em vez de ficar pensando em como ele era maravilhoso, ao que ela revirou os olhos. Ele riu e, lembrando-se do presente que tinha acabado de ganhar, ofereceu alguns chocolates para Lily. Ela aceitou, deu-lhe um beijo _("Na bochecha? Eu estava pensando em algo muito mais... Caliente, se é que você me entende!", _resmungou James.) e disse que estava com pressa para voltar para a aula de Feitiços. Os dois se separam então, James indo para o Salão Comunal e ela para a sala de aula. Foi um alívio ver que o encontro dos dois tinha corrido bem, e enquanto pensava nisso, comeu um chocolate felizmente.

--""--

Sirius chegou sozinho ao Salão Comunal, pois Lupin tinha parado na biblioteca para terminar suas pesquisas sobre mais uma daquelas milhares de Revoltas de Duendes, que era o tema atual das aulas de História da Magia. Enquanto caminhava sozinho, Sirius foi pensando em qual das duas meninas devia escolher. Incapaz de chegar a uma conclusão, optou pelo método mais fácil: a sorte. Iria ficar com aquela que encontrasse primeiro. Era uma solução covarde, mas a escolha era terrivelmente difícil. Ele se divertia muito com Meg, mas Vicky usava roupas mais curtas. Meg era mais engraçada, mas Vicky gostava mais de Quadribol. Em matéria de gênio, as duas eram teimosas e difíceis, e no quesito encontros, também sabiam como mantê-lo ocupado. Estavam, portanto, em um empate técnico.

Ao entrar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, sabia que o seu futuro podia ser decidido naquele momento. Fechou os olhos, abriu-os e olhou cuidadosamente a sala. Havia poucas pessoas, pois a grande maioria tinha ido para a aula. E foi então que ele viu. Lá estava ela.

-Olá. –disse ele sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Confesso que não estava te esperando tão cedo... –disse Meg, que estava comendo uma torta calmamente –Também faltou na aula, não?

-Pois é... –disse ele. –Eu pensei bem no que você disse antes, e...Eu não quero despromover o nosso relacionamento para "apenas colegas".

-Você quer sair comigo de novo? –perguntou Meg, esperançosa. Uau, ela sabia que uma hora ou outra ele voltaria, mas não esperava que isso se desse tão cedo.

-Quero –disse ele. –E eu sei que você quer também, afinal, eu sei que sou praticamente irresistível!

-E você quer assumir nosso namoro? –Bem, não adiantava nada ele pedir desculpas se queria voltar para o mesmo ponto de antes.

Ele ia responder que sim, mas então se lembrou de Vicky. Precisaria terminar com ela antes! Se assumisse a relação com Meg, ela ficaria sabendo de tudo e a situação iria se complicar demais. Então deu sua resposta, esperando que a menina fosse compreender a situação:

-Claro... –os olhos dela se iluminaram –Mas você vai precisar esperar um pouquinho, só até... –não chegou a completar a frase, pois Meg tinha jogado a torta em sua cara e saído correndo do Salão. Ela nem tinha lhe dado tempo de dizer que gostava dela! Nem tinha lhe dado tempo de dizer que ela só teria que esperar um dia! Ele estava se sentindo terrivelmente injustiçado e mais humilhado do que nunca. Uma aluna do terceiro ano o observava rindo. Nesse momento James entrou, e ao vê-lo não conteve a risada. Sirius limpou o rosto enquanto o amigo perguntava o que tinha acontecido. Ele contou a história brevemente e disse que ia falar com Vicky. James disse então:

-Parece que as coisas não estão indo nada bem para o seu lado!

-Nem para o seu. –disse Sirius de modo azedo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, cara?

-Que você e Lily também estão com problemas! –deu uma pausa enquanto observava a cara atônita de James –Pelo menos foi isso que a Meg me disse. Que vocês dois iam demorar a se acertar. E depois a Vicky me confirmou e disse que Lily tinha odiado o encontro de vocês.

-Então foi por isso que ela quis me encontrar escondida e que não quis me beijar hoje –a expressão dele mostrava um profundo desapontamento. Ela tinha vergonha dele ou o quê? Para ele, as coisas estavam correndo muito bem.

-Desculpe, cara –disse Sirius –Mas eu achei que devia te contar a verdade. Meninas são todas traiçoeiras. Perto de Meg e Lily, até Polly era um anjo. Vou atrás de Vicky.

--""--

Sirius não precisou ir até muito longe para encontrar Vicky. Ela estava vindo em sua direção no corredor, caminhando muito depressa e com uma expressão nada amigável. Ele, porém, ignorou aquilo e aproximou-se para beijá-la. No entanto, a menina não deixou que ele agisse, pois o empurrou e começou a gritar:

-Então era com Lily que você estava saindo? –ela mal conseguia acreditar. Quando Lily saíra correndo da aula de novo por causa de uma diarréia, ela ficou inquieta. Mexeu então nas coisas da amiga e vira a prova do crime: o papel do chocolate. Ela sabia que era o chocolate dela, pois tinha tomado o cuidado de inscrever um pequeno sinal em cada um deles. Então era por isso que Lily sumira em Hogsmead? Era por isso que ela andava nervosa? Era por isso que ela não tinha xingado Sirius quando ela disse que gostava dele? Era isso que ela ia confessar? Sirius estava atônito em sua frente. Abriu a boca para negar, mas ela não deixou. Xingou-lhe de centenas de coisas, o chutou, o amaldiçoou, atraiu grande número de pessoas para assistir a briga. E para encerrar com chave de ouro, apontou a varinha para sua cara, que foi atingida com um líquido preto e fedido. E foi então que, pela terceira vez em um dia, Sirius Black levou um fora. E em um dia, passou de duas garotas para nenhuma.

--""--

Lily saiu de sua cabine no banheiro e encontrou Meg, que estava entrando no aposento. Pela cara da amiga, Lily viu que ela não estava muito contente.

-Problemas também, hã? –perguntou.

-Pois é...

-Aposto que nada bate meu problema intestinal! E foi tão de repente!

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Meg.

-Não sei...As únicas coisas que comi hoje foram uma torrada no café da manhã e um chocolate.

-Que chocolate? –perguntou. Lily tirou um outro do bolso e estendeu para a amiga. Ela o pegou, tirou o papel e partiu o chocolate em dois. Um líquido verde saiu de dentro. Ela o cheirou e disse –Mistério resolvido. Esse chocolate está cheio de Poção do Intestino Solto. Muito engenhoso, já que essa poção não tem gosto nenhum. Quem te deu isso certamente queria te ver mal.

-Então foi isso –disse Lily seriamente. Ela ia matar Potter. Aquele ser odioso! E ela que chegara a pensar que podia gostar dele! Obviamente ele tinha desistido dela, já que tinha conseguido beijá-la e agora queria dar mais uma das suas. Poção do Intestino Solto...Só podia mesmo ser coisa de um Maroto!

-Mas bem, o meu problema é sim mais grave que o seu. –disse ela. Estava decidida a se abrir para a amiga. –Eu estava saindo com um cara que insistia em manter nosso relacionamento em segredo...E como se isso não bastasse, estava saindo com mais alguém e mentindo para mim...

-Você não quer dizer que...? –não era possível.

-Sim, eu estava saindo com Sirius Black –Meg murmurou. –Mas não estou mais, pois ele é um canalha!

-Isso não me espanta. –disse Lily. –São todos uns canalhas. Todos os Marotos! Que ódio!

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo do banheiro, deixando Meg sozinha.

--""--

Lily e James se encontraram no corredor. Era impossível dizer qual dos dois estava mais furioso. Quem passasse por ali não poderia desconfiar de que eles tinham tido um ótimo encontro no dia anterior, e de que naquele dia mesmo tinham estado completamente amigáveis. Foi James quem começou falando:

-Eu não esperava isso de você, Evans –disse ele, visivelmente decepcionado.

-Do que é que você está falando, Potter? Finalmente aprendeu a usar meu nome, não foi? Pelo menos uma notícia boa hoje –disse ela, que já tinha atingido a cor vermelho sangue.

-Do que é que estou falando? –exclamou ele –Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Aliás, todo mundo sabe do que eu estou falando! Foi você quem contou para a escola inteira que o nosso encontro tinha sido um fracasso, não foi?

Ai. Ele tinha descoberto. Mas naquele momento, ela não ligava mais.

-E foi por isso que você quis se vingar, não? –gritou ela –Muito original essa sua Poção do Intestino Solto. Não imaginei que você prestasse atenção nas aulas de Poções! Mas pelo visto eu estava enganada!

-Não é só sobre isso que você está enganada! Você sempre esteve enganada ao meu respeito, sempre achando que eu era só mais um idiota...Aliás, eu acho que era mesmo, pra ter corrido atrás de você por tanto tempo! E eu não tenho idéia de que poção você esteja falando!

-Não mesmo? –disse ela jogando os chocolates no chão –Quem sabe eles não refresquem sua memória!

-Os chocolates do Sirius –disse ele –O que é que eles...?

-Era o que eu imaginava. Vocês estão juntos nisso! Você e o seu amigo cafajeste que tem saído com as minhas duas melhores amigas! Vocês são todos iguais, Potter! –seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas –Podres, os dois! E sabe o que é pior? –perguntou ela abaixando o tom de voz e deixando as lágrimas caírem –Eu realmente achei que estivesse gostando de você!

E então girou nos calcanhares e correu de volta para o banheiro.

N/A: Antes que eu me esqueça! Para aqueles que lêem a fic: tem uma enquete para vcs! Com quem vcs acham que o Sirius deve ficar? Me mandem as respostas por e-mail ou por comentário mesmo!


End file.
